The Life Of True Love
by FujoshiFic
Summary: Kagami and kuroko are a married couple who live in America but what happens when kuroko get pregnant ? ( this fic is basically the life of kagakuro with a baby coming along and much more coming their way) so what will they do? (Mpreg and yaoi)
1. Chapter 1

**《****WARNING!****》**This FanFic Contains** BOYx BOY**, **YAOI**, _**Male**_** marriage** and _**Male**_** Pregnancy**. •【 I only own the** STORY** but! I don't own the** characters**! 】•

.

(**Author Note**: So This story takes place in California. After Kagami Taiga and Kuroko Tetsuya finished college and got married and now living together (both working men.) P.S: This is my first time writing a FanFic so if you think there is any mistakes please tell me ;3)

**Chapter** **1**:_ Worries_

'It's a chilly evening', thought the 24-year-old bluenette as he stood in the apartment's balcony. He felt the light yet cold breeze pass by his face, which caused him to sneeze. He recovered from it and head back inside.

His husband was coming in an hour or was a good time to start making dinner usually kagami would be making dinner but since it was Kuroko's day off it wouldn't hurt to take a turn. He wore the apron, took the cooking tools, ingredients and turned on the fire so he can start didn't take long to fix the curry kagami used to do it all the time so kuroko remembers the recipe and how to all should didn't turn out as prefect but it was good. Just as kuroko finished preparing the table he heard the door unlocking he knew who it was.

" I'm home." Said the red head as he places his suitcase down, took his shoes off and got inside.

"Welcome Home. Would you like to take a bath first?", kuroko greeted kagami in the entrance. He didn't see the red head all day he thought since it was his day off he could spent sometime with kagami but it turned out that the other male had a lot of things going on and he couldn't even be home but he promised he would come early and so he did. Kagami place a like kiss on the bluenette's forehead. "i will take a bath", kagami nose caught a familiar smell.

"Did you make dinner Tetsuya_?_" Said the redhead as went to the table to have a look.

" Yes." said kuroko the words came out of his mouth were dry and sounded emotionless he couldn't help it he felt quite lonely when kagami wasn't around the whole day. It was selfish to get upset over such small matter but kuroko still felt that way but he tried to hide it he didn't want to be that kind of lover the one who is always needy and dramatic. Plus they were in America they lived together for 5 months now he felt worried. He didn't want kagami to leave him; there were tons of pretty girls outside. 'No. I should trust kagami-kun and p-plus we are married!'

Kagami took a bite from the meal that was prepared by his beloved it did taste good." Oi!Tetsuya you made this it tastes amazi-",he turned his face to look at kuroko. The man was in his own thoughts he looked uneasy and lost. Kagami walked to kuroko he put his hands around the bluenette's waist and pulled him close to his chest.

"What's wrong? "Kagami said looking straight at Kuroko's blue jewel-like eyes.

Kuroko was surprised by Kagami's sudden move he looked up to the male with eyes wide open. Kuroko looked down to hide his blush but then he caught a fragrance on Kagami's clothes. It was a women's perfume, Kuroko couldn't believe it he felt blank for a second but then he felt his heart ache. He moved away and then looked to kagami he tried his best to hide his pained expression and looked at kagami with a smile.

"I'm fine."

Kagami looked at kuroko with a confused expression, He could swear something was on kuroko's mind for a second.

". If you say so okay I will head to the bath" Kagami went to their room where the bathroom was inside. It looked like kuroko already prepared clothes for kagami to change in after the shower. He took off his necktie and started striping then he went inside the bathroom taking only a towel with him.

Kuroko heard the sound of the water in the bathroom he knew his husband already went in. Still his mind was still filled with thoughts.

He didn't know how many minutes have passed by since he was standing in the same place thinking and his mind full ofworries. 'I have to take the laundry.' he thought. He went to their room and started picking kagami's clothes from the bed. He still smelled it. He wished he could just burn this suit. He hated it the fact that his husband was with another woman he didn't know what to do he felt a light stink and a heat around his eyes. Was he going to cry? Well it was painful. a tear escaped his eyes and fell in his hand. He was startled when the sound of the bathroom door opening broke the silence of the room. He wiped his eyes as fast as possible and looked around to face Kagami who just came out of the bathroom lower part of his body covered with a towel, He held another towel around his neck drying his hair with it.

"Oh you want to get in? It's free", Kagami said as he passed by kuroko to go reach for his clothes, which were placed on top of the bed.

"No.i.i will take the laundry first." he said as he continued on picking the clothes.

"Want me to help with it?" He said as he put his black shirt on. He wanted to help his partner once in awhile.

"No I'm done plus taiga you should go eat before the food gets cold. I will be there in a minute", Kuroko said with a smile on his face. He wanted to avoid staying close to kagami as much as possible.

"..." Kagami headed to the living room, to the table where the food is served. He didn't start he just sat there waiting for kuroko to come and sit down so they can eat together.

In their room, Kuroko stood there for a minute and then put all the laundry in the basket, he went outside the room and places the basket in its place, when he was done with everything he went back to dinner and sat across from kagami.

"Didn't you eat? Is something wrong with it? "Kuroko looked at kagami in wonder.

"No there is nothing wrong with it I was just waiting for you..itadakimasu!",Kagami smiled a kuroko then went ahead and started digging.

Kuroko looked at Kagami he silently ate dinner after that he stood up from his seat and returned it to its place. Heading to the shower while kagami continued to eat the 5th plate of curry. Kuroko didn't take long he honestly was tired he just wanted to head to bed, But when he was out of the shower kagami was already in bed and it turned out that he did the dishes and fixed the table. Kuroko went to the other side of the bed and laid down on the bed he covered himself with the light yet warm sheets.

He couldn't sleep, thoughts kept flowing in his head he wouldn't feel better unless he discusses this with his partner, 'what if it turns out that he is two-timing me?', Just when that thought popped in his head he knew he couldn't let go of kagami yet he couldn't build his trust with him again. 'And if we break up? How will I be able to live? And let go of all this?'. He felt that ache in his heart again but this time it was harder and much more painful. This time he couldn't stop the tear from his eyes but he tried his best to keep his voice down. For a second he thought it must be his imagination but he felt warm big muscled arms around his body, when he heard a quiet yet felt so loud whisper in his ear he knew it wasn't his imagination.

"Tetsuya...What is _wrong?_"

Kagami heard the smaller one's sobs it took him by surprise. He did know that there was something not right with kuroko he wasn't his usual self, But he didn't know it was this _bad._

The bluenette didn't want to answer he didn't want it to end in an argument. He didn't want to know the truth. He didn't want them to break up, to not be together being kagami's side would be enough.

"No..I'm fine", He said trying to sound normal.

"Don't lie"

" I'm not lying! I'm fine"

"i said don't lie to me!..You are crying.. Aren't you? What happened? "Kagami said he sounded somehow pained.

Kuroko couldn't help it the tears flowed out of his eyes and he couldn't get his words out.

"T-Taiga's. Was so busy. A-and he came back...clothes...clothes smelled like w-women perfume." He finally got all of the words out but still some gasps came from all the crying.

Kagami looked at Kuroko in surprise and held him in a warm hug very tight he can barely breathe

"Tetsuya...I'm sorry I hurt you I should've thought about you. Leaving you here alone and going out wasn't fair...at all. But just so you know I won't lie...I was with some women last night." Kuroko was surprised just hearing that part made him push kagami as hard as he could but still it didn't help.

"It was for a meeting I wasn't flirting or anything I made sure they see my ring so they would know I'm married yet they still demand and couldn't help but leave the meeting after it was all done…. Tetsuya..I had no intention of hurting you please forgive me", Said his partner who held him tight in his arms.

Kuroko eyes were wide open then tears kept flowing out even more. He hugged his husband back his bold smell was so comforting. He was glad Kagami wasn't cheating; they weren't going to break up it all brought happiness to his heart.

"W-why you are you crying?" Kagami panicked not knowing what to do.

"I-I'm so happy I could die" kuroko with a smile and he buried his face in his partner's chest.

Kagami's face went bright red when he felt the bluenette's face close to him, he couldn't help it he cupped the smaller male's face and let his tongue take a lick from kuroko's sweet vanilla lips and slowing letting itself inside the mouth of his partner.

It wasn't a second before Kuroko was pinned on the bed by Kagami, their tongues dancing the waltz together in a heated move Kagami's tongue wondered inside kuroko's mouth it could touch the warm walls of it. He sucked the bluenette's tongue; bite it he could feel his partner's body heading up by the second.

Kuroko tried to keep up with kagami's heated kiss he felt like he was melting in pleasure. Every move, every touch it made his lower body throb with arousal. He let go from the kiss so he can catch his breath.

"You're panting already? " said Kagami with a smirk on his face as he licked his upper lip.

"...m-more.." said kuroko with his eyes teary as they stare at kagami's he held his shirt up exposing his bare chest. The redhead couldn't help it he felt urge to eat the small male he went ahead and took a bit leaving a mark. Kagami's hand explored kuroko's pale chest it was white as snow that how it appeared in the dark yet it was as soft as cotton. When his hand reach the pinkish small nipples it sent a shiver to kuroko it was a shiver of _pleasure_. Kagami's tongue licked around kuroko's nipple making him let out a moan.

"Nn!..haa..",Kagami continuously sucked kuroko's nipple as he played with the other one

It made the other male go crazy he felt his body heating up even more. His erection throbbing in his pants, which were already wet. He couldn't help it he had to, Kuroko's hand reached for his hard member but before he could touch it a bold hand caught his wrist.

"you really are impatient. "Kagami said as he let go of kuroko's nipple leaving it wet and surrounded by red marks.

"...Please..T-Taig-Ah!..Haa..!",Kuroko's words were interrupted by the sensation of kagami's tongue on his erection.

Kagami licked all the way around, placing kisses on top of it he sucked it making Kuroko gasp for breath. He took it deeper inside his mouth; he could feel it throbbing in pleasure as he sucks. Just as the other male was into it Kagami took a lube from the drawer on the side of the bed, he opened it and squeezed some in his hand.

He slowly covered kuroko's entrance with it then started to gently let his finger get inside kuroko making sure he won't cause any pain for the other one, Even though they did it a lot of times now he still cared for it. He felt kuroko shiver for a second.

"Its cold.."

"Please bear with it" Kagami said as he put some lube on his hands, 'Leaving the AC on and keeping it there must have made it that way' Kagami though as he put a finger inside and then moving it deeper in.

"..mnn..",kuroko bit his lips, he could feel Kagami's long finger wondering inside felt weird yet kind of exciting. But then Kagami put another finger inside, Soon and he loosed kuroko's entrance, Kagami knew his partner was ready, He took out his fingers leaving the hole twitching in pleasure.

"f-fast...Taiga..now..i want..it.." Kuroko said as he held the sheets with his fists.

Kagami lifted kuroko's hips making his knees touch his chest; he put both his thumbs around the twitching hole. Opening it a bit so he can go in.

"Tetsuya..i'm putting it." Kagami said as he slowly entered the bluenette.

"Nnn!..haa..!",Kuroko held kagami's shirt shoulder in a tight grip then he felt kagami stopping he put his arms around kagami's neck and placed a kiss on the other's lips.

Letting his tongue find its way inside kuroko's vanilla sweet mouth, kagami continued slowly putting his cock inside kuroko till it was all in.

His insides felt so full, he couldn't help but clench tight on kagami with none stop pants in kagami's ear.

"It's all in...I'm going to start.." kagami whispered in kuroko's which seemed to send a shiver to the smaller male's body. Kuroko nodded to Kagami, it was a sign.

Kagami pulled out a bit then went back inside will powerful force, making the other underneath him gasp so loud the neighbors might hear.

"AHH!..T-Taiga!..haa..",kuroko eyes were so teary he couldn't see kagami clearly, but he felt the heat of kagami inside him he clench tighter by every move.

"T-Tesuya..dammit..so tight.." Kagami started moving to release himself from kuroko's tight clench, kuroko's insides were so soft he didn't want to hurt it yet he moved so hard, so fast to hear kuroko's hot moans.

"Ahh!..Ngh!..wahh!..s-slower!..Ta-Taiga!"Kuroko was close to climax he felt like his insides were already melting in pleasure twitching in from how _erotic_ this was. It seemed kagami wasn't going to slow down anytime soon.

"c-cumming!..ahh!..Mnn!" He was taken in a kiss from kagami's lips he felt kagami's tongue being shoved inside in his mouth, kagami sucked his tongue, bit it leaving kuroko in deep pleasure. He was so_ close,_ and then he felt kagami getting a hold of his member stopping him from cumming.

"Ah!..l-let me..cum!..Ahh!..haa..!",Kuroko broke from the kiss when he head to let his moans come out he wasn't able to hold them any longer.

"...okay..haa..",Kagami said letting go of kuroko's erection because he was close to cumming himself. He thrusted one more time deep inside kuroko makes the smaller male cum.

".", Kuroko felt so exhausted after all of that, his eyelids felt heavy, and that's when he passed out.

Kagami took a look at the bluenette, he brushed his soft blue bangs back showing his forehead and placing a light kiss on it, He covered his partner with the sheets and got up from the bed.

"I guess I have to take another shower now", He sighed, took a towel and headed to the bathroom clicked his tongue as he scratched the back of his head.

\- **End of Chapter 1** -

what do you think? Was it too long? so did you like it? so please tell me if there is any mistakes ;p and Please look forward for **Chapter 2**!

Please **Review** and** Follow** ^^! &amp; Thank you for reading!

-**FujoshiFic**


	2. Chapter 2

**《****WARNING!****》**This FanFic Contains** BOYx BOY**, **YAOI**, _**Male**_** marriage** and _**Male**_** Pregnancy**. •【 I only own the** STORY** but! I don't own the** characters**! 】•

**Chapter 2** : _It Started_.

Opening his eyes at first it was all blurry, but after blinking a bit more Kuroko could see well. Kagami wasn't beside him 'he must be in the kitchen'; He sat up and got off the bed, rubbing his right eye on the way. Entering the bathroom he noticed his bedhead in the mirror he washed his. 'I feel so dizzy." he thought as he looked at himself. He decided to take a shower and so he did.

Kagami was in the kitchen fixing breakfast for him and his beloved. When he was done cooking the eggs he put them beside the bacon and took them to the table, while waiting for kuroko he decided to wash the dishes to kill time.

Kuroko got out of the shower he dried his hair and went to the living room, it seemed like kagami was almost done with the dishes.

"Good morning come lets have break fast." Kagami said with a bright smile on his face as he washed his hands from the soap, He came close to kuroko kissed the top of his head.

"Good morning. Okay" He nodded and sat at the table, where kagami already sat across from him. He eats even though he didn't have much appetite.

After they were both done with breakfast, they went to their room so they can get dressed for work.

"Kagami here is your shirt" Kuroko handed kagami his top from the closet and reach for his own he took off his shirt and put on the new one when he started buttoning the first button, Big hands reached or his waist and started tickling him. Kuroko started laughing he didn't look like it but he was the ticklish type and kagami was the first one to figure it out when the started dating.

"hahaha! Taiga! Stop! hahahaa!",kuroko tried to pull kagami's hands from him but it was pretty useless he was pushed in bed and got tickled it kagami was satisfied.

Kagami stopped when he noticed kuroko was out of breath and he kept laughing, kuroko was super cute when he laughed.

"Okay finish up you don't want to be late right? "Kagami laughed after he the sentence and left the room since he was done dressing

"Its you who started it!" Kuroko ignored it and got dressed as fast as he could so he won't be late.

Kagami opened the door for kuroko they both headed out to the buildings parking. It was dark unlike Japan, California was pretty warm at the morning then sunny for the rest of the day you could say it was same weather as Japan in summer. The redhead took out the car keys out of his pocket and clicked the button and the car lights flashed. It was a black shiny car, kagami didn't really care for car brands as long as it was a car and looked cool.

Kuroko got in closing the car's door after him, Kagami got in the driver seat and turned on the car so they would get going, Kuroko and Kagami worked at different companies but they were both office workers.

In the ride, Kagami stopped by kuroko's company to drop him off it was a normal routine. Kuroko took a deep breath before he was about to open the door kagami got a hold of his chin and lightly kissed the smaller male's lips.

"Take care Tetsuya." Kagami let go of kuroko's chin satisfied by the reaction he got .

"you shouldn't do this kind of thing here" Kuroko said with a light blush on his face, he was pretty aware of his location it was a front of the company's entrance. Anyone could see them.

"Its fine nobody's here" Kagami said with a grin on his face.

"Whatever. Be careful on your way" Kuroko said kissing kagami's cheek and getting out of the car and heading inside the company.

'He's so cute' Kagami thought with his hand on his face he couldn't help looking at kuroko's back as he headed to the company, it was just so adorable the way he was so hardworking. The redhead headed to his own way not wanting to be late.

Kuroko entered the department he works in and sat on his office chair that's where he saw his work partner Yamada he was the only Japanese guy who worked in the whole company, well. Half Japanese his mom is American so his English was pretty good as kagami's.

"Good morning Yamada-san" said kuroko as he fixed the papers and documents on his desk.

"Whoa! K-Kuroko-san. How long have you been there?" Yamada freaked out by kuroko's sudden appearance.

"I just arrived." it was pretty annoying sometimes to receive this kind of reaction the first thing in the morning. But he ignored it and started working on some papers.

Three hours passed by, kuroko was almost done with most of his work but he still received another pile of papers he needed to finish. The dizziness from this morning came back to him he couldn't really look straight at the screen that is when he thought it is time to get some coffee." I will be taking a coffee break Yamaha-san" He said before

He stood up from his place, got out of the department and headed to the coffee room0

It was were they put the coffee machines, drinks and most of the workers take their break there. He entered the room and poured him a cup of coffee the smell of it kind of relaxed his head. He wasn't the type to drink a lot of coffee vanilla shakes were his thing but unfortunately the company didn't have it so coffee was his only choice.

Even after drinking coffee kuroko still felt dizzy but this time his stomach felt weird, he felt sick and that is when he sat down. The Toilet was close by so he decided to go there leaving the cup of coffee on the coffee table still almost full.

Entering the men's toilet he looked at himself, decided to refresh himself up by wash his face with cold water, He opened the water letting it wet his hand it felt cool on his warm hands he splashed some on his face but not too hard so he won't get his suit wet.

'That help a little' kuroko though as he dried his face with the tissues, he should go back since he took too long he didn't want to make problem or get scolded. As he was about to get out of the toilet he felt something rushed from his stomach to his throat, he covered his mouth and headed to the closest toilet chair, he threw up it was a lot his throat did hurt after that it's been awhile since he last threw up. But it wasn't a minute before he felt like he was about to throw up all over again.

"Hey! Yamada! Where is Kuroko? Why he is taking too long?" The manager of the department was pretty mad well he was always mad Yamada was wondering about that himself.

"o-okay I'll go check on him" Yamada got out of the department to check on Kuroko. He said he was taking a break so he must be here' Yamada thought as he opened the door of the coffee room. There wasn't anyone there. He left the room closing the door after him, 'Did he go to the printing room?' Headed to the printing room but kuroko wasn't there. Yamada search all the departments but unfortunately Kuroko wasn't there.

"The toilet" Yamada felt so stupid the toilet should have been the first thing to search in after the coffee room, now he have wasted a lot of time and he hasn't even found kuroko yet. But it wasn't a use to cry over spilled milk so head went to the toilet as fast as he can.

Surprisingly, there was a bunch of people a front of the toilet door it looked like something happened Yamada hurried to the door and enter he was surprised by what he saw.

"Kuroko-san!" Kuroko was passed out on the toilet floor in front of the toilet chair.

\- **End Chapter 2 ** -

So i finish this chapter sorry if it wasn't as long as the first one! (Actually i wasn't planning on making the first one long but it just turned out that way) Please point out any mistakes and tell me your opinion of the story; p

Thanks for the reviews I was so happy it encouraged me to write this chapter! Please look forward to **Chapter 3**!

Please **Review** and **Follow** &amp; Thank you for reading ^^!

-**FujoshiFic**


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry for taking too long to post the chapters I had some wifi problems and I won't be having them anymore: :3 I got a review saying I should work more in my writing and I got to say it was so right! I don't really know the basics of writing and English isn't actually my first language, I'm still a student but I will fix my mistakes and try to not cause confusion and sorry if I caused any! X. I wrote chapter 3 and 4 before fixing my writing skills it's going to suck so don't expect it to be great. But I will start to write better from chapter 5 so please look forward and Thank you very much for reading I'm so happy you actually enjoyed my fanfic X!

Chapter 3: Continues

"What?" Kagami felt like his heart stopped when he received that call, it was from an office worker that Kuroko knew and rarely mentioned, it was the first time Kagami actually talked to him.

"K-Kuroko-san passed out in the toilet and won't wake up we would like you to pick him up!" Yamada said with a nervous tone.

"I'll be there in a minute please stay with him!" Kagami hung up on the guy and hurried to the manager of the department's office.

"B-Boss! I would like you to give me an hour off from the office!" He said trying to clam down as he did.

"And why is that?" The manager of the department asked coldly while he read some document in his hands. The way the boss replied pissed Kagami off he tired to hold back from punching him.

"It's an emergency! I have to check in my wife " Everybody in the office knew that Kagami was married but they didn't know it was to a person from the same gender. Since kagami was pretty easy on the eyes everyone wondered who is that lucky woman but no one dared to ask.

".Umm...okay since as you can see I'm busy I don't have time to question you but if this was a lie you will be paying...now go on you only have an hour." said the manager as he started taping his computer's keyboard working on some company files.

"Thank you boss!" Kagami was delighted, but still worried he took his car keys and hurried to the parking place where he parked his car, he got inside and turned it on. He was troubled by the fact the something happened to his beloved while he wasn't to help him.

Kuroko felt tired and heavy, he opened his eyes seeing the light of the hallway, he was sitting on a couch. Just as he moved he felt his back hurt, was he hurt this badly? Or is it just because he was sitting while he was unconscious.

"K-Kuroko-san! Are you okay? Sorry for putting you that way! There wasn't any place else. And I called one of numbers, which were written, in the relative category! He will be coming soon!" Kuroko looked at Yamada then he took a look around him, He was in the hall way and you can actually see the entrance. Did they really just leave him here? _'What a bad company_.' he thought.

"Who did you call exactly?" Kuroko asked his head felt so light yet it hurt as hell, maybe he hit it when he passed out but either way it brought him a big annoying head ache.

"I think he is called Kagami-san", Kuroko wasn't really paying attention but when he heard the name he was listening.

"Why did you call him? I-I'm pretty fine!" Kuroko didn't want kagami worry about him, that guy was a worrying machine.

"S-Sorry! It was the only number in the list!"Kuroko remembered when he got in here. This company hated taking responsibilities so that's why you have to write someone's number so whenever or whatever something happens to you they will have some one to call, since Kuroko didn't have anyone in California except for husband so he wrote his number not really expecting they would actually use it.

"It's fine.." Kuroko felt the dizziness again but he didn't seem like he will throw up so he just sat there waiting for his husband to come and pick him up so he can go home and relax.

"Kuroko-san the manager said if you felt better you could come to work tomorrow but if you still felt tired please take the day off." Kuroko looked at the guy and smiled it was really nice to have friends at work, unlike the rest of the department workers Yamada was pretty nice and kind, maybe because he was the only who understood how it feels to be different then the rest of the people in this place. Kagami in the other hand, must be getting along great with the people since he has been abroad before, but to Kuroko it was a whole different world.

It wasn't minutes before Kagami arrived a front of the company he park in the first parking he saw empty and hurried inside. _'The fourth floor was it?_' he clicked the elevator to open up, It was on an other floor so he had to wait, he looked aside to check out how the floor looked since he was going to get on an other one till he noticed a blue head sitting on the chairs.

"Tetsuya." Kagami said as he went walking toward his beloved, he felt a bit relieved when he saw Kuroko awake.

"Are you okay? What happened?" Kagami said worried, waiting for an answer.

"I'm pretty fine. Just a slight sickness maybe because I ate something wrong." Kuroko said, Kagami knew there was something going on people wouldn't normally pass out from bad food. But it kind of relieving to see that kuroko wasn't as bad as he expected.

"Okay come on Let's go... you look pale" Kagami said as he grabbed Kuroko's hand gently pulling him up, He wanted to check on kuroko but it would be better doing it in the car then a front the whole company staff.

"Okay...wait!" Kagami let go of Kuroko's hand assuming something is on but the bluenette bowed at Yamada that's when kagami knew Kuroko was thanking him.

"Thank you Yamada-san.. You really helped me out a lot I owe you", Kuroko smiled after lifting his head from the bow and kagami thanked him too because he thought it was rude if he didn't.

Soon after they got out of the company and kuroko got his stuff with him he got in the car closing the door behind him. Kagami put the car key inside the keyhole of the car and it started working he drove away from the company. His mind was still worked up Kuroko wasn't the type to pass out just because of a stomachache. Kagami did know that Kuroko had a weak body but 'Was it weak that it can't take a stomach ache?' He decided to let it go if he thought about it too much he will only end up calling Kuroko weak and there is one hundred percent chance he would receive a pass in his face. That reminded they haven't played basketball in awhile it was only twice ever since the arrived to California, once when the first came the second was in there first day off other than that they were to busy to think about it. _'I guess I'll take him to play on our next day off'_. Kagami thought slightly smiling while his eyes were fixed on the road.

Kuroko was deep in thoughts; It wasn't usual for him to pass out like that. Was it because he wasn't eating anything healthy? He didn't really change his habits of eating if the cause was because of the food here he would have gotten sick when they first arrived so why after half a year? Food definitely wasn't the case here. Sickness would be caused from a hangover, eating bad food or being actually sick. Hangover? No he didn't drink any alcohol, Bad food? No, being sick or a disease? No he went through everything there wasn't an explanation for his sudden sickness and dizziness. But what if he was sick like it was just some disease he didn't know about? That made Kuroko worry, before he was even done figuring it out they were already inside the parking place, underneath the building, and kagami was done parking the car.

"We're here." Kagami said as he opened his door and got out, closing it behind him. The parking here weren't usually full but the wind passed them a warm breeze, Kagami loved the weather in California it was nice but he missed the Sakura trees they had outside their apartment back in Tokyo it kind of made him happy waking up by the sight of it.

Kuroko got out from the car close the door behind him, looking at the redhead as he locked the car. It wasn't a lot till they reached the their apartment. Kagami took off his suit jacket and wore the apron over his clothes.

"what would you like to eat?", Kagami said he started preparing for a meal. Since kuroko fainted from bad food it was only right to make him eat healthier food.

"Thank you Taiga. But I don't feel like eating anything. I better change." Kuroko said looking at kagami as he thank the redhead and then walked inside their room to change not giving kagami a chance to reply. He entered the room took out a change of clothes and change to them. Then he laid down on the bed taking a deep breath, relaxing his back on the soft bed and putting his head on the fluffed fresh pillow it all felt just amazingly relaxing.

Kagami knew that the other male was tired and his stomach didn't feel great at all, so he decided to make something simple for him, that won't be so much pressure on his stomach. So he took some left over rice that was in the rice cooker and started makings filling for the onigiri he was going to make for kuroko. Kagami made about 6 onigiris and then he covered them and started making miso soup, it wasn't long till he was done making food for his loved one, he washed his hands and took of the apron and went straight to their room.

"Tetsuya I will be leav-" Kagami entered the room to inform Kuroko that he was about to leave and that the food was ready whenever he felt like eating. But the bluenette was in deep sleep hugging the pillow beside him. Kuroko was used to having Kagami beside him when he was sleeping so now he couldn't sleep unless he was holding on to someone but it looked that he replaced kagami with a pillow. Kagami let out a little giggle to how cute kuroko looked. He took out his phone from his pocket and took a picture of kuroko. Putting it his phone back in his pocket as he walked toward Kuroko covered him with the sheets, kissing his forehead as he whispered something in the smaller male's ear.

"..I love you"

After that Kagami slowly closed their room's door not wanting to make a sound so he won't wake his beloved. Before kagami left the apartment he left a piece of paper, a note for kuroko beside the covered plate on onigiri. Wearing his jacket and taking a glance at his watch '2:39' he headed out of the apartment.

After a long time of sleeping, Kuroko took off his face from the pillow he was holding, He sat up yawning as he stretched from the position he was sleeping in. He sure slept a lot, He could tell from the little sunlight that came from the window how much he actually slept. He took the alarm clock that was on the small table beside the bed and looked at the time._'5: 49'_ now he was sure how much he slept. So he got of the bed and went out the room with his bed head looking like he just came out of tornado, In short it was a mess worse than normal bed heads.

His stomach felt empty he felt the need to fill it up; He didn't have any food he really wanted to eat. 'A sandwich should do it.' He thought as he handed to the kitchen, his eyes caught something in sight. It was a covered plate, he was pretty curious to see what was inside. Right before he was about to open it, there was a note beside the plate. So now he was more curious to know what was written and he went a head and read it.

' Here is some onigiri and you can find miso soup in the fridge, heat it up and enjoy the meal I don't know what time I will come back tonight so be careful and take good care of yourself.

\- Taiga. '

Kuroko smiled as he read the note he was happy and glad to have such a caring husband. How did he even think Kagami would cheat on him?, he set that story aside and picked up an onigiri after he uncovered the plate. He took a bite of it, chewed it as walked to the fridge which wasn't even six steps away. He wasn't really that hungry one onigiri actually did the job but he didn't really mind heated the miso soup and sat at the table, took a couple spoon as he ate the onigiri.

He was full; he didn't even finish half of the miso soup. He put the left of it back inside the fridge, and then he washed the small bowl he used. When he was done doing so, he laid down on the couch. He felt so full but it kind of felt nice he just wanted to sit there and relax on the leather couch, he felt better no sickness no dizziness nothing. He looked at the TV screen that was a front of him it was empty and black. He could see his reflection on the black screen not only his face but his whole body as he sag on the couch, it wasn't only cause the TV was big but because of the space the table between them made. At that moment Kuroko didn't want to think about anything at all, he just wanted to relax, to only lie there and relax.

After a couple of minutes he felt tightness in his stomach it was painful. He sat up and hugged his stomach in pain hopping it would stop; in a blink of an eye he felt something rushing from his stomach up throat. He took the hint and hurried to the toilet chair and threw up letting everything out. It felt like forever the pain in his stomach was getting less painful but it was still there. He got up from where he was sitting feeling a slight dizziness which he recovered from in a second, his throat felt dry and painful like he swallowed a big pack of needles and now it's in his stomach. Kuroko walked of the kitchen poured him a cup of water and it a small gulp from it. He felt sick again he spit the water from his mouth into the sink,' _Even water isn't helping..._' He thought as he placed the cup aside and got out of the kitchen. Was it getting serious cause he can't just get a random stomachache from nothing? Kuroko thoughts went pretty far and he thought it was better to check on a doctor sitting here and waiting for it to fade away (it didn't seem like it will anytime soon) wasn't helping. So went into their room and put on better clothes and hurried to the entrance, wore his shoes and coat. He took a breath and exhaled as he lifted the door handle and got out of the apartment and hoping the hospital won't be crowded.

-End Chapter 3-

Please Review and Follow!

THANKS FOR THE PEOPLE WHO FOLLOWED! IT MADE MY DAY! And please look forward to chapter 4&amp;5!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Answers

Kuroko was already out from the apartment he locked the door after him and walked to the elevators; he clicked on the arrow that pointed down and that made it lit up. Waiting for it to arrive to the floor he was on he heard it ring and got in. The elevator was empty Kuroko didn't really mind it being that way. The elevator's door opened he got out and then headed outside the building. Kuroko raised his hand giving a sign to any of the Taxi's that passed by him the first couple of ones seemed busy but finally one stopped.

"Take me to the closest hospital around here please" Kuroko said as he got in the cab, this was actually his first time getting in one ever since he came here. Kagami would usually take him in the car or if it was groceries he would walk to the market, it wasn't that far from his apartment it was close actually.

"Okay." said the Taxi driver; he nodded as he said so. The car started moving and headed to the street it was suppose to stop at.

Kuroko stared outside the window; his face reflection could be seen on the glass of the window. He waited as he stared at the lights of the shops he wasn't sure what he was doing was right or if he should go back home but that wouldn't do him any better. So talking to a doctor about it was the right thing to do, he took his phone out of his pocket and checked if he had missed calls or anything he really didn't care he just wanted to kill time. After almost fifteen minutes the car stopped a front of a white tall building, which seemed to be the hospital.

"We're here.." said the Taxi driver with a dry tone.

"How much is the ride?" Kuroko said as he took out his wallet from his pocket.

"Thirty nine bucks."

"Here you go. Thank you." Kuroko took out forty dollars from his wallet handing to the Taxi driver.

"Please keep the change as a tip." Said the bluenette before he closed the door behind him he could hear the driver thanking him as he turned on the car and drove away.

Kuroko noticed that the weather was a bit colder now than when he got out of the apartment. Ignoring that fact Kuroko entered the hospital and as expected it smelled like one, he didn't really like it, made him feel dizzy. He walked inside and went to the desk where some hospital workers seemed to do something on the computers a front of them. He talked to them and asked for a check up they set him a time with the doctor and told him to sit and wait in the waiting room. Kuroko went to the waiting room he sat on one of the chairs that were empty. There wasn't a lot of people, took a look around there was an old man sleeping on the chair that was in the corner of the room he seemed in his sixties. Three chairs away from the old man there was a woman and her child who was like four years old and two chairs away from him there was a man reading a newspaper. Kuroko sat waiting for his name to be called, a nurse came in but she was calling the boy's name. The room now had less people in it the only sound you can hear was the nurses outside the waiting room he was in. The silent kept going on, Kuroko's eyelids felt heavy he tried to keep himself from falling a sleep. He clicked the home button on his phone to check the clock, it was 7:55 PM. Kuroko sighed to himself as he waited, the time passed by very slowly but yet it felt somehow fast.

He opened his eyes; the sound of the heavy boots woke him up. The man beside him stood up and headed outside, it seemed like they called his name. Kuroko didn't realize that he slept; he sat properly and rubbed his eyes. Looking around the room, It was empty his turn is coming soon. After a minute or two a nurse came in and calling his name. He replied to her but she didn't seem to notice but when he stood and walked toward her she freaked out but recovered and she told him to follow her to the doctor and he did. They walked in the hallway till they reached the right room, the nurse opened the door for kuroko and went inside handed the doctor some files and then headed out. Kuroko stood a front of the desk there was a young woman with brown straight long hair sitting on a black leather chair who had a paper and files in her hand.

"You are Tetsuya Kuroko. Please sit down." She said as her eyes scanned the papers she was holding and then she set them aside.

Kuroko sat on the chair that was in the office it was close to the desk.

"So what seems to be wrong?" the doctor said with a soft smile on her face she seemed sweet.

"I've been having stomach pain, I suddenly feel sickness"

"Are you allergic to anything? Or did you eat an expired food?"

"I'm not allergic to anything and I already check and I didn't eat anything bad"

"How long have you been feeling like this?"

"From this morning.."

"Did you faint today or get any dizziness?"

"I did."

After all the questions, the doctor stood up and took a hair clip and rolled her hair and clipped it.

"Okay. I would like you to sit on the bed" Said the doctor as she pointed at the bed behind Kuroko that was in the end of the room. He looked behind him and stood up, walking toward the bed and sitting on it. There was another chair beside the bed the doctor took it and sat on it. She checked on Kuroko's heart beat and everything. It all seemed okay, so what was wrong?

"Can you please lift your shirt up?"

"..Okay.." Kuroko was a bit surprised but he did as she said he lift his shirt, he could feel the cold air touch his pale skin. The doctor took a long look, her hands touch the side and the front of his stomach.

"Okay we're done." said the doctor as she stood up from her chair and sat back in the black leather one in the desk. Kuroko got off the bed and went to sit back in the chair.

"Doctor, what do you think is wrong?" Kuroko asked looking straight at the doctor as she answered.

"Well. It seems like nothing is wrong but yet you are still having the stomach pains so I think we should check inside you may have something like a small harmless virus or just something simple." Said as she clicked on a button and called some girl's name, maybe a nurse.

"We would like to check on the stomach from inside and see what's since it seems perfectly okay from outside.." said the doctor explaining to Kuroko.

"... Okay then." He replied in his usual voice tone. A nurse got knocked the door then entered the office walking to the doctor and taking a paper.

"So shall we head to the ultrasound room?" The doctor said with a bright smile on her face.

"Okay.." Said Kuroko and stood up following the nurse who headed out the door, walking in the hallway till they entered the room there was a bed and a big ultrasound machine with a small screen. The nurse changed the bed's paper sheets and told kuroko to lay down on the bed till the doctor arrive. He did just as he was told. The nurse left the room right after the doctor got inside and closed the door after her. She sat on the chair that was beside the bed and turned on the ultrasound machine that they were going to use. She looked at kuroko who looked kind of pale. She put he hand on his forehead that kind of surprised Kuroko for a second.

" I'm checking that you don't have a fever or something...you seem a bit pale.", she said taking her hand off Kuroko's forehead after she checked that he was fine turned back to machine which was ready to be used.

"Let's get started...are you ready?" she said as she took out a colorless gel, ready to put it on Kuroko. He could tell what she wanted, he lifted his shirt up again far enough she could she his stomach. She smiled lightly to the man who looked like a middle schooler to her. She slowly and gently rubbed the gel on kuroko stomach till it was okay to put the remote-like device on his stomach. It felt cold on his skin but he bared it, she moved the device around his stomach till an image appeared on the screen. Kuroko didn't really understand what was there but he could tell that the doctor understood from the smile that appeared on her face.

"What's going on?" He said in wonder when he saw the doctor grinning on the screen.

"..my theory was right...you're pregnant!" She said with a big smile on her face looking at her patient, Kuroko looked shocked by the unbelievable news heard.

"P-Pregnant...?", Kuroko was surprised he couldn't really get his minds to understand the words that are said.

"..I know it sounds impossible but it is actually possible.." She said smiling using it to calm kuroko down.

"Doctor...how is that even possible?" Kuroko was confused.

"It is said that every three seconds a woman in the world gives birth to a baby, the males chance of only getting pregnant is really low it's almost impossible...but the reason they say males can't get pregnant is not only because it's really rare for them to get pregnant but because the chance of the baby or the male of surviving giving birth is really low too. But! It all depends on the pregnant male!",said the doctor raising her finger and explaining everything. Kuroko looked at her understandings what she said but still kind of confused.

"S-So what should I do?" Kuroko asked nervously he was surprised by the sudden news he got and he didn't know what was going to happen to him or to what was inside him.

"I would recommend you come again for an appointment when you're a month old. I would like to see how it goes and then I could tell you what is going on but for now please avoid anything tiring such as walking, running or any other activity that moves your body and tries it... oh! And most important! No Sex! Till you are more than 2-3 months!" she said raising her finger. Kuroko slightly blushed but then nodded, He felt nervous, scared, confused and suddenly all the emotions he could ever get flooded up, he looked like it he was putting a tight fists on his thighs. She noticed it, she could tell how worked up her patient was.

"Don't worry...you aren't the first one I had a patient like you. You will be able to figure it out." she said the smile crossing her face.

"I'm not…?."

"No..there was a gay couple who came with the same thing...but that was like four years ago...you are the second.." she said looking at Kuroko who seemed to be slightly relieved by her words.

"Did they make it?" Kuroko asked he wasn't really sure if he wanted the answer, but he still wanted to know if his baby had a chance.

"They did. It was pretty hard for them but finally it was born don't worry. You have a chance" Her words went through Kuroko and he was pretty glad a smile builds up on his face as he looked down at his hands. Kuroko felt so happy If though he didn't expect it at all he felt so happy they were having a family. All that could come to his mind was that he had to protect it, to keep it safe.

"Doctor how old is the baby now?"

"It's two weeks." She said with the smile still on her face. Kuroko nodded and remember the last time they had sex before yesterday it was about two weeks. It must have been from that time, '_better start using condoms._' he thought as he put his hands on his stomach.

"Okay. So that's for today do you have any questions?" she said as she stood up from her chair.

"Yes... What's your name doctor?" Kuroko said as he got off the bed.

"It's Emma" She giggled and winked as she said so.

"Thank you Doctor Emma"

"No problem. And be careful." She said as she opened the door for him. Kuroko nodded to her in reply and walked out of the room he was in, went back to the desk he was at in the first beginning to set the appointment for two weeks later, because he knew he might forget it if he didn't do it now. After the appointment was set they handed him the paper for it. Kuroko took the paper and put it in his pocket, he headed out of the building and stood a front of the street hoping to get a Taxi. The streets had no Taxis and it was getting colder now, Kuroko waited as he stared at the dark starless sky. He took out his phone looking at the time '9:49',looking at the city's light filled streets his eyes were able to catch a taxi and so he raised his arm hoping he would get a one of passing Taxi's attention and luckily he did. He got on and gave the driver the address and rested on the car chair. He felt tired and at some point relaxed and happy. He put his hand on his stomach with a smile that appears on his face. He rested his back on the car seat and took a deep breath.

It wasn't a while till kuroko opened his eyes; He could hear someone talking loudly, more like calling someone else, slowly opened his eyes. It was the old taxi driver calling him he sat properly and replied in the voice he can manage.

"..sorry. How much is the money?..", Kuroko said as he took his wallet out.

"Thirty seven.." The driver said in a tone that made it clear that he was kind of pissed off.

"Here..Thank you." Kuroko handed the driver the money and got off the car. He felt dizzy a bit, he stomach hurt. Car rides wasn't the best option, he went inside the building to shelter himself from the cold weather. He got on the first elevator that opened. He noticed that another person was on the elevator also. 'He must be one of the people living here but this is the first time I see him..'.

"Floor eight please." Kuroko said in a voice that the man in the elevator with him could hear. The man clicked the button that had number five on it as he did that one of the bags he was holding fell on the ground of the elevator. Kuroko rushed to help him the man thanked him as he picked up the stuff .The man took the last item that was on the elevator ground and then looked up to the male that helped him. He seemed to be staring at Kuroko's face. The blue head was kind of surprised and confused by the man's act.

"Your eyes...are those lenses?" The man finally said after a long stare.

"No.." Kuroko said as he finally figured out what was on. He was kind of still confused wasn't blue eyes something common in America? Well the man a front of him had light brown eyes, white fair skin and brown curly. He looked like a model, wait is he a model? Kuroko didn't ask.

" They're _Beautiful_." Said the man with a smile that made him seem more like a model then ever, his eyes had this desire that anyone would notice just with one glance. He looked like the people you would see on TV or magazines but didn't really see in real life. Kuroko stared back then broke from it when he heard the elevator ring as it arrived to his floor.

"T-Thank you...have a good evening " Kuroko said as he went out of the elevator's door before it closed.

"To you too." said the man with a smile on his face after the elevator door closed. 'He was beautiful.' He thought as the elevator lifted him to his floor.

Kuroko got out of the elevator and walked the long hallway. How will he tell kagami about the baby? How should he explain it? The questions went through his mind he was troubled yet he couldn't help but smile, to have a chance to build a family even if it was one child was a miracle. He walked till he reached close to his apartment. He heard a door closing and heavy footsteps, he took a better look and knew who it was.

"Taiga..?" Kuroko said as he walked toward the red head who was wearing his coat and was about to head out.

"Tetsuya..why weren't you picking up?" Kagami said he sounded worried, and he was. His partner wasn't answering his phone.

"I-I didn't hear it.." Kuroko took out his phone and checked, there was about seventeen missed calls from kagami. _'Was my phone on mute_?'

"As long as you're okay. Come on let's get inside.." Kagami unlocked the apartment door that he looked ten seconds ago. They both got in and took off their coats.

"Here..I'll hang it." Kagami offered his hand so he can take the coat from kuroko and hang it. The blue head gave kagami the coat and thanked him and went inside. '_His hands were cold.._' Kagami though and he hanged the coats and went to the kitchen to prepare something warm for them.

"Tea or coffee?" Kagami asked kuroko who was sitting on the couch. The redhead took out the coffee; tea leaves and started boiling the water.

"Tea." Kuroko wanted coffee to kind of wake him, but he didn't know if caffeine was bad for the baby or not so he decided to be safe and pick the tea. Kagami was done with it in a minute since he was used doing this once in awhile. He took both cups in his hands and walked to the couch, placed them on the table. Kuroko took the warm cup he held it between his hands, it's heat was going through Kuroko's hands. It made him feel so relaxed and peaceful he tired to cool it a bit by lightly blowing on it, then he drank from it a little bit. Even though the amount he drank wasn't a lot but it still warmed him up, he could feel the warm tea going inside his dry throat.

Kagami looked at his partner who seemed to enjoy his drink. The red head couldn't help but wonder where kuroko was? And was he still sick or is he feeling better? With who was he with? Kagami knew better than anyone that Kuroko didn't know a lot of people here and he rarely goes to parties since they don't make much, So where was he?. He drank from his coffee and then set it back on the table.

"Why were you late?" Kagami asked, trying not to sound like a mother or something.

"I was at the hospital doing a check-up", Kuroko answered calmly looking at Kagami as he rested the cup on his lap so he can warm up, not really caring to put it on the table. He felt a bit jumpy, he still hasn't decided how to tell Kagami about the baby.

"How was it? Is everything fine?", Kagami asked, now sounding more curious.

"Yeah, it was alright, they said it would fade away and I shouldn't worry." Kuroko hated lying, especially to kagami. He always believed that a relationship of any kind could never be build with lies. But he couldn't tell kagami now, he didn't even know how to put it in words and explain it to his partner, he wasn't ready. Kagami sighed in relief. He was glad Kuroko was okay. He stood up and stretched a bit looked at Kuroko with a smile on his face.

"Want to eat dinner?" he said as his smile shone brightly. Kuroko smiled back at the man even though he didn't have any appetite for food now, he still nodded.

-End Chapter 4-

Please Follow,Review and look forward to the next chapter!(Chapter 5!) I promise I will write the best I can!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

Hitting the morning alarm clock with his hand, Kagami who was still in bed and had to wake up. He yawned and stretched his hand scratching the back of his head. He felt sleepy and tired but it was Friday he was returning home early tonight, much earlier today since he didn't have much work to do and it was weekend. He smiled, pleased with what is going to happen. Looking beside him in the bed laid his partner who was in deep sleep. The blue head was lying on his back, one hand very lightly holding kagami's shirt. His pale face was so relaxed he looked like an angel. Kagami big tough hands fixed Kuroko's light blue soft bangs. His bed hair was messed up yet it was unbelievably adorable. He leaned closer to Kuroko's face, letting his nose touch the top of Kuroko's. His lips found their way to his partner's kissing him gently enough to wake him up. Noticing Kuroko waking up, kagami let his tongue in sucking Kuroko's.

"Nnn..",Kuroko's eyes were wide open, that's when kagami let go off the kiss. "Good Morning." He said with smirk, attacking Kuroko's lips again shoving his tongue back in, exploring the smaller male's inside making him moan. Kuroko tried to fight back but kagami hands captured his and pinned them back with one strong hand so he stopped and gave in. He let kagami have his way, then he felt that big warm muscled hand had found it way down his pants its heat made him shiver, it was in the _right_ spot.

"Taiga.. we can't...Nn!", Kagami got a hold of Kuroko's member which was throbbing. Obviously Kagami wasn't listening as always, Kuroko tried to let his hands free he knew they couldn't do this now. He's _pregnant_. "Please I can't. Really.." Kuroko made his voice louder and much more serious then how horny he sounded before. The redhead was surprised by Kuroko's sudden snap he was sure his partner was enjoying it.

"Sorry. I didn't think it was bad" Kagami looked away scratching the back of his head in embarrassment. Kuroko couldn't really say anything but it was good it wasn't bad he had to be honest. "It wasn't bad it's just...I'll be late." lying again that was all on Kuroko's mind he hated lying. Kuroko got off the bed and walked to bathroom and then in it.

He looked at himself in the mirror, ashamed. He should tell Kagami and should tell him soon. He can't just hide it, Kagami was the father he should know. Kuroko washed his face with cold water from the sink to freshen up. He wasn't feeling any sickness this morning so it was a good sign, just some pain that he hoped wasn't going to get worse. He got out the bathroom after taking a fast shower then got out to the kitchen.

Kagami was just done with breakfast and was taking his apron off. "Good morning", kuroko said as he walked the distance between him and the table, wanting to seek what will they be having for breakfast this morning. "Its eggs and bacon. Again" Kagami said before kuroko got to look and then headed for the bedroom. Kuroko watched as his beloved coldly walked away. Kuroko let out a sigh of depression; he was even more troubled than before. Having to hide that he was pregnant was a really heavy thing on his shoulders so why hide it?, 'He's upset..' Kuroko thought. He sat on the chair and started to eat breakfast, which he didn't have appetite for but had to fill his stomach with something, _Other_ than what was in it now. He put down the fork and knife he picked up earlier to eat and started to think of a way to tell kagami the news about the baby. Before he could start to fall deep into his thoughts he could hear the sound of the chair a front of him being pulled back.

"Not Hungry?" kagami started to eat and looked at kuroko's plate, which looked like it wasn't even touched. "Not really.." Kuroko said as he got up from the chair and went to pour him a cup of water.

The streets weren't filled with cars as every beginning of every weekend; they were close to Kuroko's workplace. The ride was quiet there wasn't anything to be brought up, no subject for a conversation. Kuroko was staring at the shops and stores he always sees everyday at this time. The silence in the car was calming, peaceful and relaxing. He rested his head on the window and closed his eyes for a little nap. Kagami glanced at the blue head that seemed to have fallen asleep. He smiled and then turned back his attention on the road. It wasn't awhile till Kuroko was wakening up to work for the second time today. He took off his seatbelt and rubbed his eyes a bit then took his bag in his hand. "I'm going now.." he said before he got a hold of the door handle. He turned back came close to the driver seat and leaned close enough to land a kiss on his husbands lips. "Be careful.." Kagami muttered since he didn't get to say it to kuroko. He went back to the road and to his work.

Kuroko got in the company he noticed some people from another place where there. 'Visitors?' He thought as he got in the elevator with them since they seemed to be going the same floor. Kuroko took a glance at them they were taller than him by 30cm or something. One of them was muttering something to the other as he stared at kuroko.

The bluenette didn't seem to care about what they were saying not that he could hear it. He got of the floor when the elevator door opened and walked straight to his department and sat on his desk. Yamada and some other workmates were checking on kuroko and greeting him. It didn't take long till the manager yelled at them to go back to work. Looking at the desk, there was a lot of work to be done and not much time. He hoped he won't have to stay late today but then something came up.

"Oh! Right I didn't tell you!" Yamada gasped and said in a low voice so the manager won't hear him. "Tell me what? "Kuroko replied kind of interested but it didn't show on his face. "Our company will be working with another company so some people are coming over today to see their new workplace. That includes our department too! So we will have some new workers we will have to team up with and work on a project and stuff." Kuroko was surprised but again it didn't show. Teaming up was a bad sign; you will have to stay even much more late everyday. "Starting from when?" Kuroko asked. "Starting from Today afternoon but don't worry not all of us would get to team up.. So let's pray it's not us.", Yamada smiled and went back to his own work and business. Kuroko didn't like the idea of team up. But he wasn't just going to make his days miserable and act all grumpy when the new mates come, they had to greet them better cause he knows they are feeling the same way about the whole thing too. He took a look at the files he had in his hands and started working on them, finishing the hard thing first as usual.

After three hours of sitting in the same place on the chair behind the desk he works on, enduring the pain and the sour tightness around his stomach. He stands up holding a paper heading to the printing room. He felt tired and his feet were weak and light, like they won't hold his weight and his stomach didn't make it any better. He reaches the room he wanted and looks for a free printer and he finds one. He puts the first paper on the scanner and pushes a couple of buttons and it starts printing. He put his right arm around his stomach 'Please try to be nice. It's not a good time now.' he mutters inhaling some fresh air to gain some energy.

The printer stopped, it was done printing. Kuroko took the copied papers and walked back. He stared at the ground he felt sick and hoped it would got away and luckily it did. It was a relief, he took a deep careful breath. He walked and felt that his head hit something when he looked to see it was _someone_. Not really caring to even look who was it, he apologized and kept going not noticing the papers as they slip from his hands. He gasped when he noticed that the papers in his hands were lighter and less. He looked back and saw the person he dumped in was collection them. Kuroko walked straight back and leaned down to help and takes the papers from the guy "I-I am so sorry! You can leave it it's fine." Kuroko said as he collected them fast. "I owe you one after all right?" The man said looking at kuroko, as they were both done getting the papers. He handed papers that he collected to the blue head a front of him. Kuroko looked up to the man. It was the guy from last night that he helped in the elevators. "Thank you." Kuroko said standing he felt the tightness back again when he did so. "You work here.. Part-timer?" The man asked. Kuroko stood up with the man and shook his head. "I'm a full timer. And I have to go. Thank you again." he slightly smiled but it disappeared when turned away. He felt a heavy hand on his left shoulder he almost fell since his feet weren't stable, but he managed to hold himself up. He turned around to see who was it like he didn't know." Here this is my business card. Let's talk after you're done." He said with smile handing kuroko the small paper card and going back to where he was. Kuroko nodded with a smile that again didn't last. He shoved the card in his pocket not really getting a look at it and walked back to the office.

Sitting in the office with a cup of coffee, Kagami didn't have a lot of work to be done. He was waiting for some papers to arrive. Then a guy from the office which kagami rarely sees came and told kagami that the manager wanted to see him now. Kagami hoped it wouldn't be about yesterday for taking more than two hours off the office. He took a deep breath and stood up, walking to the manager's office hoping things would go fine. He entered knocking after he did. "Boss.." He said as he entered. The manager seemed happy, which kind of calmed kagami down." you can sit.", He said with a smile still on his face. Kagami did as he was told to.

" I have good news for you. Remember your last project? "Kagami nodded back as a reply. "Well. The director saw it and it caught his eyes. Your work was amazing." Kagami now was even more into knowing what happened. "Okay?" He said kind of nervously." Get your stuff off this place on Monday ", the manager said as he took out some papers from the drawer. Kagami was shocked. "But you said my work was amazing?" Was he being fired? What was wrong? The manager looked at him in confusion pushing his glasses up his nose again. "You got a promotion. You're getting your own office normal people would be happy." He put some papers back and put a front of kagami a paper and a pen and told him to sign. Kagami was shocked yet so happy. "Really? Thanks boss!" He signed it fast and stood up hand shaking the old manager. " It was nothing but my pleasure working with you sir!" It was the first time kagami could him that. The manager smiled nodded his head once and waved back as kagami left the office happily. The whole office knew about it and decided to celebrate after work.

On the other side, Kuroko was in his office doing the last file it was 9:42 PM. Yamada left so did some of the people he worked with the department only had about five people including kuroko. He was done with it and sent it to the right address. He laid his back on the chair and took a deep breath .He was tired his back hurt so bad, he wanted to go back home and sleep at least to calm his headache down the insides of his head were throbbing against his skull, it was annoying and exhausting. He stood up collecting his stuff and walking out of the office. He stopped by the coffee room to get himself a cup and head out. Pushing the door with one hand he could smell the coffee, he put his suitcase on the chair and pour himself black coffee from the coffee machine. He couldn't stand another minute here he was tired he took out his phone to call kagami but then a paper fell of his pocket when he took the phone out. He leaned down to take it, ignoring the pain he felt. It was the card that the guy he saw today gave him he took a look at the name and the information that was on it. The guy's name was James he worked at the company they were teaming up with so that meant that he might work with them. Kuroko didn't mind it really but it was good to know who he was. The man did told him that he wanted to talk to him so Kuroko decided he would call him but not now. He put it back inside and called Kagami.

Kagami picked up right after the sound ring. "Hello Tetsuya.." Kuroko could hear people taking and laughing in the background of the call." Are you at a meeting?" Kuroko asked. "N-No just the guys at the office having fun" Kagami laughed nervously. "Can you pick me up?" Kuroko said as he put the coffee down. "Yeah, sure. I'm coming right now." Kagami said. "Okay then.. Goodbye" The call ended. Kuroko's voice sounded tired and dry. Kagami got up from his place, the bar they were celebrating at. "Who's that?" a woman from the people he worked with asked. "It was my wife. Sorry guys I have to go and pick her up!" Most of them were drunk and waving back at kagami as he walked out he could hear the women talking about the phone call. He got on his car and drove to kuroko's company.

Kuroko was already out the coffee room and he was out a front of the company entrance. It was chilly tonight and it was 10:00 PM. He saw a black car it was _kagami's. _It stopped right a front of him. Kagami reached out to open the door from inside. "_Sorry for the wait_." He said with a grin on his face. Kuroko could see kagami was in a good mood; they sure were having fun in the office. He got on and sat down closing the door behind him. He took a deep breath and laid his back on the car and looked at kagami as he drove. He could see kagami's bold eyes set on the road watching every turn kagami was a _safe_ driver. He could see kagami's collarbones from the unbuttoned buttons and the loosen tie. Kuroko felt the heat down _there._ He blushed when kagami's eyes glanced at him." Something wrong?" Kagami said looking back at the road and took a turn. "N-No.." Kuroko said in a low voice shaking his head. "It's nothing.", he said and faced the opposite side, facing the window. Kuroko tried to calm himself down. He can't _be hard_ now. He took a deep breath and waited a bit thinking about the lamest stuff so he can calm _it_ down. Meanwhile Kagami was happy about his promotion ready to surprised Kuroko when they reach him. He drove the road the same way he always did now they were almost two blocks away. Kuroko was finally calm and they were finally home. He got out of the car as soon as they got in the parking. He was exhausted and tired wanting just to go to bed drink water and sleep.

Soon they were in their home, Kuroko took of his suit jacket and took a bottle of water and went straight to lie on the bed. Kagami didn't really say anything he just looked and knew that kuroko was tired, too tired. But that didn't stop kagami from getting two ice-cold cans of beer and going into the room with the blue haired male to freshen him up. Kagami took of his suit jacket and his necktie. Kuroko was lying on his side of the bed eyes closed but he was still awake you could tell from the way he sighed just now, like he just took something very heavy off his back. "Tetsuya..." Kuroko opened his eyes and saw kagami sitting be side his feet handing him one can of beer. "I can't take that.." Kuroko said closing his eyes again he was pregnant so of course he couldn't drink it. "Rejecting me for the second time today.." Kagami leaned closer to Kuroko putting the two cans on the table beside the bed." That hurts..", He leaned close to Kuroko's face mating his lips the other male's. He let his tongue inside taking a little taste of the sweet vanilla.

"Feeling better?" He said with a smirk licking the side of his lip. Kuroko suddenly felt the arousal down his pants he cupped kagami's face and gave a _French_ kiss. Sucking kagami's tongue he couldn't help but want more. "..Taiga.." he moaned the male's name as he kissed deeper letting his tongue explore kagami's mouth. Kuroko let go of kagami pushing him lightly away he remembered he couldn't just go ahead and do that pregnancy hormones might have made him that way, it would be weird if kagami gets in the mood and kuroko rejects him again. Kagami was a bit surprised with the sudden passionate kiss but he was most confused about kuroko just suddenly breaking it. They stayed quiet for awhile the atmosphere got awkward so kagami decided to break the lame silence and tell kuroko the great news he got today." Tetsuya.. I got a promotion today." Kagami smiled at the bluenette who was surprised by the news. Kuroko smiled at kagami. "Congratulations Taiga! We should celebrate this!" Kuroko said he was feeling better now. "I actually just came back from a celebration. But it would be great to celebrate it _together_ " Kuroko smiled and replied with a slight nod. "Oh well, Come on lets have dinner!" Kagami said with a bright smile on his face, as he was about to leave the room. "Taiga", Kuroko said his voice sounded calm and cold. "Yeah?" Kagami looked back at kuroko the smile still on his face.

"I have to tell you _something_..".

\- End Chapter 5-

Hey Everyone! i know my writing didn't get any better and sorry for the wait it was an exam week and it still is but don't worry i promise you Chapter 6 will be on time! ( i hope so..)

Please **Review** _anything_ you think this FanFic is missing or something wrong! ^^.

As always, Thank you for reading! Hope you enjoyed it!


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry for the late update! my laptop broke and i lost half of the chapter (TT^TT)/! i had to find a way to post it so enjoy! it's short sorry!

Chapter 6:

"I have to tell you something..." Those words came out of his mouth easier than expected, But they weren't going to make the rest any easier. Kuroko sat in the dark room the sun was already gone, the room was dark but the lampshade was lit up it's light showed male's face. Kagami walked into the room again and sat down on the bed.

"What is it?" said Kagami looking at Kuroko waiting for the answer. The blue haired put his hand around his stomach he was nervous and he I could feel it there but he had to tell him and he had to do it now. He parted his lips about to let those words out and lighten his chest just when he was about to speak he felt some thick liquid rush up his throat. He slapped his mouth and stood up hurrying to the toilet, closing the door and making sure to lock it. He didn't want Kagami to witness it.

Kagami was shocked by Kuroko's sudden act. He followed him till the toilet door was shut in his face.

"Oi,Tetsuya open up! Are you alright?" Kagami shouted through the door he was panicked still not realizing what was happening.

Kuroko's was done throwing up but he still felt it could come back any second now. He was on both knees his hand around the ring of the toilet chair, he looked at the back of the white wooden toilet door he wanted to respond and he was going to.

"I-I'm alright.." His voice was weak and his throat was dry and felt painful." Just give me a sec-" Before he could finish his sentence he was throwing up again it would stop for a couple of seconds and then start again, when he was finally sure that it stopped he stood up, his knees were numb from the cold toilet floor and his head felt light and dizzy he could barely keep his balance. He opened the door finding Kagami standing right a front of him "Taiga.." He said before he lost his balance and fainted.

" Tetsuya!", Kagami got a hold of Kuroko before he hit the floor and took him straight to bed.

Just as he settled his lover in the right position he put his hand on the blue haired forehead 'No fever.' he put his forehead against his lovers to make sure. '.._No fever…thank god._.' But Kuroko did look pale more than usual. _'Maybe that stomach ache..?_' Kagami sat there for a minute staring at Kuroko's pale face and thin figure.

'_I can't just sit here and do nothing... And he doesn't seem to be waking up anytime soon_'. Kagami stood up he wore his suit's jacket and took his wallet and phone, plus the car keys and drove to the closest pharmacy and took some painkillers and stomach ache medicine and headed straight back to their apartment hoping his partner would be still okay.

He walked into the apartment taking his shoes off as fast as possible and walking straight to their bedroom where Kuroko was laying down sleeping peacefully just as he was left by his husband, Kagami sighed in relief. He didn't want to wake him from his sleep so he left Kuroko relaxing his body as he was about to change into his usual clothes until his phone rang Kagami hurried to pick it up not wanting it bothering Kuroko's sleep.

"Hello.." He whispered into the phone as he walked out of the room listening to whoever was talking on the phone. "What? Now?", Kagami was out of the bedroom and his voice was normal. It was his boss on the phone they needed him in the office now! Because of something involving business matter "Can we do that tomorrow? I really can't leave the house now..", Kagami said through the phone he couldn't leave Kuroko alone.

"_No! It can't. We need it by now and you are the only one who can do it so move your ass to the office right now_ ", and the call ended. Kagami was so pissed he could crush the phone in his hands right now.

He went back into the bedroom and got his office suit bag on the bed then walked toward Kuroko placing a light kiss on his partner's forehead and smiling gently as he looked at Kuroko's pale yet cute face and lightly ruffled the baby blue locks. "I'll be back in no time.", he whispered as he took his stuff and walked out but before that he made sure to leave a note and the medicine beside kuroko in case his partner woke up while kagami was away.

Next Morning

He woke up with his eyes meeting the ceiling it seemed like he have lost his bed habits. Usually he would be over Kagami or in some weird position with the pillow but recently he would wake up in a stable and normal position.

He sat up looking beside him he saw Kagami sleeping the same way that guy usually did, which made Kuroko smile gently. Then he looked beside him finding about three bottles of pills underneath them was a note. Kuroko curiously moved the pills aside and took the small note in his hand.

_'Are you alright? If not then here are a couple of stomach ache medicine and pain killers to help you. I'm not here cause I had to return to the office for an important matter_.'

Kuroko recalled last night he remembered how he fainted and whatever happened before that. He put his palm on his face as he sighed. He removed his hand from his face and held his alarm clock in his hand seeking what time it was. '_**9:52**_' He slept a lot more than he usually would. He had work tomorrow since it was Sunday already.

He put the alarm clock back, he thought of waking Kagami up but he didn't. He hurried out of the bed but just as his feet touched the ground and when he shifted his weight to stand he felt his whole body powerless and he fell back on the bed. His body was tired and didn't have enough energy. Kuroko took another try and put his hand on the table that held the pills to support him stand. He walked to the bathroom he felt heavy and tired he hoped he won't throw up again this morning 'cause the morning sickness was to him the worst thing ever and he hoped it would stop soon. He closed the door behind him and took a shower feeling the cold water washing away some of the cold sweat off his body.

' _Table, breakfast and clean dishes all check!_' Said the blue hairs as he took of his apron he felt a bit cold and somehow needed to catch his breath he felt dizzy for a second but then snapped out of it. Pain didn't leave his stomach he tried to endure it. He took a deep breath and walked to wake Kagami. As he reached Kagami's side of the bed lightly shook him and told him to shower and hurry for breakfast before it gets cold. Kagami yawned as he walked half a sleep to the bathroom not really awake yet.

**On the breakfast table.**

Kuroko poured a hot rich cup of coffee for his beloved who was still in the shower. After settling on his chair he heard the open of the bathroom and saw Kagami coming out of their room. He wore dark red T-shirt, black pants with a small towel on his neck he walked into the kitchen and he sat in his place on the table, facing Kuroko.

"How are you feeling?" Kagami asked looking holding his chopsticks on his right hand and the plate on his left.

"I'm better. Thank you." The blue haired said as he neatly picked up his breakfast with his chopsticks lifting it to his mouth.

Swallowing his food all at once, the bigger male smiled with relief at his partner "..I'm glad! Sorry I wasn't there."

Kuroko looked up he felt his heart tighten there; he loved it when Kagami smiled it as if everything is better. He slightly smiled back and looked at his partner who was eating his food like it won't be there the next minute.

The blue head took the warm mug with both hands lifting it up to his mouth to take a slip; he eyed the steam as it wandered over the surface of the hot liquid. '_Perfect time now_' Kuroko thought putting his mug down after preparing everything and getting his beloved husband in a good mood he now can report his news to Kagami.

"Taiga..", Kuroko said looking down at his mug as he saw the reflection of his face for a second then looked up again. "...I-I'm _pregnant_.." His heart raced as he said that. He heard kagami choke on the food and grab a glass of water drinking almost all of it so he can breathe. "Are you okay?" Kuroko said looking at Kagami who was catching his breath.

"Y-you're...pregnant.." Kagami took his breath and look back at kuroko with his face confused. "W-wait.. What are you saying? That's not possible... is it?" Kagami doubted himself for a second there.

"I know it's weird but that's what they told me when I went to the hospital." Kuroko held to his mug trying to think of a way to explain things to the red head.

Kagami looked at his partner's troubled face and he felt uneasy. He stretched his left arm and got a hold of Kuroko's hand curling his fingers around it. "Hey...there might be a mistake maybe some mixed right? We should go check together today, okay?" He said smiling at his partner as he went back to eating.

Kuroko felt hurt, those words stabbed him like knives. He knew that he shouldn't expected Kagami to just jump in happiness, of course it was impossible for a male get pregnant. It was something big in their life of course Kagami might doubt the results, for a male to get pregnant the chances were 0.01% you could say.

"Sorry, I have to run back in the office now..", said Kagami standing up from the table.

" Isn't it your day off? It's Saturday." Kuroko was confused.

" I have things to unfinished from last night and I promised to finish them today." Kagami said walking back to their room.

The rest of the day was the same, Kagami stayed out late. Kuroko was lonely in the apartment still confused about how Kagami reacted to everything and he tried to convince himself that it was a normal reaction and it was okay. He went to his room to get the appointment paper and took the number from it to call the hospital.

"Hello..." Kuroko said after hearing someone pick up the phone and greeting him on the other line.

"I have an appointment I want to reschedule it.", he said and gave them the information about the appointment.

"Can I take the appointment tomorrow night?" The nurse agreed and set the appointment on eight.

END of CHAPTER 6!

**Note:** Kagami and Kuroko talk in Japanese when they're alone but when there is a third party they would talk in English even at work they talk english all the time.

THANKS to all the people who followed and faved my fic while i was writing YOU GUYS MADE MY DAY AND NIGHT.

I would like to give a special thanks for yuki chan who gave the **best review** ever! i was really happy and i loved your ideas yuko chan, some actually came to my mind before THANKS for the support i appreciate it! i will try not to disappoint you!

\


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry this chapter is short XP but at least an update right? Okay **_**enjoy~!**_

**Chapter 7:**

**He was sitting on our living room's couch holding my cup of green tea with both hands, '**_**Why didn't he wake me up?**_**' Kuroko thought as he drank the last drops of the tea, he had to he didn't eat anything more like he didn't feel like it, but he still wanted something to fill his empty stomach.**

**He didn't see Kagami this morning or yesterday since the red haired came late and Kuroko was in bed already, usually they would wake each other up but there was a text from Kagami telling him that the maroon haired went to work. '**_**So he's going to work weekends too**_**..'. The blue haired stood up from his place and went to wash the cup he finished.**

**It was seven o'clock and Kagami didn't come home, call or even text. Kuroko did everything to kill time, he went to the grocery, walked around the block, went for coffee and passed by every lame shop he always passed by but never entered. He even cleaned the whole apartment, finished the dishes and cleaned the bathroom.**

**It felt lonely without Kagami but it seemed more like kagami was avoiding him not even picking up his calls or was he just thinking too much into it?**

**'**_**But Kagami's reaction toward the pregnancy was**_**-' Kuroko shook his head he decided to not to think about that Kagami must be so busy with work or maybe his phone is off.**

**Kuroko took out his phone from his pocket to look at the time, forty seven minutes till his appointment. It wasn't seconds till he felt great pain around his stomach which made him hug it tight falling on his knees. He bit his lip to endure the pain closing his eyes shut as he held his breath. The pain lasted for a minute or so, but kuroko knew it would be back since it didn't last long. He didn't throw up lately, the sickness and the dizziness he used to get was way less now he felt happy that he might have passed that point now but he still avoided eating food just in case.**

**Kuroko relaxed on the couch to catch his breath and get ready for the pain if it was going to ever come back. He looked at his phone again and knew that Kagami must be on his way home by now. He puts his phone back inside his pocket and walked to the apartment door and gets his coat that was hanged. ' **_**I'm going to go meet him**_**.' He said putting his coat on, unlocking the apartment's door and getting out locking it again.**

**He was out on the street's pavement looking at both ends of the road hoping for a cab. Raising his hands when his eyes spot a taxi.**

**He gets out of the taxi and walks toward the company which was barely a block (almost half.) he tried to explain the taxi driver where the place was but the guy didn't get it so Kuroko tried to remember the closest place to company and told the driver to take him there.**

**He walked toward the company's building as his steps took him closer and closer to the company's entrance. He hoped he wasn't doing anything wrong or maybe something to annoy Kagami he didn't want to interrupt the red haired work. He wanted to go back but he was already there, so there was no turning back now.**

**He walked into the entrance hall and saw the reception table and he headed to it. "Excuse me...", he said as he saw the receptionist freak out when she realized he was there.**

**"What can I help you with?" She said after recovering from her shock.**

**"Where is this department?" Kuroko took out Kagami's business card putting his finger on the department's name that was hard to pronounce, he knew he wasn't that great in English anyway.**

**"That's on the sixth floor.", she said smiling at him like he was some high school kid he hated that people keep mistaking his age.**

**He thanked her and walked toward the elevators. He waited after clicking the arrow button but it wasn't long till one of the elevators opened and he got on it.**

**It took him about ten seconds to reach the sixth floor, he got out, looking around and at the labels searching for a name as the same one on the card.**

**He was lost and he knew or so he thought. He walked back the same way he was and found a guy who was scanning some papers '**_**Thank god**_**.' He sighed in relief as he walked toward the man.**

**"Excuse me.. Do you know where I can find this department?", he asked**

**"Walk straight then left." The man said pointing at the hallway. Kuroko nodded and then thanked him.**

**Kuroko felt his heart beating faster as he took each step, he was still doubting himself if it's okay to be here, in Kagami's workplace.**

**He followed the instructions that were given to him by the man. When he reached the place he peeked and then just took a whole step inside the room. His eyes scanned the room searching for the maroon haired male and it didn't take kuroko seconds to realize that Kagami's office wasn't really in here, since he got a promotion. Kuroko decided to ask a random office worker "Do you know where Taiga Kagami's office?" he asked the closest guy to him.**

**"Oh yeah, it's that one with the wooden door." Said the man pointing at the office.**

**"Thank you." Kuroko nodded and then walked toward the office but when he was about five steps away he stood still. He could see Kagami from the transparent glass, **_**No papers**_**, **_**No stress**_**, **_**No work**_**, just a closed laptop and people throwing jokes and laughing together.**

**Kuroko took a step back; he wanted to take back all the steps he had taken into the company and his drive to this place and his thoughts about being a burden if coming here or if it was all right. He felt so **_**pathetic**_**, '**_** I'm stupid. I'm an idiot...**_**' He thought as he ran out of the company he wanted to leave, he wanted to disappear.**

**Before he knew it he was already standing a front of the apartment's door, catching his breath. With his hands on his knees he used one to take out his phone, which was in his pocket. His body was moving on its own, he was going to call Kagami his mind told him not to, but his body moved on its own, like this little part of him still wanted more. He clicked on Kagami's name and lifted the phone to his ear; he was still standing outside the apartment. **

**"Hey, Tetsuya." Kagami's voiced sound somehow unsure and nervous.**

**"We have an appointment now. Where are you?" Kuroko said his voice sounded dead.**

**"I'm heading for a meeting now. Why didn't you tell me you reschedule the appointment today?" Kagami said sounding slightly pissed.**

**"Will you come or not?" Kuroko didn't change his voice tone it was dead cold.**

**"I can't make it.", Kagami said as someone seemed to call him laughing.**

**"You don't care, do you? Not about me or this baby, you doubt he is even here and even if he was you still wouldn't care, would you?"**

**"What? No! Tetsuya listen that's not it!" Kagami said as another guy calling him for something interrupted him.**

**"Tetsuya I can't make it sorry! Can we go tomorrow?" There was a long silence before he got his answer.**

**"**_**I won't be here tomorrow**_**."**

**Call Ended.**

**Again, I'm sorry for such a short chapter! Just so you know I'm going on a holiday trip, it's only four days and I'll try to finish the chapter while I'm there! X!**

**PLEASE REVIEW! CAUSE THE MORE YOU REVIEW THE FASTER I WRITE! And it makes my day!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello! Sorry for the wait! Here you go! Chapter 8 enjoy~!**

Chapter 8:

"_I won't be here tomorrow_." He said as he hanged up on him.

He stared at the phone screen, squeezing it tight with his hand till his knuckles turned white as a tear dropped on it. He _hated_ this.

He went inside the apartment and leaned on he door after he locked it, tears streamed down his face. He sat down hugging his knees against his chest '_Why_?' was the only he could question himself.

He blinked back his tears as he dried his eyes with his sleeve as his other one held the phone tightly, _why was Kagami doing this? Why did he lie? Why was he avoiding everything?_ The thoughts kept popping and unanswered questioning are on his mind, he _really_ did hated this.

He held back his tears feeling his eyes heating up again and drying it with his sleeve. It wasn't seconds till he felt his phone vibrate in his hand, he looked at the screen to seek the caller's ID, it was kagami.

Kuroko held his tears and whipped the ones that escaped his eyes. He shut down his phone and threw it on the ground not caring if the screen shatters or break. He cried harder with his head between his knees it was for a while.

Kuroko stood up wiping his tears and getting his phone from where it was. He took a breath but it was shaky he still had a 'hic' in his voice and a runny nose. But he didn't want to see Kagami now, he _couldn't_.

He faced the apartment door unlocking it and walking out of it, not caring to lock the wooden door.

He got out of the apartment and walked outside the building. He fixed his scarf to cover his face that was a complete mess but to also shelter it from the cold weather.

He let his feet walked the road not really caring where they took him; he put his hands inside his pockets to raise the temperature or at least keep them from frostbites.

He found himself sitting in a café holding his hot chocolate in one hand and a vanilla muffin in the other. He didn't know where he was exactly, he knew the name of the street but he doesn't know how far he is from where he was.

Kuroko took a slip from the hot chocolate he ordered, it tasted good and rich but who ever said chocolate was a mood maker was wrong.

He still felt sad and upset, not angry anymore but he was upset._ Why was Kagami doing this? Why didn't he come home? Why doesn't he want to see me? Why was he avoiding me? Is it because of me? Because our family is going to grow? Was sudden? I understand but most people will be happy? Or at least tell me what he doesn't like? Why don't he care for me anymore?_

His vision went blurry and a tear fell on his fists that were strangling the paper cup. He took the tissues that are in the table and dried his eyes. He didn't want to grab attention so he took his hot cocoa and his vanilla muffin then left the café.

"Hey Taiga! Hurry or we're going without you."

"Okay just a second!" He said putting the phone on his ear waiting for a ring tone and that is when the phone was sending to the voice mail. He clicked his tongue in frustration '_Why isn't he picking up?_' It was the seventh time he called and it was send to the voice mail.

"You can talk to that wife of yours later... now hurry before we get an earful." Kagami looked behind and it was his boss with a serious look this time, he was serious about his meeting since the CEO held it.

Kagami nodded and watched the old man walked away after making sure he left the red texted his 'wife' one more text other then the thousands that were send but we're still pending and didn't reach Kuroko's phone for some reason. Kagami shoved his phone back in his suit pocket and walked to the meeting hall.

The cold breeze tickled his nose making him sneeze, he had to admit it was a bit cold. The park was quiet and dark there wasn't anyone around, maybe a couple of homeless people sitting around but that was it. His threw out his hot chocolate that wasn't even hot anymore and the half eaten muffin, he lost his appetite.

The wooden chair was so cold it didn't feel like a chair anymore and it made his back sore. He stood up from his seat and started walking into the park to put some life back into his back.

He walked his way inside the park, it was dark but the lights of the stores and the streets helped him see his way through.

'_Maybe I was in wrong?_' Kuroko thought he hated how he overreacted about the whole thing maybe it was the pregnancy hormones, but it still did hurt. Remembering Kagami's words yesterday at the breakfast table, '_Why wasn't he happy? Why did he react that way?_' He couldn't help but ask those questions and get the answer from himself. '_Of course he wouldn't believe it_.' Kuroko felt a warm tear fall on his frozen cheek '_He didn't have to say it like it was something troubling. He didn't have to say it like it was a burden. Like __**I **__would be a burden_' Kuroko felt the pregnancy cramps stabbing him in the stomach, making his tears fall even more than before. '_Maybe because I __**am**__ burden._'

He took a deep breathe of the cold air trying to bear the pain but the cold oxygen that entered his lungs made him cough. He looked around till his eyes spotted the exit of the park and his feet found the way and walked toward it.

He was outside the park and it was brighter. He didn't know where he was exactly but he kept walking the blocks trying to find a place to sleep in tonight.

After walking about four blocks, he knew he couldn't do it anymore his stomach was hurting and his legs felt so weak and had no energy left in his body, he need to sit before anything now. He entered the nearest store and sat on the closest chair to him he relaxed his feet and his pregnancy cramps felt less painful, which was good.

After he regained some of his energy and realized that the staff of the store were eyeing him he walked to the cushier.

"Do you know where I can find the closest hotel?" Kuroko asked the women at the cushier.

"If I recall correctly, there is a hotel at the next block just keep walking this way and when you reach the next block you'll find it by your right." She said smiling.

"Thank you." Kuroko said as he left the shop.

He checked his pocket he had almost sixty dollars and hoped it would be enough for one night at whatever hotel he was staying in.

He let his feet lead the way to the hotel the cushier lady said about. He knew he couldn't go back to the apartment he haven't settled things with himself and he didn't want to go back to a guy that didn't _care_ to come back home to check at his partner in marriage or at least call or text. Not only that, the red hair didn't even care to _attend_ an appointment and check on the baby.

Kuroko's feelings were mixed he was angry yet he didn't know if it was his fault but he did know that Kagami should be responsible for this and should at least take action or maybe care to check on Kuroko better than avoiding the blue head for almost two days. The smaller male shook his head and decided to not think about this before he starts crying again.

He found himself a front a hotel it looked fancy but Kuroko didn't even care for the slightest bit he just wanted to get a room and sleep. He walked straight to the reception.

"I would like a room for a night?" Kuroko asked as the man nodded asking about the type of the room but the blue head couldn't care any less as long as it was a room with a bed it was great.

After giving the man the information Kuroko took his room card and went straight to elevators to 'enjoy his stay' or just sleep.

He heard the elevator ring as the doors parted he stepped into the floor and walked to the room he booked. He didn't care to explore the room he got, he let his eyes take a look and that was it, he walked straight the bed and laid down.

The bed was all white, white pillows, white sheets and even a white blanket. The bed smelled fresh and new, it didn't have the usually scent which made it harder for him to sleep.

He tried closing his eyes and clearing his mind but it didn't work. His mind was a mess, _he was a mess_.

He was too tired to think about anything yet he couldn't sleep.

He took all the pillows he could find in his room even the extra one they always keep in the rooms and then he placed them on the bed and put them all around him. He held one against his chest and squeezed it tight and fell asleep.

**So what do you think? If you think Kuroko is overreacting, well my excuse is the pregnancy hormones XD! To make my day great please **_**REVIEW! **_**(Since my day felt like shit)**

**Note: school started here so I will post chapters weekly and try my best to post two in a week! I write at nighttime before I sleep so yeah :)**

**And if your interested! I have a new kagakuro fic I just posted so please go read it (**_**Love In A Cage**_**) is the name! So please check it out I put my heart in it 3!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Thank you for waiting and for keeping up with this fanfic! I really love you! Sorry for the late chapter I promised to post in a week and then posted after two! I'm so sorry! But here you go! Enjoy~!**

**Chapter 9:**

The red head slammed the alarm clock to shut it, he barely had any sleep last night and a damned alarm ringing in his ear was the last thing he wanted right now.

He got out of the bed walking straight to the bathroom getting a good look at himself in the mirror and he knew it, he looked a _mess_.

His eyes were red from the lack of sleep with some black bags under them and his face looked like he worked ten days straight without sleeping but most of all he had the worst headache he could ever get.

Kagami got in the shower hoping some cold water on his body would do the trick and make him feel better even if it was in the slightest bit. He recalled last night, every single detail and every feeling he got, it was worse than anything he ever felt, like his whole life was a lie, like the spark of his life just died.

He took a deep breath and recalled it slowly training to get the smallest clue to where Kuroko might be.

_**(Flashback):**_

_I enter the apartment, the meeting had lasted two hours with nothing! We had to wait for the lazy ass CEO that canceled the meeting after two hours of us waiting for him. I sighed as I leave my shoes on the door and call my beloved partner and there it was, nothing. _

_I rush inside and call his name and walk around the whole apartment, the kitchen, bathroom, bedroom and living room. He is not there._

_I call his phone as I hurry to the entrance and my eyes spot the broken phone behind the door. I pick up the phone, it had a shattered screen. I leave it in place, picking up my coat and wearing it again._

_I knew my partner didn't know this area very good, he rarely goes out on his own so he must have not gone so far. I searched all the area and all the blocks I even asked a couple of stores that are near but no luck. _

_I drove all the streets back and forth and again I didn't spot that little spark of baby blue that my eyes knew very well, I didn't find him. I almost used up all the car's gas as I drive to other streets, my eyes scanning every block I pass by._

_I was back home by midnight I knew searching till morning won't get him back, he won't even be outside anymore he might be in a hotel, wait does he have enough money for a hotel? Or food? Wait what about dinner? Will he be okay? I couldn't help it my mind was filled with question and worry, my heart on the other heart felt ached and wounded I couldn't help but feel like the most important part isn't there._

He opened his eyes lazily as he hugged the pillow tighter and pushed his face in it wanting to go back to sleep. That is when his eyes snapped opened with shock he sat up and grabbed the hotel alarm clock and pulled it close to see the time '_9:57_'.

"_Shit_.." That was the only thing that came out of his mouth. He peeled the sheets of him and jumped out of bed almost running to the bathroom.

He shampooed his hair with the little shampoo that the hotel offers. He massaged his baby blue hair locks with the foaming soap then turned the shower handle up letting the warm water fall on him as he roughly tries to wash the shampoo off his hair as fast as possible.

Being two hours late for work and plus he had to get his suit from the apartment and his work bag. Kagami definitely won't be at the apartment now so it was a great chance for the blue haired to go and get his stuff.

He hurried out the bathroom when his was fully washed and fresh he dried himself with a towel than put on his clothes that he wore yesterday.

The weather was okay, not really chilly but some cold breeze and sun light. He walked out of the hotel and looked around for a cab or something since he didn't know how far he was from his apartment or in which street he was. For his fortune, he found a lady leaving a cab just after she got off he took the cab and gave the driver the address to his apartment.

The ride wasn't too long it was like a ten minute thing which surprised Kuroko since he walked a lot last night and it seemed longer the anything, but again it was a relief since he didn't have enough money to pay for a long ride.

He walked into his apartment as his eyes look around the apartment hoping not to spot a certain red head and he knew that kagami won't be here since he was at his '_work_', so important to him.

'_Of course, a big burden was lifted off his back._' Kuroko didn't mean those words he knew he didn't mean any of this but still his anger still was there he was irritated about the fact that Kagami just continued his daily routine like nothing happened.

He brushed those thoughts aside he didn't have time to waste on this or any of it, he was late as fuck.

He rushed to their bedroom and changed into his work suit and took his bag then taking some work belongings, he ran to the entrance and exiting the apartment.

He jumped from his little nap when a file full of papers was slammed on his desk.

"Taiga, we want you to review those projects."

Kagami looked up and so one of the co-workers and sat up.

"Are you okay man? You look like hell.", said his coworker raising an eyebrow at kagami.

"No I'm fine, I just didn't sleep." Kagami said with one hand on his face his co worker knew he shouldn't push the matter any further and nodded and got out of the office after leaving the files.

Kagami sighed he knew he couldn't do anything like this if he tired to space out or take a break his mind would go worry over everything and work was the only thing to help but the problem is that he got sleepy every second since he barely slept.

'_Man, I can't do this.._' He sighed again and grabbed the files closer with one hand to look them up.

Remembering the phone call he got this morning was just hell, it made his heart ache with worry. The company that kuroko worked at had called him just two hours ago telling him that the man didn't come to work or even pick up his phone and they had to call him to know if anything is wrong, that left kagami speechless.

After the phone call with the company he felt empty and couldn't concentrate on anything, _Kuroko wasn't at work? Why's that? Where is he?_ There was nothing he could do, no calls and not even a hint of where the male could be staying.

He got of the taxi and almost ran to the company entrance. He got on the closest elevator and caught his breath inside it with his hands on his knees trying to keep him standing.

He held his work bag with strong fist. As he got out of the elevator and walked to the department he worked in.

He walked in and sat on his desk, the taps on the keyboards and the phone rings filled the department.

He took a breath and decided to just work as if he never been late though it still left him worried that nobody at least scolded him, not like he wanted anyone to.

He sat on his desk and did some papers that he haven't finished and it was a _lot_. Kuroko liked his desk organized or else he couldn't work, he put the papers that needed copies on the side, the reports on the other and the important projects aside so it won't get mixed up.

An hour and a half passed ever since Kuroko arrived to work late and till now there was nothing, it was like they didn't know he was there but one thing made it seem like something was up and it was the glares of some workers at him. He ignored it, he didn't need work drama in his life.

He felt somehow relieved for a second since two hours has passed and he didn't hear anything, maybe they let him go this time. He sighed in a relief with a smile building up on his face and it felt nice to smile again since he didn't for a while, it kind of brighten his day and made him forget about all the upsetting things that happened with him.

"Kuroko." Just before he could enjoy the little happiness he got, a voice of one of the workers broke his thoughts making him turn around to look at the women.

"Yes?" He replied.

"The manager wants you in his office." Said the women not really caring to look at kuroko and she returned back to where she was.

He took a breath it was his first time to get yelled at in his work place but since he never saw anyone getting scolded, maybe it wasn't _that_ bad.

He stood up from his chair and walked to find his way to the manager's office.

There he was now on the front of the office door, he didn't want to waste time so he went ahead and knocked, after a second or two he heard a reply.

"Come in.", Kuroko did as was asked and came inside to the office closing the door behind him.

"Did you want to see me?" Kuroko said standing in front of the manager's desk.

The manager nodded as he leaned on his side and opened his desk drawer getting out a lot of papers and some files.

"I have a meeting in ten minutes and I want to get this done fast." He had a _tone_ in his voice as he spoke which meant that whatever that he wanted to end fast wasn't the files and the papers but a conversation with Kuroko. "So here is your work," he continued "I want this by six and this by four and that by anytime today since I need it done." Said the man as he divided the work on the time he needed them finish.

Kuroko looked at the paper with a hint of shock and surprise in his eyes the work was a lot and not just any 'a lot' it was group work 'a lot' he knew he couldn't get it done, it was just impossible.

"I-I don't think I can handle this much.. It can't be done by today." Kuroko said trying to explain it to his manager. But what he got was his boss raising an eyebrow at him as if he was asking for further explanation.

"I mean it's just too much I have no time for it.." He said hoping the manager would understand.

"You had enough time but you used it on sleeping and being outside the office." Said the manager as he got up and took a file with him as he was about to leave for the meeting.

".." Kuroko opened his mouth to reply back but the manager already left.

_How would he finish it all?_

He carried the heavy files to his desk '_damn.. This is heavy_..' He sighed as took careful steps. His pregnancy cramps had a really bad timing today, he bit his lip to endure it till he reached the desk and set the files on it.

He started setting the files and reports on the right order so he can start on them soon, he took a deep breath as he rested his head on the desk and an arm around his abdomen '_Why now?_' he though as his cramps got more painful he tightly held his suit in fist trying to bare the pain.

**\- Two Hours Later -**

It was lunch time and everyone left the office so they can go and eat out and the department was almost empty with just one or two guys eating in the department.

He was there still with almost quarter of the work done, he was staving. He only had two cups of coffee and no breakfast, his stomach was growling and painfully hungry.

He typed the last sentence of the report and he was done, with this one at least. He stretched his arms and back he stood up leaving his desk as messy as ever. He took with him some papers that needed to be printed and walked to the printing room. Reaching the needed room he walked and put the paper on the scanner and left it to print.

Now that he was done with the copies he took them back to his desk, taking some other papers since the manager needed them by this time. He left it in the manager's office which was empty and went back sitting on his office, he sighed as he felt his back throbbing with pain.

'_...hungry.._' He barely had enough money for the cafeteria he should have gotten more cash from his apartment when he was there, but it couldn't be help his one choice was the vending machine.

Kuroko walked to the closet vending machine, which was beside the smoking room. He took himself a sandwich and a cup of warm milk from the little coffee machine that was beside it. He held his lunch in his hands and walked back to his office, where the mountain of paper work was waiting for him.

"Okay.." He muttered to himself as he took a little bite from his sandwich while he typed on the laptop. He was done with two reports now and glad about it, he sighed as he started the next thing on his list.

**-**_**9:39 PM**_**-**

The sound of the keyboard typing filled the place, and there he was with his office light on.

Kuroko watched as the last employee left the department, it was dark with only his own desk light on. He sighed as he went back to work he had one more project file to finish and that was it, he could leave. He saved the last file and then open the program to start the last project. He couldn't believe the manager just threw extra work at him.

"I can't do it!" He said but the women who gave him the project didn't care she replied with "the manager said so." Kuroko did go back to the manager's office but the man wasn't there, he went home.

'_Screw him.._' He though. His eyes were heated from the time he spent on the computer and it gave him one hell of an headache, he rubbed his eyes and looked back at the screen and continued his work, wanting to finish it as fast as possible and get it off his shoulder.

He typed the data fast, it seemed like his hands got used to it now after doing it for almost three hours straight.

His head felt like it might explode from everything and his body ached with pain as his stomach did it painful progress of growing the little life inside him. He stopped typing and took a breath and held it as he rested his head on the desk while his arms hugged his abdomen as the pain stabbed it.

"D-dammit..!", he panted out with his eyes shut.

"_Where are you Taiga_.." He whispered to himself while biting his lip. A tear drop escaped his eyes, he couldn't do this anymore he was exhausted and tired and starving since he barely had lunch and no breakfast.

"Are you okay?" Kuroko eyes opened while he was still in his position he sat up and wiped away his tear with his suit sleeve.

"Y-yes.." He replied at the voice he recognized, it was Yamada. The employee transferred to another department a couple of days ago it was a surprised to Kuroko but at the end it wasn't Yamada's decision.

"Why are you here so late?" Asked Yamada who was aware that kuroko would leave the company by seven thirty.

"I came late and was punished by some extra work." Kuroko said as he saw Yamada eyeing the big amount of work on his desk. "What are you doing late?" Kuroko asked to change the subject.

"Oh! I was just dropping something by the printer's and I thought I would stop and check it out here and there you are." He said smiling.

Kuroko nodded as Yamada explained.

"Okay then see you later?"

"Okay." Kuroko said with a small smile.

He watched as Yamada left the department and realized he barely talked to anyone at work today and it was nice talking to someone even if it was for a little while.

He sighed and went back to finishing his work.

It wasn't that long till Kuroko finally finished his work he stood up stretching his muscles he felt like he haven't moved in centuries. He steps felt light at first he needed to balance before walking.

He took his belongings and walked out of the department feeling like shit and tired as if he ran million of miles.

He clicked the elevators and went to the ground floor and got off there. He heard the sound of the rain outside and sighed. '_Great_..' Not only that he remember that he didn't bring an umbrella and he had less than twenty dollars in his pocket.

He walked outside hoping to catch a cab before he was socking wet.

Goosebumps appeared on his warm skin that shivered when the cold rain touch him, and it was pouring on him. He walked to where the cars were parked and looked around for a cab till his eyes caught a familiar figure, and his eyes widen as recognize the socked wet maroon hair.

**-END CHAPTER 9-**

**This chapter was long huh? Well, it was the longest in a while! **

**Sorry for all the cliff hangers lately XD but come on you like it right? **

**OKAY! PLEASE REVIEW IT MAKES ME WRITE FASTER (cause I get lazy after posting) THE MORE REVIEWS THE MORE I GET HEATED UP TO WRITE AND THE MORE IDEAS I GET (since I swear I don't now what to write next my mind is blank and it's the middle of the night and school is tomrrow)**

**And who is reading Love In A Cage I'm not dropping it I just didn't have time to write so I will! (I only stopped for a week?) if you haven't read it then go! It's great! :D**

**As always! Thank you for reading and review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Here is chapter 10, Enjoy~!**

**Chapter 10: **

The redhead had his car parked and leaned on the car door, he was soaked wet from the rain and had his hands in his pockets.

Kagami was looking at the taxi that was on the side scanning who was on. He looked up every car and every person who got out of the building, he didn't want to miss Kuroko and he knew he couldn't just go inside and ask about his partner like it was his own company, not like they will tell him right away without any questions plus he respected Kuroko's privacy.

He looked back at the company's entrance his eyes caught the figure of the blue haired, he couldn't believe it. '_It's him..?_' And his eyes confirmed it, it _was_ Kuroko. He felt his heart pumping out of his chest he ran to his partner pulling him close into his arms.

The blue haired was startled by the sudden act but that didn't make his husband move, it only made Kagami hug him tighter.

And that is when it happened. He felt his insides _stabbing_ him with pain like needles being put in an apple, his stomach felt tighter he couldn't help but try and hug it but Kagami's grip was strong, it seemed like the cramps from the whole day came to him all at the same moment. To Kagami it seemed Kuroko was just rejecting the hug which made Kagami not willing to let go.

"T-...ha.._Taiga_.." His stomach pain would have stopped by a minute or so but this one kept going and even more painful.

Kagami looked at kuroko who seemed to have a pained expression.

"Hey, you okay?", Kagami pulling away from the hug a little bit.

Kuroko curled his arms around his abdomen trying to bare the pain and cramps that was literally cutting his insides. He felt helpless and energy seems to leave his body, that's when his legs finally gave in and he almost fell but was supported by Kagami's arms around his waist.

"Hey! Hey!" Kagami supported Kuroko's back and helped him standing as the blue haired seemed to suffer.

"T-Taiga." Kuroko almost plead as his hand grabbed tightly on Kagami's shirt and was about it tear it from how tight his grip was.

"Hey! What's wrong? Tetsuya!", Kagami seemed confused by all of it.

Kuroko knew this wasn't okay, the pain wasn't like the usual, it was _unbearable_. Not knowing what was going inside him, the blue head needed to be taken to the hospital, he knew that whatever that was in his stomach, it doesn't seem to be fine.

"Take me t-to the hospital..", Kuroko said to his husband.

Kagami didn't have time to freak out or even think, he carried kuroko in bridal style. He opened the car's back seat door and let Kuroko lay down then he went back on the driver seat putting on the seat belt as he drove to the hospital.

He didn't know what was wrong with Kuroko the man seemed okay when Kagami saw him but it all happened too fast. He felt his heart aching in worry and pain every time he hears Kuroko's groans and pants from the back seat.

He drove fast and almost skipped a red light but now he really didn't even care if he skipped dozens of them, he needed to get his partner in a hospital.

"_It's going to be okay love, just wait_." Kagami said to kuroko as he was close to the hospital by just one more turn.

Kuroko looked at Kagami from the back seat as the redhead drove around the place, the view was blurry plus it was night time. He held his abdomen like he was trying to push the pain in but that only made it worse, like he was pushing his flesh against the needles. "F-Fuck..!" He panted in a whisper like voice. His body was cold and it made the pain worse, it felt horrible he didn't know what was the cause and what was happening to him.

It wasn't long till the car stopped Kagami left the driver seat and closed the door hurrying to the back seat he opened it and carefully carried kuroko in the bridal style again.

Kuroko was gasping for air trying to calm his pain down but it wasn't doing him any good, he looked up at Kagami and then at the hospital Kagami was hurrying to.

Kagami walked into the hospital running to the emergency room. "Help! He's in pain!" It was the only thing that could come out of his mouth, the nurses hurried to Kagami and one of them pushed a hospital bed with her.

The nurses took kuroko gently as possible and laid him on the bed. Kuroko bit his lips in pain while he was laid on the bed as his body was aching with pain.

He was taken to a room with other emergency patients but was separated from them with a curtain. One of the nurses went to call a doctor and it wasn't seconds till the doctor arrived.

"What happened?" The doctor said as he came in.

"I don't know! He suddenly started feeling pain!" Kagami said, he was scared for Kuroko.

"Does he have a file here?" The doctor asked.

Kagami opened his mouth to answer the doctor but was interrupted by Kuroko's words.

"Emma..D-Doctor Emma.." Kuroko said before he slapped his mouth when he was going to throw up but he still failed. The bluehead started panting and gasping as the pain gone beyond bearing. He cried his husband's name as he couldn't handle it anymore, his body felt _numb_ and his head felt light and dizzy, his heart beat very fast making him wanting air, his eyelids felt heavier by the second.

"Take him to a room and call Doctor Emma now!" The nurse nodded and pushed the bed and two men took it taking him to the told room. Kagami was following them when the nurse stopped and told him that he couldn't come any further, he wasn't convinced till they finally managed to put him sit in the waiting room.

Kagami sat in the waiting room he could barely keep still, worry filled him up making it hard for him to sit and calm down. '_What was wrong with Tetsuya? Why did they take him? It's only serious when they don't allow anyone in right?_' He couldn't help all the negative thoughts came to his mind.

'_What happened in that one day i wasn't with him? Did he eat something bad? Was he injured?_' And that is when it hit him.

'_Is the pregnancy thing real? W-wait! He can't be!_' Kagami was confused, what the hell was going on? He knew it was impossible for his male partner to be able to carry a baby. But most important what was going on with kuroko? Why is he suddenly feeling pain? Kagami didn't really take the pregnancy thing for real since it really didn't get to his mind that his _male_ partner getting pregnant so he just put that fact aside till he know everything from the doctor. Kagami recalled how kuroko told him about the whole thing, kuroko looked _troubled_.

'_Man, this is a mess_.' Kagami sighed as he put his hand on his face. He didn't know what to do next.

"Hello.." Kagami heard a voice from behind him he turned around to see who was there. It was a white haired slightly fat old man with brown eyes and glasses he looked like he was in his late fifties or something.

"Hey." The redhead replied.

"Mind if I sit?" Said the old man and Kagami nodded as he put his face back in his hands.

"I..saw them drag you here, something wrong?", the man said as he settled down and he seemed like he wanted to start a conversation.

"No..just..I have someone in the emergency and they won't let me see him.." Kagami's heart ached on his last word, he missed kuroko so much. The soft blue locks and the beautiful _sapphire_ eyes, that scent of vanilla and the gentle touch of his skin.

"Is it serious?" The man said.

"I don't know...hope not."

"You know, you seem more worried than a normal person would be... Did you owe the guy in there?" Kagami hesitated with the answer cause he didn't really feel like starting a conversation with a stranger but then he nodded even if it was admitting it to some old dude, he still did_ owe_ kuroko something.

"It seems to me that the man in there is very important to you isn't he?" Kagami's was surprised by the question '_so he noticed.._' He thought as he sighed and looked down then back at the old man who pretty much knew that Kagami was gay, of course, anyone who saw them they would guess the same.

"You never know what comes out of the emergency room,"The old man smiled gently as he looked at the room door "cause it's _miracles_ with its own kinds." then looked back at Kagami.

"Doctor!" a nurse said when she spotted the old man who nodded at her direction assuring her would come to her he stood up and smiled at kagami who seemed surprised to know that the old man was actually a doctor.

It took him by surprise to know that the old man was a doctor but he sighed again with a smile but it faded in a second when a headache hit him.'_...I need coffee.._' He walked to the coffee machine as his heart felt heavy in his chest, remembering Kuroko's laugh it was as _bright_ as the sun and the cutest in the whole world.

"_Please be safe_." He whispered to himself.

**END CHAPTER 10**

**What do you guys think? ;D I posted this late at night (3AM) **

**You hate me now? SHOW IT IN THE REVIEWS! XDD **

**I'm now working on **_**Love In A Cage (another KagaKuro) **_**because I seriously need to update. So if you haven't read it please do! **

**I'm gonna try my best to write chapter 11 ASAP but please REVIEW! It really helps me to write.**

**Thank you so much for reading! XD I LOVE YOU to all the people who didn't get bored of this story! Thank you! \\(0v0\\)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: **

He opened his eyes feeling very much light headed he didn't even know if he was fully awake now, his body felt exhausted and heavy he could barely move a hand. He took a minute to look around the room and figure out where he was, '_oh...it's the hospital..._' He was so tired to recall the reasons for him being here, he was too tired to care.

The room was empty and he was completely alone but he couldn't stay awake for long before his head and mind gave in and he fell back asleep again.

"Here you go." The nurse handed the brunette the papers. Emma took them in hand as she fixed her glasses to take a better look at the results she was given.

She sighed as she looked at them, "Okay, then I want you checking on him every two hours, inform me on any changes." She said receiving a nod as a reply.

She took the papers and was about to head her own way back to her business and check on her patients before the nurse called her.

"What is it?" The doctor said turning back to them as her hazelnut eyes look with wonder and a raised eyebrow.

"One of your patient's family is here and..." The nurse gave her troubled look that explained the whole situation, it was an everyday thing for them to see relatives and friends stressed up and scared for some patients, it wasn't anything new but it was troublesome if it went out of hand.

"Okay, which patient?" She asked calmly, it was her job as a doctor to not only find solutions and fix the problem but also to inform the patients or relatives about the situation.

"Oh, it's your MP patient." The nurse said as she gave a folder for the doctor to have a look but Emma knew which patient the nurse was talking about because there was only one MP patient and it is him.

"I'll handle it, just send them to my office." The doctor nodded with a gently smiled assuring the nurse that she would take care of it and turned back around going back to her office.

He sat on the waiting room chair tapping his foot on the floor impatiently with his palms on his head holding it in place and his elbows sitting on his knees. He couldn't sit still, he couldn't calm down he needed to know how his partner is. It's been an hour or so since he came in with the blue haired and till now he hasn't heard a thing.

He tried asking the nurses thousands of times but none was able to tell him since the doctor hasn't said anything, worry and angst swallowed his heart and ached with it.

He took a breath and stood up was about to buy another cup of coffee to keep him from breaking down before a nurse came to him.

"You are Mr. Kagami?" The nurse asked as she held papers and a file to her chest.

He turned around to see a petite sized nurse with dark hair that is warped all in a low bun in the back of her head. "Y-Yes, I am. Is there something wrong?" He answered fast yet in a nervous tone.

"The doctor would like to see you in her office, Please follow me." The nurse said as she walked aware of the man following her steps.

Kagami followed the nurse with a relief and a bit of an unsettling feeling inside him, Why can't they just let him see Kuroko? Why does he have to go to the doctor's office to take permission?

It wasn't minutes till they reached the office. The nurse knocked on the door and then opened it for Kagami to walk inside.

He got in and thanked the nurse as she left closing the door behind her. Looking back at the room Kagami saw a brunette woman sitting down on a leather chair behind a big shiny desk with a smile on her face and papers in her hands.

"Come in, sit down." She said still smiling.

Kagami sat down on one of the chairs that were facing each other in front of her desk.

The doctor brushed her hair off her face as she pushed her glasses up her nose with her middle finger.

"So, you are Tetsuya Kuroko's...?" She asked pausing in the middle of the question hoping he would answer her fast.

"His Husband." Kagami said as he kept himself calm and under control.

"_Oh_," she with a playful tone in her voice with a bit excitement and a hint if surprise. However, she let her emotions aside since she was at work now and everything was suppose to be serious.

"Mr. Kuroko is in a tight situation specially in his condition.." She said getting right into the point and look at some papers for more detailed explanation for what she was about to say next.

"Y-You mean it's bad?" Kagami said as worried expression showed on his face.

"He had exhausted his body more than it could handle, not only that but he also was exhausted mentally and under a lot of stress." She said going through the next papers as he eyes scanned them. "Which seem that it didn't only caused him to collapse but also have a very small minor bleeding, which is, of course very _very_ dangerous for his situation and especially in the stage he is in."

She placed the papers down on her desk when she was done with them.

Kagami looked worried yet confused, '_What did she mean by his situation and condition? Does that mean he was hurt before?_'.

"D-Doctor, I don't get it," he said as he hoped for more information. "What do you mean? What _is_ his condition?"

The doctor looked confused for a second but she put the pieces together in an instant as a bright smile appeared on her face. "Oh, you don't know about it, do you?" She said.

"Then let me tell you, your partner is pregnant." She said calmly with a gently smile on her face and eyes looking straight at the red haired so that he would know she wasn't joking around.

Kagami froze for a second there, he had his eyes filled with confusion. "W-wait! You're serious!" He said not believing a word she said.

"Yes, I am one hundred percent sure."

"S-So it's not a typing mistake or a mix up in the system...?" He said as he looked down pretty confused on how was it even possible.

"No, it isn't." She said still with a small smile on her lips. "This is possible and your partner is a very lucky man." She said.

Kagami put his head on his hands and elbow resting on his knees once again as he seemed like he was holding his head in place.

So Kuroko _really is _pregnant, it wasn't a mistake or anything he was just too much of an idiot to get it. Kuroko had a life inside him and it was his baby, it was _their_ very own baby.

"C-Can I see him?" He said as his voice sounded a bit shaky at first.

"Okay." The doctor agreed, she knew she wouldn't be able to stop him anyway. She stood up from her desk taking the red head to his beloved. The walked till they reached the wanted room he slowly opened the door to not make a sound.

Kuroko was laid on bed with a IV on him and other pulse machines and such as but kagami didn't care much about.

He walked to Kuroko slowly as he scanned the fatigue that showed on the blue haired face. Kagami stood beside the bed as he gently brushed Kuroko's baby blue haired locks, exposing the pale forehead. He gently smiled and placed a kiss on top of Kuroko's head then another one on his forehead.

Kagami turned around to thank the doctor but before he knew it she was already gone.

He knelt down to Kuroko who was in deep sleep, he grabbed his pale cold fingers and placed a kiss on them, he kissed the back of Kuroko's hand. "You suffered and endured it all alone and I was an idiot and didn't believe you, if I only listened this wouldn't have happened." He said as he bit his lip in regret.

"For a second there, I thought you might have gone from my life, I haven't seen you for a day and It felt like months." He said pained '_you don't know how many things went through my mind as I waited to see you, I thought of everything I could have said to you if I just got to see you one more time_.'

"_I love you_ _so much_." He whispered.

**END CHAPTER 11**

**A/N: **

**I know, I know. It's a very short chapter. I will start the next one now :D! (Even though it's almost 3 AM TvT and I have school.)**

**I wanted to write a Halloween special (T^T) but I guess luck wasn't on my side.**

**Anyway!**

**MP stands for Male Pregnancy and it's the short cut used around the hospital. There will be more details about this in the next chapter.**

**Thanks for reading and REVIEW :)! **


	12. Chapter 12

**Here you go! Sorry for a short chapter! . I wanted to update my both stories together and I'm doing it now so please in enjoy this chapter! :D**

**Chapter 12:**

He opened his eyes half way and felt his chest light and he could breathe better. It took him a bit to shake off his daze, he looked at his side and there stood nurse was just done removing the IV needle and was doing the needed check ups.

"Oh, you woke up." She said as a smile appeared of her bright face. "How are you feeling?" She asked.

"...better.." He just realized how chocked his voice was and how dry his throat.

"Do you need anything?" She asked still smiling.

"..Water." I said managing to say it out.

"Sure." The nurse said before she turned away and out of the room.

He look at myself and notice the IV needle on him and that he was wearing the hospital gown and nothing else, his eyes spotted the clock and it was _2:05 PM_.

His eyes scan the room again till the nurse came back with the cup of water.

"Thank you.." He said as he took the cup with both hands as he tried to sit up but the pain shoot him right in the spot.

"..shit.." He hissed in pain and waited for it to fade then he drank from the cup and handed it back to the nurse as he went back to his original position.

"You should sleep for the night and rest, okay?" She said sounding concerned as she smiled a little.

Kuroko looked a bit confused. "Wait, What time is it now?" He asked.

"It's.." She raised he wrist to her eye level and glanced at her watch "Two in the morning." She said.

"How long have I slept?"

"For about..six hours, I guess." She said like it was nothing, but to Kuroko it was. The nap he just had felt like a five minute thing and he felt even more tired and felt sleepy already again, it wasn't like him to sleep this long.

"Just rest now, okay? Don't stress yourself. Click that if you need me." She pointed to the button beside the bed and smiled before she left the room.

Kuroko laid down on bed, he was tired again he felt so weak and drinking the cool water made him sleepy. He had a lot to think about and a lot of thing coming to his way, he need to talk to Kagami but he couldn't concentrate on anything his mind was shutting now, everything was going black.

"We will have it down in the office by tomorrow...Okay, okay, goodbye." He closed his office phone and sighed. He should be keeping things together and do his job right but what he has been downing is dazing off in meetings and he missed a deadline today, it couldn't get worse.

He had his plan on his face then he sighed again and let his hand travel up his head to his maroon hair.

'_I wonder if he woke up by now..?_' For a minute there he would have called the hospital but he couldn't he knew Kuroko needed rest plus he would see him it's only a matter of hours so he had to keep his shit together.

"Hey! Taiga!" The man at the door finally raised his voice a bit after waiting patiently for Kagami's reply on his calling.

"Oh, what is it?" Kagami said, snapping out of his thoughts.

"You seem a to be spacing a lot , something wrong?" The guy said walking inside the office.

"No I'm fine, what do you have there?" Asked Kagami, pointing out the papers the young man had in hand.

"Oh! Yeah here you go, this is the report you wanted." The guy said putting it on Kagami's desk.

"Thank you." Kagami said as he took them and scanned them through as he opened them one by one.

"Hey you really alright?"

"Thanks, but I'm fine." Kagami said and he knew he couldn't let his personal feelings into his work, at least not anymore than it already has.

"Has he eaten?" Asked the brunette sitting in her office as she looked through the report papers.

"I just had the nurse to get him his lunch so he must be eating now." Said the small figured nurse as she held the papers to her chest.

"When did he wake up?"

"As far as I know, once in around _2 am_ and only now which was one hour ago." She said recalling both events.

Emma took her time to fixed and puzzle everything together, he patient was not in that much of a great condition and he was sleeping a lot plus the check up reports are not showing any changes. The problem now is not physically anymore it was mentally and the most important thing is the mental state of the patient.

"Doctor...?" Said the nurse in concern.

"Okay Anna you can leave and take these with you." She gave the nurse the reports back as she needed some time to try and figure out what to do.

"Yes, Doctor." Anna nodded before leaving the office.

He could sit up better now and he won't feel that crazy pain he would have if he made a move yet he couldn't take a position to his sides which made it often hard to sleep.

The hospital lunch has been sitting there for not so long ago, yet he didn't eat much of it. He wouldn't lie he was hungry but this wasn't the food he wanted or maybe he just didn't want food at all, he drank the juice, tasted some of the chicken and took a bite from the sandwich, that was it, he was good, eating more than that wasn't an option cause he didn't feel like it and plus he might throw it up any minute.

He waited for a nurse to come and take his barely touched meal but she didn't seem like she was coming anytime soon.

He fixed the bed back from the 'siting-up' position to the original one and laid down thinking of how many things he wanted to say to Kagami and none of them were the '_you should have believed me_' or '_You don't want my kid!_'.

He wanted fix things between them cause things this way are killing him, he couldn't bare a minute like this. He wanted to tell kagami about the baby and to tell him it's alright if kagami didn't want it, yet this was as far as he would think or explain things to himself, he would stop here cause this part scared him.

He didn't want to throw the baby away for adoption or go through abortion or any of that, he wanted this baby and he wanted Kagami to accept it.

He was pulled out of his thoughts when he heard a knock on the door.

"Hello." Said the brunette doctor as she walked into the room taking a look at how the machine were functioning and then a look back at her patient.

"Hello.." Kuroko greeted back a bit relieved when he saw the doctor.

"How are you feeling now?" She asked the common question that he was asked about ten times since he came here.

"I'm okay." He replied.

"Can you sit up?" She asked.

"Not for long but I can manage." He said.

"How is your stomach feeling? Any pain?" She said as she stood at the end of the hospital bed.

"It's fine though it would feel painful from time to time." He explained.

"Does it come strong?" She asked trying to get a more precise answer.

"Yes, it came three times while I was sleeping today but as for the rest the pain was faint." He explained again.

"Okay." She said as she took a moment to think and then her eyes spotted the lunch.

"Have you eaten?" She questioned

"Yes." He nodded.

"I can see more than just left overs, is it not to your liking?"

"I'm not that hungry." He said after shaking his head to the sides.

"How does it feel down there? Is it painful?" She asked not even blinking an eye.

Little blushes appeared on Kuroko's cheeks , it was slightly embarrassing to talk about such places but he knew it was health related. Now that she mentioned it, he started to pay more attention to it, he had been feeling a bit stingy down there and his insides felt so heated up they were almost burning which was the reason it was hard to sit up.

"It does feel painful some times, makes it hard to sleep or sit up." He answered her question and she nodded back.

"Okay, I will explain your condition now," she said. "You had a minor bleeding and that explained what you were feeling, we could tell you were under a lot of pressure and you body was exhausted so was your mind which is not good for a pregnant person." She said still explaining. "Plus, you didn't eat anything and you had a lack of vitamins, which was the reason we needed to use the IV." She said ending her words.

Kuroko was paying attention to what she said and he was relieved it wasn't anything serious yet it worried him his situation.

"Tetsuya, we are keeping you here till you are stable and in a condition where you can at least stand," she said adjusting her glasses. "And trust me you won't fully recover if you are still stressed so I need you to stop worry so you can get better." She said pointing out to whatever was filling his mind with worry and stress.

"I understand." He replied to her, "When does the visiting hours start?" He asked and the doctor smiled in relief knowing he will deal with whatever he had in mind.

**END CHAPTER 12**

**I'm sorry if its crappy written.**

**I wanted to write more but I didn't have time and my mom would wake me up for school any minute so it was post it now or never.**

**I hope you enjoyed please review! **

**I need to sleep I can't write .**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13:  
**

"Damn this..!" He cursed under his breath. He sat waiting in the car with his head resting on the driving wheel and his hands holding it from both sides, he has been waiting for almost half an hour now and his order still didn't arrive.

"We're very sorry sir, it won't happen again." A teenage girl, with blond hair tied in the back of her head and a gray cap she had on, came to Kagami with the bouquet of roses.

"Okay, just put it here." He said as he tapped the leather car chair twice with his hand that held the money and stretched his it to open the door. The girl open the door wider and placed the bouquet on then chair took the money that was handed to her, she smiled with a 'thank-you' and closed the car door and went her way.

The nurse was checking his blood pressure and his heart rate now, he looked at the numbers he didn't know what it meant exactly but he could tell everything was going fine from the nurse's expression, she took a note of everything and went out.

Kuroko looked at the time in the clock it seemed that visiting hours started now, he was going with what the doctor told him and he would let every thing out and clear his chest to stop all the stress.

"Are you feeling better?" A familiar voice said, Kuroko snapped from his thoughts and looked at the doctor who was smiling happily.

"Yes." He said as he nodded.

"I have checked with the nurses and your condition is stable but we need to wait a bit more to make sure it will stay like that, so since you are feeling better, How about we do an ultrasound later?" She smiled and suggested.

"Okay then, Thank you." He said nodding back.

"You're welcome." She replied and left the room to continue her busy routine. 

He walked into the hallways and read the room numbers till he caught the right one, the door was already open. He peeked a look inside and the baby blue haired male was there and was looking at the clock on the wall.

"How are you?" Kagami said, breaking the silence in room and walked in.

"Taiga.." Kuroko looked a little surprised by Kagami's unexpected appearance "I'm fine." He answers.

"I'm glad," Kagami said as he grabbed a chair that was in the corner of the room and placed it beside the hospital bed then sat on it. He set the flowers on the little table which was also beside the bed.

"Tetsuya, I.." He tried to find the words as looked down on the ground. "If I only looked after you better, this wouldn't have happened. I talked to the doctor and she told me everything, and about your case now." He said the words that he had prepared in his mind hundred of times before coming here.

Kuroko held Kagami's hand which made the other male face him.

"Taiga, I'm feeling better now, me being here isn't your fault." He held Kagami's hand tighter to reassure him.

"If I believed you when you told me.." He said looking down again and regret filling his voice.

"I don't blame you, a pregnant male isn't something you would hear everyday isn't it? I didn't believe at first too."

"It's still kind of my fault and I owe you an apology, _I'm sorry, Tetsuya_." Kagami said as he grabbed your hand close to his lips and whispered an apology through it. Kuroko had a pained expression on his face.

"_But Taiga_," he said, sitting up and with his tone a bit sharp now.

"Yes?" He said looking at Kuroko.

"Remember when I called you the other day, about the my sudden reschedule for the hospital appointment." Said Kuroko with his bangs hiding his eyes.

"Yeah..?" Kagami said.

"I came to your office before that call," He said with his hand letting go of Kagami's and he holding the blanket. "I was wondering why you haven't picked up my calls or answered my texts, I thought you were busy, or maybe you weren't at the office, _m-maybe_.." His voice was brittle and shaky, his hands were trembling and holding the blanket tighter, almost into fists. He remembered the pain and it all came back to him.

"Tetsuya..." Kagami was about to reach for him.

"No!" He moved away and tears showed on the side of his eyes. "You were laughing with you friends a-and you were carefree, like nothing happened, like I haven't called, like the _burden who is me _wasn't there to stress you up." His arm was covering his face now and drying his eyes.

"Tetsuya, let me explain." He knew kuroko would get mad and he knew he needed to explain, it was all messed up.

Kuroko had his face cover with his arm and he couldn't speak due to the '_hic_' and sniffing he kept doing.

"Listen, when I heard about your pregnancy I didn't believe it I thought they might have given you the wrong file or whatever, I was still stressed about it and didn't know what to do." He said as he held Kuroko closer to his chest and comforting him, because the pain of seeing Kuroko crying like that was just unbearable.

"I couldn't concentrate at work I kept researching all about the pregnancy if it was even possible, The paperwork came down on me and I couldn't pick up when you first called because I wasn't ready to talk to you yet, then I lost my phone in a meeting hall and I couldn't find it but my workers did and they came and wanted to know why I wasn't myself and they told me that an important meeting will start and I should pull myself together, that's when you called and I couldn't make it." He let go of his beloved and held his chin up wanting to see his face. "I _hate_ the fact that I hurt _you_, I will never do that again, _Will you forgive me?_" Kuroko put his arms suddenly around your neck and forcefully pulled you down hugging you in progress.

"Don't do it again or the baby won't have your name."

"It's officially mine." Kagami chuckled and kissed your shoulder.

"..." Kuroko let go of Kagami's neck then kissed him lightly on the lips and laid back down on the bed.

"Oh here, I got you this." Kagami took out the box that was behind the bouquet of roses and handed it to kuroko.

"W-What is it?", The male tried to sit up but the slight pain he got stopped him from even doing it.

"Lay back down!" Kagami was already standing. Kuroko tore the gray warping and it was a white box with an 'iPhone' on the side.

"Oh, a new phone." Kuroko's words did sound emotionless but from his brighten up expression and his rosy cheeks you could tell he was happy.

"I already backed up your previous data in there so you can just go ahead and open it." Kagami said.

"Thank you, Taiga." Kuroko said looking up at kagami who had one hand pressed on the wall to keep him balanced.

"You're welcome, love." He leaned down and placed a hand on Kuroko's pale rosy cheek to kiss the male's lips. He placed a hand on Kagami's hand, it was so warm and strong he could feel the warmth through his cheek.

Kuroko smiled and opened the iPhone box to start using his new phone.

"You like the wallpaper?" Kagami smirked.

"When did you take this?" Kuroko chuckled looking at the picture of Kagami shirtless on bed with Kuroko arms around him like a he was a body pillow.

"Last week, you looked so cute sleeping peacefully like that." He said.

"I have an ultrasound after this, Can you come with me?" Kuroko asked as he flipped through his new phone.

"Yeah sure, we were planning it anyway right?" He kissed the top of the male's head.

**-After an Hour-  
**

"Excuse me." A nurse knocked on the door and it was the same one who check on him this morning. She was taking an ultrasound machine into the room and putting it beside the bed. "The doctor will be here soon to do the ultrasound, do you want me to get you anything?" She said.

Kuroko looked at Kagami before answering, "No, thank you." The nurse smiled and left the room.

It wasn't long before the doctor entered the room and greeted the both males, she sat on a chair close to the machine.

"Are you ready?" She said turning the machine on and waiting for it to start.

Kuroko pulled the hospital gown up from under the blanket and exposed his stomach to the cold air in the room. The doctor took out the remote-like device that was wired to the machine and put a colorless gel on the top of it.

"Okay, here we go." She placed the device on her patient's abdomen. Kuroko held his husband's hand and squeezed it lightly when he felt the cold gel on his skin receiving a squeeze back and a smile from Kagami.

The doctor moved the device on Kuroko's stomach and a picture appeared on the screen, it was dark with a little gray at the bottom of the screen, in the middle there was a little gray shape with black color inside it giving it a last touch and it was circled by a light gray line that barely showed. The whole picture was moving as the doctor kept moving the device around Kuroko's stomach.

"Look here," she spoke up and pointed at the little gray colored shape. "That's the baby." She said as she moved the device around again to let the couple have a better look.

"_It's so small._" Kagami said teasingly.

"It's barely a month old after all." Kuroko said as he looked at the screen.

"Five weeks, to be exact." The doctor spoke up. "It looks good from here, seems everything is going smoothly."

"Can we have it printed out?" Kuroko asked with his hands still holding his gown and his eyes looking at the screen as he slightly smiled.

"Yeah, Of course." She said and clicked a couple of buttons making the photo saved in the machine. "I will have the nurses print it out." She smiled as she removed the device from Kuroko.

"Thankfully, the progress of the several first weeks is going well." she said as she returned the device in its place in the machine.

"When will he get discharged?" Kagami asked as the doctor handed him some tissues to give to Kuroko so he can removed the gel off himself and Kuroko did so as he listened to them.

"We need to make sure if his condition is stable and inject him then he can leave , but if he felt better soon we will have him discharged." She said explaining as she set the machine aside.

"What 'inject'?" Kuroko said as he knew he was speaking some messed up English there.

"It's to help you through the stage of pregnancy and make sure everything goes smoothly, it helps the child's grown and avoided any disabilities from happening." She said.

"Oh, okay." Kagami said.

"Thank you, Doctor." Kuroko said then returned to his original position feeling comfortable in place.

"You're welcome." A nurse entered the room and took the machine out after the doctor told her about the photo and they both exited the room.

Now the hospital room was quiet and you can only hear the sound of the nurses walking, taps of their feet and the light chatter of the staff.

"How are feeling?" Kagami asked.

"...a bit tired." Kuroko said looking at the other male. Kagami placed his hand on Kuroko's forehead then slid his finger into the baby blue locks and pushed them back to place a kiss on the small pale forehead.

"Go to sleep, 'Kay?" He whispered against Kuroko's forehead and kissed it again. "It's late." He let go of you and smiled.

"You're going?" Kuroko said as he grabbed Kagami's hand, his eyes were at their limit and the exhaustion came at him all at once, he was done for.

"I'll stay.." He said as he sat back down and squeezed Kuroko's hand lightly and waited for his beloved to fall asleep. 

**-End Chapter 13-**

**What did you think? I have to say I read this many times and worked very hard on it (yet I feel it's missing something.)**

**Anyway, guys! I'm really running out of ideas, I'm not saying I don't know what to add to the plot (don't worry I have the main plot all in mind.) **

**I'm just saying I want to see what you look forward for in the next chapter and what is the most thing you enjoy!**

**The season in this story is Winter.**

**Note: **

**When Kuroko said this part:**

"Don't do it again or the baby won't have your name."

**He meant that the baby's last name won't be 'Kagami' (since Kuroko can put his name as the baby's last name too.). I just wanted to explain this since I read the chapter again and thought readers might not get it.**

**Thank you for reading and for keeping up with this crappy story!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14:  
**

He woke up that morning feeling a lot better, he had called his company and explained why he hasn't been able to go to work, they said it was fine but he won't be allowed to take any days off anytime soon.

As for the rest of the day, he was getting checked up by the nurses and being given the tasteless hospital food. In the evening, he was informed that he would be discharged after getting his shot.

Kuroko was sitting on the hospital bed and watching the television to kill time. He had told the nurses that he would want to take the injection after his partner arrives, so in time being he was just waiting for Kagami.

His suit and clothes from when he first came to the hospital were already bagged up by the nurses, they also printed the picture of the couple's unborn baby and had it in a small brown envelope.

Kuroko closed the television since he had lost interest of whatever that was being aired, he got off the bed as his bare feet touched the cold floor sending a chill to his body. He walked to the toilet, which was in the room, and opened its door. He washed his face with the warm water and then looked at the mirror, his face looked pale and his eye's were slightly red and had little bags under them. He looked tired even though he didn't feel it, he looked exhausted. He took a breath and washed his face again with a last splash then dried it with the paper napkins that were offered in the hospital toilet.

Kuroko was back on the bed, he picked up his phone and was about to call his husband when he heard a knock on the door.

"Babe.." Kagami said with a warm loving smile on his face he walked closer and placed a hand behind Kuroko's head before pulling it slightly and kissing his forehead. "How are you feeling?" Kagami asked looking at Kuroko.

"I'm fine." Kuroko answered.

Kagami placed the bag he brought with him on the chair "Here, I got you a change of clothes." He said. "When are you getting discharged exactly?"

"I just need the nurse to come and give me the injection, that's all." Kuroko said and then there was a knock on the door and a male nurse came in with some medical equipment.

"Hello, are you ready?" Said the blonde dude with the English accent and Kuroko nodded in reply.

The man settled everything and started to prepare the injection. Kagami gave Kuroko a look which made the blue haired patient give another questioning one.

"Why is it a _guy_ who is giving you the injection?" He spoke in Japanese

"I don't know," Kuroko replied in the same language.

"Please sit on the edge here with your legs out to me." The nurse said taping the edge of the bed as Kuroko posed as he was told.

"Where is he gonna be injected?" Kagami asked the nurse in English.

"The thigh." He replied swiftly. "It's easier for it to go through the body that is." The nurse spoke.

"Please raise the gown," The nurse said and Kuroko did, raising it to the right length. He wiped a small pre-injection swab on the place where the needle would go, he put his cold slender finger on Kuroko's thigh "Inhale.." He said as he inserted the injection in slowly making Kuroko winch then he push the medicine inside Kuroko's flesh. He slowly began to take it out and then pressed a cotton on the injected spot. Kuroko could feel his thigh slightly going numb, Kagami had his hand around Kuroko's shoulder most of the time to give him support.

The nurse had already put on a band aid in the little wound. "In an hour or so you will get drowsy and tired which is fine, you might get nauseous and in that case, try avoid eating anything heavy." He said and he picked up the medical equipment.

"Thank you." Kuroko said cover himself, the nurse nodded and left the room.

Kuroko got off the bed and managed to stand he looked at Kagami who was emptying the bag from clothes and putting them on the bed for Kuroko to wear.

"Take that off." Kagami said pointing out the hospital gown and handed the jeans to their owner. Kuroko wore his jeans first then slide off his gown and folded it leaving it on the bed and he wear his shirt and then put on the warm coat.

"Get me the shoes, they're right there." Kuroko told Kagami pointing behind the hospital bag where they put the clothes he first came with.

Kagami got the small black leather short-almost boots and gave to his partner.

"Is it cold outside?" Kuroko asked as he slipped his foot in boot wondering about the weather even though he knew it was cold he just wanted to know _how_ cold.

"A little." Kagami replied as he was putting the clothes, that were in the plastic bag, in the bag he brought.

Kuroko was done putting his boots on and was fully clothed he walked to his husband.

"Wait.." Kagami spoke as he got a dark gray scarf out of the bag and rolled it around Kuroko exposed neck.

"Is it that cold?" Kuroko asked.

"Just in case." Kagami said leaning in with a smirk and kissed Kuroko's little nose.

"Oh, you're leaving?" A nurse appeared out of nowhere a front of the door.

"Yeah," Kagami said raising an eyebrow at her.

"Well, the doctor needs to see first, so would please follow me?" She said offering.

Kuroko looked at Kagami who looked back at him. "Okay." Kuroko looked at the nurse.

They walked to the doctor's office and followed the nurse for directions. They entered the office and there sat the doctor with a file or two on the desk. "Hello," she said when the couple were seated and the nurse was out of the room. "How are you feeling?" She said asking her patient and it seemed she was asking about the injection.

"I'm fine." He said as he didn't feel anything coming up or any effects from the injection yet.

"I assume the nurse told you that you will get them in an hour and in that time I need you to rest, " She said taking out a hospital paper and started writing. "Here, I will write you some vitamins that you should take." She said signing the paper, "There is a clinic down at the next building, you will be able to find them there." She said talking to Kagami about the directions and handing him the paper.

"More importantly," she said pulling her hair locks behind her ear, "I'm pretty sure that you know what will happen if someone heard about the male pregnancy that is in this hospital, right?" She asked looking at them directly.

Kagami and Kuroko had never thought of that, they didn't think of what will happen if the news of a male pregnancy came out. Kuroko looked at Kagami who held his hand tightly.

"We won't let that happen." Kagami said with serious eyes and sharp words.

"Same goes for us, our patients safety is the most important to us and it will always will," she said taking out an envelope and setting it on the table. "No one in this hospital knows about your pregnancy except me, Annie the nurse who checks on you and the director of the hospital. The male pregnancy code is MP and it is kept that way and no one knows what it means, all the staff know it's important and any case with MP code said about it will be send to me immediately." She explained.

"So nobody knows about this.." Kuroko spoke.

"No, just me and the people I mentioned, even the nurse who gave you the shot doesn't know." She said opening the envelope taking out a card and giving it to Kuroko.

He took it and eyes it fully, it was a white card with a red frame and it had Kuroko's ID picture and information and on top if the frame it had the words 'MP Patient'.

"What is this?" Kagami asked as he glanced at the card.

"It's a card that you should use on appointments and emergencies, just give it to the nurses and they will take you to me and you won't have to pass by any computer checks." She explained.

"Nice.." Kagami muttered looking at the card from Kuroko's shoulder.

"That's all I wanted to say, you can leave if you want." She said smiling at the couple.

"Thank you very much." Kuroko smiled a little and bowed his head slightly.

"Doctor, when do I stop feeling dizzy and weird?" Kuroko asked hoping for a solution to his little problem.

"You don't have to worry about that, in about the second month it will stop but it depends on your body." She said and Kuroko nodded in reply and stood up shaking her hands in goodbye and Kagami did the same.

They were out of the office and on their way out of the hospital, Kagami had his arm around Kuroko's waist keeping him close.

"You want something?" Kagami said looking at the vending machine with the little snacks on the entrance of the hospital.

"No, I'm good." He said leaning his head on Kagami's shoulder. They were already out of the hospital and Kuroko could feel the chilled temperature on his face.

Kagami pulled out the car key's from his pocket then clicked the button toward the parking and their cars front lights flashed. Kagami opened the door for Kuroko and they both got in the car.

They started to drive to their home, It was almost dark and the stores lights were on and people were heading out of their jobs and into their homes. Kuroko looked at the streets from the glass windows with his reflection on them he loved to see the streets at night cause he believed they were livelier in this time of the day. Just looking out of the window made him feel steady and made his body at ease, he felt relax. His leg felt a bit painful but mostly numb and heavy he knew the feeling would go since it felt like it won't last for long.

"What are you thinking?" Kagami asked glancing at Kuroko then back at the road.

"Nothing." Kuroko answered honestly.

"What do you want for dinner?"

"Anything you will make." Kuroko answered but this time looking at his husband.

"Nothing specific?" He asked again to get something out of his partner but Kuroko just shook his head.

"Okay then." Kagami said smiling and drove home.

•••••••

"You go lay down, I'll call you when it's ready." Kagami said putting on his apron and getting the ingredients to cook.

"Hmm.." Kuroko nodded and walked to their bedroom he laid down on the bed with his coat on and a loosen scarf he was too exhausted to do anything he just wanted to relax and stare at the ceiling of their bedroom. It wasn't a minute till he was fast asleep.

"Tetsuya.." He heard a sweet voice calling his name then felt a warm hand on his hair then sliding to his cheek "wake up.." He opened his eyes looking at Kagami's smiling face.

"Mmm.." He nuzzled against Kagami's hand.

"Come on..dinner's ready."

"...sleep with me.." He said squeezing Kagami's hand.

He looked at his little partner with a smirked then laid down beside him and hugged him close.

"We should eat.." He kissed Kuroko's forehead.

"Taiga always thinks about food first.." He said came close to Kagami's chest.

He laughed lightly at Kuroko reply "It's for your health."

"And your stomach.." Kuroko kissed his chin and Kagami chuckled.

"Anyway, What do you want to do for Christmas?" Kagami asked.

Time passed too quickly Kuroko didn't even realize they were almost at the end of December and the holiday is almost here.

"I don't know.." Kuroko said looking at Kagami still thinking about the coming holiday.

He kissed Kuroko's parted lips and sat up. "The food is gonna get cold."

"Okay."

**-End of Chapter 14-**

**First! An early **_**Merry Christmas!**_** (Even though I don't celebrate it XD but it's for all the ones who do.)**

**Finally the chapter is here! I just finished exams a week (and a half..?) ago and holiday started! :D but not very good start for me since I have a cold and a two-day fever that didn't go away. . I'm so tired..**

**Anyway, I wanted to post this chapter now so I can work on the Christmas chapter on **_**Christmas**_**! And it will be posted two or three days after Christmas and then I will start a New Year's Chapter after that and I will try to post it on **_**New Year's Day**_**!**

**Please look forward to all of that and thank you for reading this story and keep on reading and REVIEWING! do that, now, go **_review_**...**

**I have main ideas for both coming chapters but it would be nice to hear your opinions about them and about how the story is going! So go, make my day, AND REVIEW!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15:**

It was a day before Christmas Eve, Kuroko sat on their living room's couch with his cheek on his hand watching tv and skipping through some channels. They had their bags ready, they were going on a two-day trip in a hotel out of town a change of place and great way to celebrate an occasion. But someone had lost their car keys and was searching for them in the room.

"Are you sure they were in the room?" Kuroko said leaving the remote and turning to the room door.

"Yeah! " Kagami shouted from the inside of the room. "Check the couch again!" Kagami shouted as he searched under the bed.

"Ok." Kuroko agreed and started to look between the pillows and under the couch but he didn't find a thing.

"Any luck?" Kagami said getting out of the room and glancing at the counter for a certain key that wasn't there.

"No, check the bathroom." Kuroko said.

"Why would it be there?"

"I don't know."

"Damn it, where would that key go?!" Kagami sighed and went to check the bathroom.

Kuroko turned back to turn the TV off but before he could click the button the news caught his interest.

_'A great snow storm attacks the XXXX area, cause to close the following roads-'_

"Taiga.." Kuroko called as his eyes were still on screen and at the streets names.

"Did you find it?" Kagami said scratching the back on his head and looking at the room once more before looking at the TV.

"I don't think we need it. The roads are closed." Kuroko said.

"What do you mean?!" Kagami said as he walked to the TV.

_'It predicted that it might last for the next 48 hours. It's had been almost five years since California faced such stormy weather and tonight-'  
_  
Kagami turned off the TV and sat at the couch. "Man! You gotta be kidding me! I mean right before when we were about to leave!"

"Maybe it's for the best." Kuroko said smiling at Kagami who was cursing and pissed off about the sudden news. The bell rang and Kuroko walked to see who it is.

"God! this is a mess...I will call to cancel the reservation." Kagami stood up and left to get his phone and talk in the room.

"Oh hello." Their old lady neighbor, Mrs. Keating, was on the door holding a plate of fresh cookies. "This is an early Merry Christmas gift." She said as the plate was slightly shaking from her shaky hold.

"Thank you very much." Kuroko took the plate from her and smiled. Kagami was shouting in the background on the phone. "What do you mean we can't get a refund?! I didn't use the room yet!"

"What is wrong dear?" The old lady asks in concern.

"It's just because of the weather we can't go to our trip so he is canceling the reservation." Kuroko explained.

"What? Why? What is wrong with the weather?" The lady asking in a wondering tone.

"It's just really stormy and snowing that is." Kuroko said.

"NO! Let me talk to your manager!" Kagami shouts in the room.

"That doesn't sound good...you better stay home boys.. It is much safer." She says smiling.

"We will." Kuroko says.

"I AM NOT! What is this service!" His husband shouts again.

"I better leave now, my daughter is going to pick me up, be careful boys." She said, walking away and leaving.

"We will, you take care too." He waves back and closes the door when she leaves. He walks into his apartment again sets the plate on the counter and looks at his husband who seemed to be done with his call.

"What happened?" Kuroko asked.

"They wouldn't give a refund they want us to take it now or not, plus! It turned out our room was double booked!" Kagami explained the disturbing matter.

"And?" Kuroko asked calmly.

"The people who booked it canceled and didn't get a refund too so they wouldn't give us one either..." Kagami was pissed off by what happened he had a serious mad face on.

"Hey.." Kuroko said. "It's fine, don't let it get to you.." He holds Kagami's hand.

"I made coffee, let's drink okay?"

•••

Since they weren't going anywhere on Christmas Eve they both had to go to work, but good for them working hours had decreased since it's a holiday and they will go home three hours earlier.

Kuroko was finishing some files and typing them to the laptop. The office was almost empty and thankfully there wasn't a lot of work so he might get off early. A faint pain came to his abdomen he winched and put a hand on his stomach. He had to bare the pain so he can finish this work.

"Staying late tonight?" One of the works who was staying late came with a two cups of coffee and setting one on Kuroko's desk.

"I just need to finish this and I'm done for the day." He takes the coffee muttering a thank-you and takes a sip.

"Okay then, I won't hold you back." He taps Kuroko's shoulder then leaves.

Kuroko goes back to typing the data and smells the coffee which had a bad taste and even a worse smell, how did he even drink it before. Leaving the coffee aside he continues his work so he can get off on time.

On the other hand, Kagami was in the office with a guy complaining about the some sudden project.

"I can't do this project now! There isn't enough time! I have to go!" The guy said with a folder on his hand as he explained.

"Look, I understand and you are not the only one forced to sit and work on a holiday. But this is needed today and I told you it's not in my hands!" Kagami tried to explained everything. The orders came from the other managers and he couldn't deny them cause the projects were needed in time and there weren't enough workers either.

"Can't you have this project given to another dude in the department? I can't stay! I have a flight in two hours!" He tried to explain again with a much urgent excuse. Kagami looked at the guy and sighed. He knew he wasn't supposed to do this and it was wrong and very much irresponsible but he just couldn't _not_ do it.

"Okay! I want you to work on at least the beginning of it and you can go and I will put it on progress." He said sighing and taking the folder.

"Thank you! Thank you so much!" The man said exhaling with relief.

"Now go work on it if you want to catch that flight." Kagami said and the man thanked again before leaving the office.

Kagami sighed again but this time with his hand on his face, he wasn't going to make it on time to home. He wasn't much of a rough and grumpy boss he was expected to be. He just couldn't let the poor guy miss a flight on a very busy yet very special holiday.

He took out the documents he needed to see and sign before leaving.

••

Kuroko was out of the company and waiting for Kagami to pick him up from work. He had received a text from his partner that he will be there in a second, and truly it wasn't a minute before he was there.

Kuroko got in the car and closed the door behind him then buckling the seat belt.

"How was your day?" Kuroko asked after kissing Kagami's cheek as in a fast greeting.

"Fine. Yet annoying, yours?" Kagami asked grabbing Kuroko's both cheeks with one hand and squeezing the round cheeks then kissing his lip and nose.

"It was surprisingly easy going." He said holding his cheeks in slight disturbance. "Ow, don't do that."

"Why?" He said teasingly. "You look so cute. I couldn't help it." He chuckles and starts driving.

They got out of the elevator door and walked the hallway that led to their apartment Kagami put a hand on Kuroko's back and opened the apartment door for them.

They entered the entrance and took off their coats, Kuroko eyes caught the holiday decorations in the living room, the small Christmas tree and the wool blanket with the holiday colors that was put on the couch giving it new style. Not only the living room but also the kitchen table, it had two set of plates and glasses, a new silverware placed beside each plate and side dishes already on the table.

"What do you think?" Kagami said and slide his arms around His pregnant partner and hugged him lightly.

"You did this?" Kuroko said almost whispering.

"No, Santa did it." He chuckled. "Do you like it?"

"Taiga.." Kuroko turned and kissed his husband's lips sweetly. "Thank you." He whispered against his lips with their noses still touching.

Every Christmas they would celebrate in a hotel or in have dinner in a restaurant and that would be it. They talked once about doing one at home and staying up till midnight when it was officially Christmas, but with work and everything they didn't get a chance.

"You're welcome." He muttered against your lips and kiss them again. "Now let's go and change."

After dressing up in a much comfortable clothes than the work suits they had on, they went to the kitchen table where they would have dinner.

"Please be seated, dinner shall be served soon." Kagami said as he pulled a chair for his partner.

"Okay." He smiled at how his husband was acting so formally.

Kagami walked to the unheated oven and took out the two of plates the main dinner meal he prepared before and thank god they were warm enough. He took them out and walked to the table setting one a front of Kuroko then another on his side of the table.

They both seated and started to eat the meal that was served. They chatted and talked, teased and laughed.

"I bought something from the grocery store yesterday.." Kuroko said as he looked for it in the kitchen.

"What is it?" Kagami said sitting on the couch with the TV on.

"This.." Kuroko took out a small candy-like bag from the cupboard then went and sat on the couch with kagami.

"Chocolate covered marshmallows.." Kagami said as he pulled kuroko closer to his side putting an arm around his shoulders and another behind the couch.

"Here." Kuroko opened up the small bag that had 'Mini chocolate covered marshmallows' on it and took out a piece putting it close to his husband's mouth which Kagami took it and chewed.

"It's good.." He said taking one and putting it in Kuroko's mouth.

"..mm.." He chewed the treat and felt the chocolate melt in his mouth exposing the soft marshmallow.

"Here." He puts another two in his partner's mouth. "And this one for the baby." He puts another one again when he sees that there is space.

"...!" Kuroko swallows it all in and looks at Kagami with a glare.

"What? You liked the taste." Kagami smirks then puts a hand on the back of Kuroko's head and crash their lips together. He let's his lips do their role and holds his partner's hands pinning them on the couch. Getting more deep with the kiss he feels his partner trying to get free from being locked to the couch.

Kagami let's go of the kiss and looks at his partner with little gap they had between their noses from almost touching. "What's wrong?"

"We.." Kuroko pants and tries to manage his breathing. "Can't do this..not all the way.." He looks at Kagami's lips as he spoke the following words. "..not yet.."

"Then.." Kagami bites his lips enduring the desire of ravishing his partner. "Just touching..just that.." He says as he moved to kissing his partner's neck, showering it with sweet soft kisses.

".._Haa_...!" With a pleasurable pain he's partner's set of teeth bite his neck. He feels a hand go down to his pants touched the heated boxers. The fingertips draw a circle in place and twirl around making Kuroko whimper. "..mm..ahh.."

"You like that huh.." Kagami whispers in Kuroko's ear.

Kuroko cups his husband's and pulls it for a deep kiss and forces his tongue inside and his legs hold the hand in place and he rubs himself against it. The shortness of breath gets to him yet he wouldn't want to let go and bites the other's bottom lip and sucks it. "..._you make me_ _crazy_.." He whispers to his husband.

"..shit.." He crushes you lips with his and pushes you against the couch to capture it properly. The heat raises between them and he squeezed his partner's boxers with a sudden move. Kuroko jerks and throws his head back. ".._Ahh!_..!" He felt the heat of pleasure strike to his lower part.

_**Ding Dong!  
**_  
They both hear the ring of the bell and look at the entrance then back at each other. And the bell rang again.

"Wait here." Kagami said as he got off his partner then kissed Kuroko's forehead and throw a blanket over him. He knew what was on the door and he was waiting for it. He opened the door and there stood a man wearing his delivering uniform with a cage in his hand.

"Hello, I came to deliver this pet to you. Please sign here." The man said giving Kagami paper and a pen which Kagami took and signed.

"Thank you." He gave the man back the paper and pen and a tip.

"Thank you Sir, and Merry Christmas." He handed Kagami the pet cage.

"Merry Christmas to you too." Kagami said as the man left.

Kagami closed the apartment door and put the cage on the entrance floor. As much as he hated to be around those animals, he did for his beloved.

"Tetsuya, come here." He called his partner who seemed to be washing the cups since he heard the water running.

"Okay." He heard the water close and steps coming to the entrance. Kuroko walked to the entrance and he was surprised. There was a familiar pet in the cage he knew before and it started barking when it saw him.

"Nigou!" Kuroko walked to the cage and the dog started barking as in a welcome. It had grown and became bigger yet he still had those eyes and still remembered his owner.

Kagami opened the cage so that the dog could get out and it did and jumped to its master and barked with it's tongue sticking with delight. Kuroko leaned down and held him in hug and it started to lick Kuroko's cheek and kuroko turned his back. "I missed you too!" He smiled at the dog.

"Taiga, I thought he was in Japan, When did you get him here?." Kuroko asked in surprise yet happy as he tried to hold the dog down from him.

"I had him in a flight and gave him a passport and here he is." The plan was longer than that and it took almost a month or so to get him here but he didn't want to bore him with the details.

"Thank you." He stood up and kissed his husbands cheek. "I love you."

"Me too," he kissed his forehead. "But you have to keep him in control." He points to the dog.

"Okay, don't worry." He smiles at the dog hugging him and playing with him.

"He must be hungry." Kuroko went to the kitchen and go some meat leftovers from dinner and placed them in an old plate and settled it for his dog to eat.

"We should buy him dog food tomorrow, and a plate." Kuroko tells Kagami.

"Okay, now come here." Kagami pulls Kuroko gently to his arms. "Let's go to bed."

"Wait, I haven't gave you my present yet." Kuroko said looking at Kagami with his crystal blue eyes.

"Where is it?"

"Come," Kuroko walks Kagami the bed and have him set down. "Wait here." He walked to get the 'present' from the closet. He takes out a black box that is the size of a hand and walks to his husband.

"Open it." He hands it to Kagami who goes ahead and opens the box to reveal a silver watch with a gold frame and a pearl background to it. The numbers where clear and it was easy to look at.

"It's amazing.." Kagami says as he touches the frame. "Thank you love." He pulls Kuroko for a kiss.

They both lay down and Kagami puts the sheets over themselves and pulls his partner closer to his side.

"How is it?" Kagami whispered putting his arm on Kuroko's flat stomach.

"Fine, but I get dizzy a lot though.." Kuroko said putting a hand on Kagami's.

"Did you eat your vitamins?" He asked and Kuroko nodded.

"Okay, don't worry it's only the first step." He kisses Kuroko's forehead and pulls him closer.

"I'm sleepy.." He said when he felt his eyelids starting to get heavier and his head gotten lighter.

"Sleep then." Kagami said and closed his eyes to sleep with his partner.

A barking sound came filling the room and the dog jumped on the bed and rolled and laid to sleep.

"Oh, No." Kagami said almost sitting up. "He is not sleeping on the bed."

"It's Christmas, just for today." Kuroko said pulling his husband to bed. Kagami sighs and avoided having his feet close to the animal. 

**-End Chapter 15-**

**The Christmas chapter! Did you guys enjoy it? I tried to make it as cute as possible! (Even though I'm not good at the **_**steamy**_** scenes..I tried)**

**1\. Anyway about the weather, I know it is not snowy in California but It was with the plot and I made it up, (but hey! It's fanfiction and everything is possible!)**

**2\. The chocolate covered marshmallows is something from my imagination. I don't think they even sell it. Do they? In bags like gummy bears?**

**3\. Yay! Nigou is here! I actually began this fanfic then remember that nigou is missing so I just decided to bring him in later and here he is! You just gotta love that pup! Anyway I don't think he will be here for long. **

**Thank you for reading and please review! **

**Please.**

**Please. **

**Just click that button.**

**(REVIEW.)**

**Thank you.**


	16. Chapter 16

**So...I decided to skip the New Years chapter (I cancelled it 2 days after posting the Christmas chapter, so yeah.) **

**Anyways, enjoy this chapter!**

**Chapter 16:**

It was almost three weeks after New Year's. The couple were back after a long exhausting day of work. They had picked up dinner on their way home since both of them weren't ready to cook or wait for food, so they got some sandwiches to cover for dinner.

They entered the apartment to meet the excited husky who barked happily at them. Kuroko pats the dog as it climbs the pants of his suit.

"Okay, okay. We'll get your food." Kuroko said as he went to get the dog food. But Kagami comes and reaches for it before him.

"Go eat, I'll feed him." Kagami tells his pregnant exhausted partner.

Kuroko nods as he is too tired to reply. He walk to the plastic bag and picked one of the many sandwiches his husband ordered. He took two bites from the sandwich and that was it, he didn't feel like eating, plus exhaustion made it hard to do so. He went in the shower first then right after cleaning himself he landed on bed and laid down he wanted to relax himself and just not move another muscle for a whole year.

Kagami on the other hand after giving the dog it's food, ate most of the food leaving Kuroko some to eat later. He went to the shower then after that laid on the bed. Kuroko was reading a book with the light beside him on.

Kagami went back to the kitchen and got Kuroko's half eaten sandwich and another one and placed them beside Kuroko in the room. Then he sat on the side of the bed to catch his partner's attention.

"You haven't eaten." He said brushing Kuroko's pale cheek with the back of his fingers.

Kuroko closed the book and looked at his husband. "I don't want to.."

"Please." Kagami cupped Kuroko's cheek. "At least one."

Kuroko, after a long stare, took the eaten sandwich, took a bite and began eating. Kagami smiled and leaned close to Kuroko's face and kissed his forehead then the nose.

Kuroko's cheeks showed some rose color and then he went back to his book while eating the sandwich.

Kagami went back to his side if the bed and opened his Mac Air to send some files just before bed.

Kuroko was finally done with the last five pages of the chapter he was reading then he put aside the food after finishing the whole half eaten sandwich. He closed the book and placed it on the table beside him then he fixed the pillows in a better position and laid down.

"Taiga.." He whispered in the silence.

Kagami looked at Kuroko and he knew that his partner was calling for attention. He closed his Mac after sending the last document. Getting in a better comforting position he moved closer to Kuroko.

The smaller male went in the arms of his husband. He laid his head on Kagami's collar bone and the shoulder behind him while Kagami's arm was around him and playing with the blue soft locks.

"Aren't you sleepy?" Kagami asked as he kissed the top of the blue hair that tickled his chin.

Kuroko felt the sound and waves of Kagami's voice from his chest when he spoke, it was so calming. "I don't know."

"I was thinking.." Kagami said and he let his fingers go through Kuroko's blue hair and pushing it back.

"..mmm.." Said the blue haired male as he enjoyed the motions that are being done to his head.

"Why not move out?" Kagami dropped the question straight out. Kuroko turned his head around a little and looked at his husband to see how serious the topic was. And it was serious.

"I don't mind, but why?" Kuroko asked as he thought the topic came out of nowhere.

"Well, we need more space," he answered, "and an extra room." He smiled and let his hand slide to Kuroko abdomen.

The blue haired put his hand on top of his husband's and smiled. His stomach hasn't grew any larger it was just plainly flat but if you touch it you could feel it's really warm.

"I agree, but it's a bit early don't you think?" He looked at his husband questioningly.

"We can't really move anything anywhere when you have gotten big." He said turning to lay on his side with his arm under his partners shoulder.

Kuroko now had thought of it. They did need a nursery and they need a new place. He hadn't thought of it before thinking that they were just starting and that bridge is still far away.

"You're right," He turned to lay on his side to face his husband. "So where do you think we should move to?"

Kagami smirked and took a hold of Kuroko's hand and let their fingers tangle with each other. "I have a couple of places in mind," he let the tips of their fingers meet then he slid his slowly down his partner's pale thin fingers which caused Kuroko to playfully fist them in his hand.

"Got you." Kuroko muttered as he watched their hand tangled up.

Kagami chuckled and pulled kuroko close to a hug then kissed the male's neck couple of kisses which cause kuroko to giggle.

"Stop..!" He chuckled as her playful pushed Kagami's face off his neck.

"Let's sleep, we will decide tomorrow." He kissed kuroko's parted lips.

"Good night." Kuroko whispered then put his hand behind Kagami's head and pulled him down a bit for a kiss. "I love you."

"I love you too." Kagami kissed Kuroko's forehead and the smaller male nuzzled his face on Kagami's chest. They both eventually fell asleep.

-

Kuroko rolls to one side in the bed rolling the sheets with him. He opened his eyes slowly and faces the sun then pulls the blanket over himself. Then he felt a small figure jumping to his side and he looks to the direction, it's Nigou.

"Hey.." Kuroko smiles at the dog and it barked in reply.

"...yea..sure."

He hears a faint far sound of his husband talking in the living room.

"..No, he's asleep.."

Kuroko sits up after the last bit of sleep left. He hears low sentences but can't catch them correctly then he hears his husband chuckle.

He stands up and walks out of the bedroom and into the living room, followed by the husky. Kagami was in a black T-shirt and grey short pants with his phone in his ear.

"Oh, he just woke up." He glances at kuroko then back at the phone he laughs again. "Okay, talk to you later." He ends the call and puts the phone on the kitchen counter.

"Good Morning." Kagami smiles and ruffles his partner's messed up bed head.

"Good morning." Kuroko replies and scratches the back of his head.

"Who was that?".It was pretty rare for Kagami to receive a call in the early morning, put aside one like that.

"It's my dad," Kagami replies grinning.

Kuroko looks a bit surprised since Kagami's dad would be that last to come to his mind.

"He's back already?" Kuroko asks and walks to the kitchen to hunt for food. Kagami's dad wasn't around for Christmas or New Years since the man was traveling out of the country and they haven't seen him since the first time they came to California.

"Yeah, He's staying at the holiday house here for the week," Kagami follows his partner. Kuroko goes to the fridge for some strawberries and milk.

"And..." Kagami continues, "he wants us to say over this weekend."

Kuroko take out the milk and an apple since there isn't any strawberries and closes the fridge with his foot. "This weekend? Didn't you say he just came back?" Kuroko walks to the kitchen counter placing the food.

"Yeah, but he just really wants to see us." Kagami walks to the cupboard and opens it to get two glasses for the milk.

"Okay, sure." Kuroko, for some reason, like Kagami's father. He was nice and really interesting. Unlike his son, the father was really into books and to hear his knowledge was amazing. But both men had the same enthusiasm and passion about things.

"Okay, then." Kuroko takes the glasses and pours the milk in both. It wasn't seconds after he drank from his glass he runs to the sinks and spits the milk.

"You alright?!" Kagami was beside him in a heartbeat with a hand on the male's back.

"...yeah," Kuroko mutters then cleans his mouth with his sleeve. "I think that milk is expired.."

Kagami drinks from his glass and the milk tastes fine, he bought that milk yesterday the only difference was that he got a different brand than the usual one he gets.

"It tastes fine."

"No, tastes like flitted water mixed with cheese.." Kuroko replied. "I'm going to take a shower." He leaves the kitchen and goes to the bedroom.

Kagami looks confusingly at his partner then just brushes it off and starts to prepare breakfast.

"Woof woof!" Nigou barks at Kagami and startles the man.

"You scared the crap out of me!" Kagami scolded the dog, "I'll get your food, you have to wait!" He sighed in irritation hoping the dog didn't get used to him feeding it. 

**End of chapter 16**

**I'm sorry it took this long for me to update I just had a lot of things going on so I'm really sorry.**

**Here are some IMPORTANT things you need to know:**

**1) I will be going for a two weeks holiday and so I won't be able to update in that time BUT I will write as much as possible and update when I come back.**

**2) TOMORROW ( .2015) IS THE 1st ANNIVERSARY OF THIS FANFIC! YAAAAY. I wanted to post this chapter so we can celebrate it! (Kinda added extra fluff in this chapter for that.. But my fluffs such so I'm sorry...I really try :'( )**

**3) I will be more concentrated on my other fic (** _**Love In A Cage**__**.**_** :D! please read it, it will mean the world for me! Just give it a try, I really do my best there! You will love it.) but don't worry I will still work on this one.**

**Sorry if this chapter was poorly written! I haven't proof read it yet and I had to post it like this cause I will leave for the holiday in 2 hours and I haven't even packed yet! So please ignore any mistakes and be nice to me! PLEASE REVIEW I REALLY NEED IT PLEASE REVIEW I JUST NEED ONE!**

**REVIEW OKAY? Just tell me what ever you liked in this chapter and what you want to come so I know if you guys even pay attention to read this :) **

**(Do u like Kagami's dad showing up?) **

**Thank you for reading (and keeping up with such long author note.)**


	17. Chapter 17

**Friday. .  
**

Kuroko was in the office it was noisy as ever. The phones ringing, hands typing and people talking, it's what's expected.

He was finishing the reports and starting on other documents. He wanted to finish all of his work so he won't have anything to do on the weekend. They were planning on finishing work early today so that they can come back home to pack up and leave to Kagami's father's house.

Kuroko, shoving their plan aside, looked at his office computer screen and checked his work schedule. It seemed like he had almost everything done for the week (except for the approvals of some files and reports.) but there was this one project that they had to work with some other company on. But as far as Kuroko remembers, the manager said that the project is off till they hear from the company since it seems that they (the other company) have a problem and they will take a while before starting to work with them.

"Are we still doing this one?" Kuroko asked Yamada who was beside him and working on his own pile of unread documents.

Yamada looked at the screen to see what Kuroko was implying to.

"Oh that, didn't they send you an email?" Yamada wondered as he was focused back to his computer.

"What email?" Kuroko opened his email right away and with a bit of scrolling down some old emails he found it and opened it immediately. He read what the email said and it looked like they were having a meeting in less than two hours. Kuroko read the email with wide eyes yet a expressionless face, he didn't know whether he should be relieved that he opened it before it was too late since the message was sent two weeks ago or be freaked out since he didn't prepare anything for the meeting.

After reading the rest of the email, it was just a simple meeting and they were going to discuss the project only. He let out a sigh of relief and started to read the project papers to see what the project was about again.

He felt a wave of pain hit him; he put a hand on his stomach. He took a couple of deep breaths to ease himself as his hand held his abdomen. He had been getting them a lot in work and when he is stressed. He hoped he wouldn't get any at the meeting.

He opened a new document to start on the papers for the meeting since he will have to speak and he needs something in hand. He started to type in and it wasn't thirty minutes till he was done with the first two pages.

He laid his head on the desk; he was feeling weak and heavy. His head was aching. He put a hand around his stomach and hugged it. '_It's warm.._' He smiled to feeling of the little life inside him. He closed his eyes and just let everything be, just for a little bit, he wanted to relax.

Without realizing he fell asleep right there. 

Behind the door, which held the label '_Meeting Room #2_', sat Kagami and the manager from the other department and discussed business affairs.

"Alright, it's settled." Said the man as he stood up from the chair and held out his hand for a shake.

"Okay then." Kagami stood up following the man's lead, they hand shook and the man left the room satisfied.

Kagami, as soon as the door closed behind the man, sat down back in the chair he left five seconds ago and sighed. It was the third meeting today and miraculously, it went pretty good.

He had already informed the departments about his early leave today and that if they had any work it should be send now and the rest he will work on it on Monday. It seemed fine with everyone but that decision will have him work an extra hour or two on Monday. Sighing again, he grabs his phone for entertainment to get out of the heavy work mood and feel free for a minute.

He texts Kuroko out of boredom:

**Taiga**: Hey

He keeps in mind that his partner will only reply an hour later since he must be under a pile of work. '_Tetsuya has been working a lot lately and coming back tired.._' He had to admit, his partner was under a lot of work pressure.

The blue haired man would come back home, sleep and barely eat dinner, and then he would wake up with only a sandwich and hurry to work. '_I don't know if that idiot even eats at work!_'

The phone buzzes.

**Tetsuya**: Hello

He breaks out of his thoughts and grabs the phone to text back.

**Taiga**: How r u?

Two seconds later the phone buzzes again.

**Tetsuya**: I'm fine u?

**Taiga**: god

**Taiga**: good*

**Taiga**: fuck typos.

A full minutes passed and there was no reply. Kagami took his phone and stood from the chair to leave but the phone vibrated.

[**Tetsuya**]

Kagami picks up right away and puts the phone to his ear.

"Hey,"

"_Are you busy?_" Kuroko voice sounded tired and low.

"No..I'm not. Hey, you all right? You sound sick."

"_No, I'm fine I just fell asleep..._"

"I'm serious. Are you okay?" Kagami asks again and worry starts to build up his chest.

"_Really..._" He pauses for a minute for what it seems someone talking in the background. "_I have to go, but I'll call before I'm done okay?_"

"Okay, don't push yourself. Take care." Kagami says as he still was tense.

"_You too, love you_."  
_  
_  
"Love you too." Kagami says before his partner close the line.

•

Kuroko was awakened by Yamada as the office worker was shaking him to wake up before the manager catches him taking a nap in a 'workplace'. Seconds later, kuroko was wide-awake and realized he only had less than an hour before the meeting and needed to finish the last page and print the document.

Getting Kagami's text, he replied to it after finishing the last page (which was twenty minutes before his meeting.). After a couple of minutes he had to go to the meeting to prepare the subject they'll present. He calls Kagami before anything; just hearing his voice will make him feel better.

After all of that he was now in the meeting room. The long dark brown table the takes most of the room and about fourteen chairs, seven at each side. Water bottles, pens and papers were placed a front of every chair. At the side of the room you can find two coffee machines and beside them the cups, sugar and other coffee supplies.

It seems it was only their team was there and the department from the other company didn't arrive yet.

Most of the team sat, others made themselves some coffee to relieve the stress and some went out for a smoke.

Kuroko sat down and started to settle his thoughts. He felt really weak and his body was almost felt lifeless, all he wanted to do was put his head on the desk and sleep. Realizing that he was unfocused on anything, he went to get himself a cup of coffee but before he even stood up he saw Yamada coming toward him with two cups of coffee.

"Here you go," he placed the cup on the table and sat beside Kuroko. "They're late, aren't they?" Yamada was asking the obvious question.

"Yeah." Kuroko said not really ready to hold a conversation. He took the cup and took a whole shot so it can keep him up.

"You seem really tired, are you sick?"

Kuroko shakes his head. '_Do I really look and sound that sick to everyone._' It was annoying that everyone thinks he's a walking zombie.

"I'm fine." God he hated how much he had to say that line. He stood up and went to pour him another cup of coffee. He took it and drank it after blowing in it to cool it down.

He put the cup down and there it was again that wave of pain. His legs felt weak and his body felt unbalanced. He felt nauseas and felt like throwing up but nothing will come out.

He goes back and sits on his chair; some sitting down will help him feel better. And it did nothing. He was just waiting for his body to settle but it was nothing, just the pain that was piercing him inside and the sickness that was so empty but felt so real. It was like he might throw up in the meeting or in the next ten minutes.

He stood up and decided to go and get this over with.

"Where are you going?" Yamada asked.

"Toilet, be back in a second." Kuroko said and then walks out of the room.

He found his way to closest toilet and entered the stall. He held his stomach with arms around it and bowed his back. He leaned closer to the toilet chair. '_Come on...let it out.._' He tried to cough it out but it didn't work. It only made him feel sick and weird. '_Come on...! Please..._' He closed his eyes shut and coughed again but it seemed that he wasn't going to throw up any time soon.

He stood up and walked to the sinks to wash his face. The toilet was empty. He opened the cold water and splashed his face so that he can feel better and it slightly helped. He took some paper tissue and dried his face and hands then walked out.

He was back in the meeting room and thank god the other team didn't arrive yet, and that he wasn't late for anything.

He sat back in his chair and started to read through the project papers and keep his thoughts in line. As he read through the papers he frequently drank from the water bottle that was set in the meeting room, for some reason he felt really thirsty. People were complaining in the room about how late the other department was and how careless it was.

He gulped down another 20 ml from the bottle and then he closed the file. He started to doodle as he memorizes the things he would explain in points. He was always nervous when he had to speak up in a meeting and always had to memorize everything.

Suddenly the door opens and a girl holding a pile of files comes in. Just in that second everyone looks at the door and towards the girl.

"The meeting is delayed, and it will be held again in two hours. I'm sorry." She let the words out of her mouth then leaves the room for what it seems she has more important work.

"You got to be kidding me!" A guy said. Kuroko knew that they would know start and complain so it was better to leave. "Are they serious right now?!" A woman in her forties said. Kuroko left the room and went back to his office for that he needed everything done around 3pm so that he can leave straight after the meeting.

He grabs his phone and speed dialed Kagami's number. The phone rang once, twice and went on but no one picked up. '_He must be busy.._' He shoved the phone in his pocket and sat in his office doing what he had to.

An hour and a half later, back in Kagami's work place the red haired male sat in his office and was pretty much done with whatever he was working on. He sighed in his office, as there was nobody to occupy the place except for him.

He looks at the clock in his phone, '_2:33_', and he notices the missed call he got from Kuroko. He slides the screen to call his partner and puts the phone on speaker while he puts it on his office desk.

The rings of the call fill the silence and emptiness in the room.

Kuroko looks at his phone and takes it out of the office to answer it.

"Hello?"

Kagami takes the phone and turns off the speaker then speaks regularly on the phone.

"You called?" Kagami stated the obvious, "Did you need anything?" Kagami asked questions hoping to get more talk from his partner since the chat on the phone is all he had in hand.

"I wanted to tell you that I have a meeting in about..." He takes the phone off his ear, looks at the time, then puts it back in his ear. " Ten minutes and that it might take a bit long.."

"How long?" Kagami asked as he doodled with his pen.

"Two hours maybe..but hopefully they'll wrap it up this time." Kuroko said as he really hoped they wouldn't take long. "Are you done?"

"Yeah, it seems everyone is handling things well. I might leave in like fifteen minutes, Want something?" Kagami said as he thought of what he had to pack for the weekend and how much was there to do.

"Yeah, Can you please finish the laundry? And please put the wet colored clothes and the wet plain clothes in different baskets so that the colors won't mix." Kuroko explained the tragedy that might happen (and actually did happen and they lost two nice brand named clothing because of that.) when Kagami is in charge of the laundry.

Kagami grinned about how seriously kuroko was about such simple subject. "Don't worry, I'll note that."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome," Kagami said. "How are feeling? Do you want me to stop and get you something?"

"No, thanks. I'm feeling okay and keeping up with it at the moment. I just want to hurry up and go home."

"I'll see you back home then."

"Okay, bye I need to prepare for the meeting."

Kuroko hangs up the phone and then walks to get himself a bottle of water from the vending machine that was three foot away. That was his fifth bottle of water.

After a while everyone was in the meeting room and seated. The other team sat in the opposite side of the table and they apologized about them being late before and said that the reason was that traffic was in the way. They were about seven, three guys and four women.

One of the guys from Kuroko's team started and explained what the project is and what should we do. Another guy stood up and explained what their company can do and it's part of the project. Then Yamada explained the project plan, and since their company was the one who came up with the project, he also explained their part but even though we will do different parts, we all were a team in this.

As the other team started to explain their part Kuroko sat in silence listening to them and taking notes to keep the idea in mind. As he was minding his own business he felt eyes staring at him from the team that was facing theirs. He decided not to look back and just ignore the source of the annoying yet sharp stare but by time he lost the will and looked to face who ever was staring at him.

It was a _guy_, brown curly hair, creamy white skin and light brown honey colored eyes, but if you looked a bit more there was a hint of green in them. Other than the fact that some dude is eyeing him, he somehow knew like he had seen him somewhere.

"Hey.." Yamada whispered poking Kuroko with his elbow. Kuroko was startled and looked at Yamada he didn't notice the man had finished his little speech and now it was Kuroko's part.

Kuroko stood fast and began speaking. As cool and smooth as he said the words it still didn't hid the fact that he was nervous. After he was done he sat and the other team said some stuff and then we started to discuss about the plan and what will happen and when.

Kuroko still felt that he was being looked at, not particularly looking but he felt the glance here and there.

The meeting was over in an hour and twenty minutes and everyone left the hall going to finish their jobs and work. Kuroko went out to lounge, back with the vending machines, and called Kagami telling him to come and pick him up. "Okay, I'm coming now." Kagami replied.

Kuroko ended the call and looked through the vending machine to get something to drink that wasn't water.

"Excuse me?"

Kuroko looks around to see the brown haired man approaching him.

"Yes?" Kuroko said causally.

"You remember me?" The man said smiling with one hand inside his pocket.

"I'm sorry?" The smaller male said in confusion, he felt like he had seen the man somewhere but not really remembering.

The man laughed. "I came around the company for the project last month and I gave you my card," he said, "And we live in the same building."

And that was when it hit him. He remembered. It was the guy from the elevator and yes they did meet in the company, though he didn't have that much of a clear memory of it.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Kuroko took out his card and offered it to the man, "Here, you never took mine."

"Well while we're at it," he accepted the card and offered his own, "Take mine too." Kuroko accepted it.

"Wanna stop by for coffee?" The man offered clearly wanting to them to get to know each other more.

"That's nice but I'm actually leaving now, so.." Kuroko said apologetically.

"It won't take a second the cafe is right here." The man insisted leaving Kuroko not able to refuse.

"Okay, I'll just get my bag and come." Kuroko agreed and left.

He went back in the office and got his things and files. He already informed the manager before so he closed everything and left.

Back in the lounge he found the guy and they went out of the company and into the closest café.

"This one," he said pointing to kuroko about the café that was right a front of them, "It's really good."

The both ordered, Plain black coffee for the guy and mocha for Kuroko. They picked a spot and sat at a table in the café and started to talk.

"What's your name?" Kuroko asked cause obviously he didn't know the guy's name.

"James," he said flashing a smile, "James Wilson, what's yours?" He obviously asked a question he knew the answer to since Kuroko saw him reading his name from the card.

"Tetsuya Kuroko." He said it in the English way where he says his name first then his last name.

"Tetsuya, huh?" He took a sip from his coffee. "Japanese?"

"Yes," Kuroko said slightly proud that someone recognized, "How did you know?"

"'Cause it sounds like it." He said smirking.

Kuroko's phone vibrated in his pocket. He took it out and answered knowing who it was.

"Hey," He said, "Okay, yeah I'm around there, I'm coming.." He listened to his husband. (They're talking Japanese.)

"Just tell me where you are I'll come and get you." Kagami said as he had his phone on this phone stand in the car and it was on speaker.

"It's really just around the corner I'll come." Kuroko said because seriously it wasn't that far and making Kagami come all the way here was ridiculous.

"If I let you walk all that," Kagami said concerned for the health of his baby and partner, "What kind of husband and parent am I?" He said as he looked around as he took a turn.

James could see the change of color of Kuroko's face, rosy cheeks and that expression. '_Shit...that's.._' He thought feeling something grow in his chest.

"So babe, where are you?" Kagami said as the silence took over the call.

Kuroko, snapped out of his thoughts, answered. " d-drive a block after the company, there is a brown café. I'm there."

"Got ya, that café with a bird logo?" Kagami hated that café.

"Yeah, that one." Kuroko giggled. He knew Kagami hated to stop by that café.

James stared as the male a front of him changed almost 360 degree, he was smiling.. And giggling.. '_Wow..this guy is..pretty cute..'_

"Okay then, I'll see you in a minute, love ya." Kagami said as he was close to the location.

"Okay, you too." Kuroko ended the call. "I'm sorry that took long."

"N-No, totally fine." James said sipping from his coffee again. "You're leaving soon?"

"Actually now. It was great getting to meet you." Kuroko said holding his paper cup warming both his hands.

"How about I walk you out?" James stood and offering again.

"Yeah, okay." Kuroko took his bag and walked out of the café. And just in that moment a black car came and stopped there. The window slide down and it was Kagami. He eyed the man beside his partner. He didn't say anything but didn't want to introduce himself either.

"Thanks, it was nice to spend time with you." Kuroko said.

"My pleasure." He waved at Kuroko that made the smaller male wave back as he went in the car.

Kagami drove off and it wasn't a couple of minutes before he spoke up.

"Who was that guy?" Kagami said with his eyes on the road.

"Someone I'm working with, he wanted to talk." Kuroko replied.

"Talk about what?" The redhead asked still facing the car and turning the driving wheel.

"We didn't really talk a lot.." He really didn't know if there was a topic because they barely had a conversation.

"I hate that café." He sneered.

"Here taste." Kuroko put the cup close to Kagami's mouth.

"No way." He dodged the cup.

"Come on." Kuroko pressed it to Kagami's lips.

"I'm driving!" He chuckled as he complained.

Kuroko laugh as he took the cup back.

**End of Chapter 17 **

**Hello! I'm back! yay i hope you liked this chapter :)) so about james Do you remember him? if you do then i really appreciate the fact that you pay attention XD but if you don't, i don't blame you 'cause he last appeared in chapter 5 and i really wanted to bring him back but there wasn't a right moment (i didn't forget about !)**

**Anyway, much more drama comes along starting from this chapter! so please look forward.**

**i tried to make this chapter nice and cute so please review ( i really tried and i think its not working XP) is the text thing clear to you guys? i really tried to make it look like they're texting but yead..**

**Btw i know i didn't show much of preg kuroko and i'm really sorry i will try my best and i really thank whoever continue reading this crap i write T^T sometimes i feel very lucky to have followers who wait and read this story.**

**i will start to type up the next chapter so please look forward to it and review cause it helps me concentrate and keeps me writing. :)**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18:  
**

Nigou barked at the couple who laid on the bed spooning each other and deep asleep. To the dog's surprise, Kagami moved in the bed which was a sign that he woke up.

"What is it Nigou?" Kagami mumbled half asleep while hugging Kuroko's back closer to his chest.

Nigou barks again then hops on the side of the bed.

Kagami's eyes snap in realization. He sits up to scold the husky. "Don't get on the bed."

Nigou barks in response, as expected, and got off the bed. Kagami sighs in annoyance and then looks at the digital alarm clock.  
'**5:56 PM**'

"Shit!" Kagami gets off the bed and heads to the bathroom to wash himself. "Tedzuya!" He shouts from the bathroom as he brushed his teeth but gets no response from his partner.

He spits and washes his mouth then hurries to the bed. "Tetsuya.." He slowly shakes the sleeping guy but doesn't get reaction. Kuroko didn't seem to be any a stage closer to waking up.

"Hey.." Kagami rubbed his partner's back in a nice pace, "It's six.. We need to go.." Kuroko turns around, still asleep, and then slowly opens his eyes. "What?" He asked as he rubbed his eye.

"It's six," Kagami said, "We're late."

They had a plan in mind and to what they thought it would go nicely. They planned to leave work early and arrive at home to start packing, and at _4:00 PM_ take a nap and sleep till _5:00 PM_ then they wake up and take their stuff to the car, close the apartment. By _5:30 PM_ they are out and ready to leave.

But as it looks now, things didn't go as planned.

Kuroko snaps out of his sleeping mood and gets off the bed and into the bathroom. "Why didn't the alarm ring?" Kuroko asked as he put the toothpaste on the brush before shoving it in his mouth.

"I don't know.." Kagami said as he was putting a black T-shirt on, "Maybe I didn't set it at the right time or something." He has recently bought this clock that has a really nice loud alarm, but he didn't really read about how it works.

Kuroko gets out of the bathroom as he is done with himself he walks to the closet to open it and wear a nice light blue T-shirt with a long sleeves white shirt under it. He was feeling cold ever since he woke up and it was weird 'cause the weather was nice and warm. Due to him feeling cold he also wears a grey sleeve less jacket that he leaves it's zipper open and hoodie down.

Kagami takes the packed bags and the car keys. "I'll take those to the car and come back for the rest, you close the apartment." Kagami said before he left the apartment.

Kuroko nodded and then went and tidied up the bed then closed the bedroom light and bathroom light. He also closed the A/C and made sure he closed the windows. He cleaned the kitchen a bit and then closed all the hall lights.

He saw the one bag left, which was the heavy one, Kagami was coming back for it. Kuroko held the bag and tried to pull it up but he almost collapsed and started to take some breath while he put his hand on his stomach. '_It's too heavy.._' He sat on the floor and felt the tightness squeeze in the bottom of his abdomen.

"What are you doing?" Kagami entered the apartment to see his partner sitting on the floor.

"It's nothing," Kuroko said, "help me up." He let his hand out.

Kagami, not even hesitated, took his partner's hand and pulled him carefully up and put his hand around Kuroko's waist.

"C'mon let's go." He said after making sure Kuroko was standing stable and took the bag.

They got out of the apartment and then locked it. They reached the car and Nigou was in the backseat with an open window barking happily at their arrival.

"Can that dog stop complaining for a minute?!" Kagami said as he put the bag in the back of the car. '_He's in a mood..._' Kuroko sighed.

"He's not complaining," Kuroko said as he got on the passenger seat, "He's just happy."

"Happy doesn't mean you should bark every single damn time." Kagami complained as he got into the driver seat.

"It's the only thing he can say." Kuroko looked back at the back seats to see Nigou happy looking at them.

"Tch, you spoil him too much," Kagami said as he put on his seatbelt and held the driving wheel. "Put on your seatbelt." Kagami said.

"How long is the way to your father's house again?" Kuroko asked as he put on the seat belt.

"One hour without traffic." Kagami answered and hit the gas.

Kagami's dad's house by the coast, and obviously, it faced beach. It was within the limits of the grounds of the house. It wouldn't be their first time staying there. They stayed there, when Kagami's dad wasn't around, when they first came back from their honeymoon and they only spent a week. They later moved to the apartment they are in now.

"There seems to be traffic.." Kagami sighed and drove. It was the time when everyone in the city was back from work and it was literally a busy hour.

Kagami decided to take a shortcut and it was a bad idea. He got himself stuck in another messy traffic and finally decided to face it.

Half an hour passes and they were still waiting at the same spot. Only driving some inches each five minutes. It felt like forever. Forty minutes going on the same pace they are finally out of the pinch and out to the free high way road. It was getting dark and the sun was barely seen by now.

"Finally," Kagami said in relief, "it felt like years."

"I agree." Kuroko said. "Can we stop somewhere? I need to use the toilet."

"Yeah, there must be a stop here." Kagami said trying to read the upcoming signs that were on the road. "Is it serious?" Kagami said as he glanced at Kuroko, hoping the baby's okay.

"No, nothing like that." Kuroko said reassuring the situation.

Kagami smiled. "Okay"

It was another ten minutes till they found a gas station. It was in the middle of almost nowhere, it didn't have many cars but it was slightly dark. Kagami parked the car and decided to have it gas-filled for the rest of the road.

"I'm going to the toilet." Kuroko got out of the car but was then stopped by his husband.

"I don't want you going alone." Kagami said, "Wait till the car is filled then we can go together." They were at a gas station that was in the middle of a highway, he knew he couldn't let kuroko go alone to a dirty toilet and god knows who could be there.

Kuroko agreed and sat back in his seat, he himself wasn't comfortable with the idea of the place. Nigou suddenly barked hard.

"What is it Nigou?" Kuroko turned to back to the husky who was pouting.

"What's wrong with him?" Kagami said as he glanced at the fuel system and it was good.

"He's hungry," Kuroko patted Nigou, "I think I bought those dog snacks with me, I'll go get it." Kuroko unbuckled his seatbelt and went to get the snacks from the back of the car.

It seemed like the tank was full so Kagami paid for the gas and went to help Kuroko in the back.

"Did you find it?" Kagami said as he saw his partner digging through the bags.

"Yes." Kuroko said when he pulled out a bag of dog food.

They both went back to the car and fed Nigou. "Here you go sorry to keep you hungry." Kuroko apologized as he gave nigou the bone snack. The husky seemed to enjoy his little treat.

"Babe," Kagami started, "Still want the toilet?"

"Yeah, let's go." Kuroko got out the car as he held his need for the toilet.

"Guard the car Nigou." Kagami said closing the door after him. Nigou barked in reply.

They went to station toilet, which was basically one stall with a toilet chair, and Kuroko went in first. He could tell the place was small, _really_ small. And smelled like rotten raw fish. He decided he should just finish his business and get out.

He flushed the toilet and opened the door as he fixed his pants up. Kagami was guarding the door and standing too close as there seemed to be a couple of guys at the sink that was behind them.

"I'm done." Kuroko muttered to his husband.

"Close it" Kagami whispered but Kuroko hadn't heard till he felt his husband's touching his crotch. He felt a slight wave of pleasure. "Taiga.." Kuroko whispered but then realized Kagami was actually zipping the pants since Kuroko apparently didn't.

Kagami was done in a second and they left the toilet. They decided to stop by the little service station and pick up some food.

They got back in the car and Nigou was asleep. They sat back and put on the seat belts and continue driving. It was '**8:32 PM**' the sky was full dark and the road was empty. They were now closer to the house and was only a matter of minutes.

"Are we close yet?" Kuroko was going through the plastic bag then took out some chips.

"Yeah, almost there," Kagami looked at the road trying to see the signs better, "give me some."

"Here." Kuroko was munching the chips in his mouth and then took a piece and started to feed his husband.

Kuroko through the bag more and took out a Kit Kat. He separates the two fingers then sticked one in Kagami's mouth.

"Hey.." Kuroko stares out the car window that reflected his face and took little bites from the Kit Kat finger.

"Hmm?"

"Are you going to tell your father about the baby?" Kuroko threw the question on the table. The car was quiet all you could here was the sound of the wheels and the car's air conditioner.

"I..don't know." Kagami was now more concentrated on the empty road that clearly didn't need that much effort in concentration.

"Do you _want_ to tell him?"

"Do _you _want me to tell him?" Kagami returned the question back.

"I don't mind, he's your father." Kuroko knew that at least the man needed to know he will have a grandchild.

There was a long minute of silence as Kagami could finally see the house and they were almost there. "We're here." He said to what seemed to end the conversation.

They came closer to the house and they could see the lights on. The house was two floors, the first floor was half french windowed. You could see half of the first floor and the living room and kitchen.

They stopped the car and got out, it felt nice to finally reach the destination. Kagami took out the two bags and some things inside. Kuroko took Nigou and the plastic bag from the station and came inside after locking the car.

They got inside the house and even before you enter the house you could fully see it from outside because of the wide windows almost as if there is no glass.

Kagami came inside and it felt like no one was around. "Dad, we're here." He glanced at the kitchen with no sight of his father. Then he walked up stairs with the bags in both hands.

"Dad.." he raised his voice as he reached the top of the stairs and no one answered.

Kuroko looked around the kitchen and living room as Kagami went upstairs but the man wasn't there. He followed Kagami up stairs.

"Where is he?"

"I don't know," Kagami said then took out his phone, "I'll call him."

Kuroko look at the second floor, on his right is like a huge lounge that takes half of second floor, it had a big bar (the size of their kitchen at home.) and it had a pool table and chairs then a big tv with big speakers. Then the left side is four doors, pretty plain. The last one on the end is a gym which they know about it, the rest is just rooms.

Kagami takes their bags into the second room then he sits on the bed inside and waits for his dad to pick up the line.

Kuroko goes inside with nigou following him and sits beside his husband.

"Dad, where are you?" Kagami spoke as soon as the phone connected.

"What? Can't you get that tomorrow?" Kagami sounded a bit pissed off. Kuroko was trying to figure out what's going on. A silence took place as Kagami's dad spoke on the line.

"Wait, you aren't even there yet? How much do you have left?" Kagami stood up as he spoke to his dad trying to not really shout. Then it was another silence as Kagami's dad was speaking on the line, it seemed like he was explaining something.

"Okay then, try not to get stuck. Bye." Kagami closed his phone and sat down.

"What is it?" Kuroko asked obviously wanting to know what was the fuss about.

Kagami put an arm around Kuroko. "Dad will be late, he is on his way to the airport to get something he was suppose to receive and finish some paper work, he said it might take sometime." Kagami slightly annoyed but not mad. He kissed Kuroko's hair then pulled him closer to himself. Nigou barked and jumped, like a way to cheer Kagami.

"When will he come back?"

"Around ten." Kagami replied flatly. It was now almost nine so he mustn't be taking so much.

"Don't worry he'll be back soon." Kuroko held the hand of the arm that held him close. "Want me to make you something?"

"No, I'm fine." Kagami looked tired from driving all that distance, he seemed to have a headache too. "Come here." Kagami said as he took off his shoes in seconds then peeled the sheets off the bed. He laid down and had Kuroko lay next to him.

Both of them were too tired to talk or bring up a topic and they slowly surrendered themselves to the silence.

"Let's see how this turns out, maybe we'll tell him." Kagami said suddenly.

"What?" Kuroko said trying to see what Kagami was at.

"About the baby, maybe we'll tell my dad."

"Okay, that's great." Kuroko said with no certain expression due to surprise.

"Wanna order pizza?"

"I want fries," Kuroko said,"and ice cream."

"Really? Are you gonna eat that with pizza?" Kagami sat up on his elbows.

"Yes." Kuroko gave no facial expression.

"Okay then." Kagami sighed and then took out his phone. He dialed the closest pizza delivery place and ordered. Kuroko went to give nigou his dinner so that the dog won't starve.

After the pizza arrive an hour later, Kagami called his father and the man said he will be really late. Kagami offered to come and pick him up but his father declined and told Kagami to rest.

_The next morning_.

The rays of the sun came through the big windows of their room and the nice warm heat joined. Kuroko woke up in bed beside his husband who didn't show any signs of waking up. The blue haired man sat up and felt weak and slightly sick, this condition didn't surprise him anymore. He would usually wake up with a worse pain but thank god for a slightly easy morning.

He got off the bed and stretched a bit. He touched his abdomen and noticed something _different_. He moved his hand all the way up then down again, he could feel a slight bump, an inch high. Kuroko's lips stretched into a smile, he was happy. He forgot all the pain when he looked at that little inch, it was worth it.

He moved to the mirror to get a good look to how it looks. He stood with his side facing the mirror and he raised his shirt to see if there is a difference. At first, you wouldn't see it, but if you look clearly it's there.

He put a protective hand on his little bump and went to the bathroom to take a fast shower. He stripped from his clothes and got straight ahead soaked in the warm water.

After getting a proper and clean shower he realize he forgot to bring even a single towel in the shower. He snooped in the bathroom to find a white little one in the bathroom cupboard. He swiftly dried himself with it then put it around his lower body to cover before going out the bathroom to get a proper towel.

He got out and scoured their bags for a towel and then he dried himself, this time better and gave his hair a nice shake.

He wanted to wear something light and comfortable. He opened their bags and took out grey sweatpants and a light long sleeved top.

Kagami was still asleep, kuroko couldn't really say anything since Kagami waited late last night for his father who turned out to be coming late past midnight. Kuroko sighed with a smile on his face when he saw Kagami laying on bed sleeping with a pillow against his chest (replacing Kuroko.)

Kuroko went downstairs and just when he reached the end of the stairs he noticed two men sitting on the couch. It took him a second to recognize one if them,_ 'it's Taiga's father'_. but he didn't know the other one. Kuroko walked to the living room because it will only be awkward and really weird to stare from the stairs.

"Good morning." He spoke.

The two men were startled by the sudden appearance of another human being in the room.

"Good morning," Kagami's father stood up to greet Kuroko and spoke with a nice happy tone,"Tetsuya, How are you?"

"I'm fine, How are you?"

"I'm great," He smiled then noticed that the man beside him was hoping to be greeted into the conversation, "and this is Charlie my brother, Taiga's uncle." Kagami's father said with a smile, "Charlie," the uncle stood up to hand shake Kuroko, "This is my son's friend, Tetsuya."

Kuroko almost froze. He didn't believe what he just heard, he tried not to show it yet his eyes were slightly wider. Kagami's father was _aware_ of their relationship and _marriage_, so why hide the facts?

The men sat down and Kuroko was just there standing in the living room all alone.

He needed to act fast.

"You want some coffee?" Kuroko offered, his voice was low.

"No, it's fine we had some already, thank you." Kagami's father replied.

"Okay then." Kuroko moved to the kitchen and he felt like he needed to stop walking and think. Yes, that was how _much_ he was confused.

He walked to the coffee pot and started pouring a mug for himself while his mind was not in place. _Why did he lie? If that's Taiga's uncle then isn't it okay?_

"Tetsuya," Kagami's dad called.

"Yes." Kuroko got pulled out of his land of dream.

"Is Taiga awake yet?"

"Huh?" Kuroko was still pouring the coffee and the mug was full but he didn't notice till it started to drip on the floor, "Shit." He quickly put the coffee pot on the kitchen counter and ran to get tissue paper to clean the mess.

"N-No. He isn't. I'll wake him up now." Kuroko was cleaning the spilled coffee with over ten tissues.

"Hey, you okay there?" Kagami's father peeped from the couch.

"Yeah, I'm good." Kuroko took the coffee soaked tissues and threw them in the kitchen's bin.

He took the cup he poured and decided to give it to Kagami to wake him up. He walked out of the kitchen and straight to their bedroom. Before he reaches the door he sees Kagami already out of the room with his bed clothes still on. It looked like he just brushed his teeth and washed his face.

"Good mornin'" Kagami mumbled then scratched his head.

"Good morning, here's coffee." He gave Kagami the cup then told him to go downstairs to meet his father and he will be there in a minute.

Kuroko went into their bedroom as it seems that Nigou followed Kagami downstairs. He sat down on the bed. _What the hell?_ He didn't know what to do now, he didn't know how to act down stairs, he didn't even know if he can even look at Kagami when his father and uncle in the room. It will be awkward, _Does Taiga know about this?_ How will they be able to till them their having a baby when he wouldn't accept them together.

He drowned himself in thoughts. He then heard a text ring that notified a message. He took out his phone and it was James. 

**James.W**: _Hey, there is this document that is...  
_

It was a long text. Kuroko called the guy and waited for the line to pick up.

"_Hello?_"

"Hello, what about a document?" Kuroko said straight away, he wasn't usually like this with people but his mood did a job here.

"_Yeah, there is this document that we want on Monday, the details are in the email I sent_."

The door knob moved and the door slowly slide half way open. It was Kagami, who walked straight in.

"That's all?" Kuroko said, looking at his husband as he himself talked in the phone.

"_Yes, thank you for your time._"

"Yeah, no problem. Bye" Kuroko closed the line as his eyes are still locked on Kagami.

"Are you coming downstairs?" Kagami asked as he walked in the room. "What took you so long? Are you alright?" He sounded a bit worried.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine," Kuroko said and put a hand on his little stomach,_ 'I won't ruin his weekend with his father just for some doubt_', "Let's go downstairs."

"Okay." Kagami smiled and the couple went to the living room.

They sat on the couch and Kagami served them coffee and they started to talk. Kuroko awkwardly sat far from his husband (going along with what Kagami's father said) and didn't get into any conversation, even if he was asked something he would faintly answer or just nod.

**END CHAPTER 18**

**It's been awhile but I finally updated! I've been getting sick a lot in the past three weeks (first it was food poisoning then fever and now cold (maybe flu.)) Anyway I'm trying to feel better.**

**To be totally honest, there is more of this chapter but I decided to end it here 'cause if I didn't I will have to write whole lot more before I find a nice place to end a chapter. **

**SO? What do you guys think? What do you think might happen? Please review and tell me what you expect (even though I have the whole next chapter planned.) I still wanna see what you guys expect so I can see what I can do XD**

**THANK YOU! For everyone who still reads this and for the follows and favs. **

**Review.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19:**

After a very long and awkward (at least for Kuroko) chats and conversations that went on the blue haired male stood up from the couch and picked up the empty coffee cups and took them to the kitchen. With the four cups, two in both of his hands, he put them in the sink and started washing.

He just knew this wasn't right. He can't just stay in that very confusing and awkward situation for any time longer. He didn't know how to react and what to do, it was like he was told in a very silent way that he shouldn't be himself. He didn't know what to do and it felt like he was alone, he needed to tell Kagami about it. _Why would his father deny it suddenly after a long time?_

Kuroko felt a weird sensation in his stomach he put his hand on his stomach and took a deep breath. He suddenly took his hand off his stomach, he didn't want to be seen like that by Kagami's dad and uncle, specially when he needed to act like he is a 'friend'.

He dried the cups and put them back in the cupboard. His phone vibrated in his pocket. He took it out and looked at the caller ID. '_James.W_'. He answered.

"Hello?"

"_Hey, it's me..I just wanted to tell you this really quick._"

"What is it?" Kuroko leans his head on his shoulder to make it support the phone as he took out a glass to pour some milk from the fridge for his dry throat.

"_Actually, I'll need the document today by six._"

"Why is that?" Kuroko is a bit surprised by the sudden change. He walks to the fridge and opens it to find it empty, no one lived here for a while, what did he expect?

"_The manager wanted to have a look at them before Monday so he demanded us to send it today._"

"Okay then, I'll try," Kuroko closes the fridge door as he sees Kagami coming to the kitchen and towards him. "Okay I need to go, I'll send it as soon as possible." He ends the call and puts the phone back in his pocket.

"Dad's going with Charlie to show him around the city," Kagami was standing a front Kuroko, "Wanna go?"

"I," he bite his lip for a second, "I can't."

Kagami's face gave a worried expression, "You're tired?" He puts his hand close to Kuroko's abdomen but before he could touch it Kuroko speaks, "No, I'm fine I just have some files to work on."

"Isn't it a day-off? Why are you working?" Kagami questioned.

"Yes, but I need-"

"Guys! Are you coming or not?" Kagami's dad interrupted the conversation when he shouted from the front door.

Kagami glanced at his partner then turned to face his dad, "No, we'll stay here but we will drop by for lunch." Kagami replied.

"Alright." Kagami's dad waved at them and left.

"Taiga," Kuroko spoke, "Go with your father, I'll stay and finish up."

"I'm not leaving you alone here," he walks to the living room and sits on the couch. "plus they will just walk around parks." Kagami said as he fixed his sitting position to face kuroko. "Now, tell me what's bothering you?"

"What?"

"I know you don't have work to do, why were you so quiet earlier?"

"I," Kuroko gulped with his dry throat, he knew he had to say it. "Your father doesn't approve of us."

Kagami almost snorted causing Kuroko to glare at him, "Sorry," he chuckles, "What makes you think that?"

"He introduced me as your friend." kuroko said and held one of the cushions close to himself.

"Yeah, I know. Sorry about that."

"What?" Kuroko looks confused, mostly surprised, "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Well, obviously there wasn't a right time, I found out myself just after you did."

"Well, _obviously_ you could've told me now." Kuroko threw the cushion at Kagami's face and faced the other way.

"I'm sorry," he chuckled as he put the cushion aside and grabbed Kuroko's hand squeezing it lightly.

"Why would your father deny our relationship? Why now?"

"He isn't really denying or anything," Kagami comes close enough to put his arm around Kuroko pull him closer, "It's just that my uncle isn't really soft when it comes to this kind of things."

"You mean he's homophobic, right?" Kuroko looked up.

"Yeah, but don't worry about it. Even though he is my uncle, he's a very distant one. Barely see him on Christmas." Kagami kissed Kuroko's eyelid and forehead.

"But," Kuroko rests his head on Kagami's chest, "We're still telling your father about the baby, right?"

"Yes." He says it between the kisses he's planting on Kuroko's forehead. He puts his hand on his partner's abdomen and he notices the change.

"Woah, is that..", he looks at kuroko and the little male nods with a smile in response. "It's so small.." He rubs the tiny bump.

"It's still growing." Kuroko smiles.

"I love you." Kagami kissed Kuroko's lips. The blue haired lightly smiled through the kiss, "Me too, I love you."

The kiss had gotten deeper, more passionate and, loud. Kuroko laid on the couch as Kagami got on top of him and the kiss continued, only to get deeper and more intimate. Kuroko was the first to let go as he was out of breath.

"That.." He panted as Kagami continued to kiss down his neck, "This.._ah_.." He lightly moaned in pleasure, "Taiga," he said it in the best bold tone he could pull off to get his husband off his neck. "We can't do this."

"And why not?" Kagami bit his lips as he was looked at the soon-to-be all dirty Kuroko.

"Because," his breath was half steady, "I have to finish my files and I have no time for breaks if I want to finish it by lunchtime." He sat up, only making his husband sit up as well.

"Not even a little break?" Kagami winked.

"Not even a _coffee_ break." Kuroko got off the couch.

"You're seriously going to work?"

"Yes," Kuroko kisses his husband's cheek, "Let's continue this tonight okay?" He got out and off to the stairs.

"I'll get you some coffee later." Kagami raised his voice so it would reach Kuroko.

"Okay." Kuroko replied from the second floor.

Two hours passed. Kuroko was sitting on bed as he was writing the document he had to send. The work he had to do was actually taking longer than expected and more energy. He had another five pages to do and check. He took off his computer glasses and put the laptop aside, he rested his back on the pillow and sighed.

"You finished?" Kagami entered the room with a cup of tea that he put on the table beside the bed.

"No," he held the tea in his hands and took a small sip, "I'm not even half done with it but I'll get it ready in maybe another hour." It was an hour before the lunch they scheduled with Kagami's father.

"Why can't you just do it after we come back?" Kagami asked.

"They need it ready today by six." Kuroko put the tea on the table after drinking from it.

"Okay," Kagami didn't want to push the subject anymore further, "I'll go take Nigou for a walk." Kagami left the room and closed the door after him, making Kuroko only return to his work.

Kuroko put back on his glasses, laptop on his lap and started typing.

He didn't know how much time has passed but all he knows that he has one page left to type and check the document then send it. He looked at the time and it was lunchtime now before he got a minute to realize or think he was interrupted by the door opening. He looks to see Kagami coming in and to their bags.

"You ready?" Kagami asked while he took out a shirt to change.

"..um.." Kuroko was not ready to give an answer. Kagami wore his new shirt and looked at his partner who was on the bed with a glasses on and papers messed up beside him.

Kuroko stood up from his place, feet slightly numb and his back bones felt like he hadn't moved in years. He walked up to his husband to tell him that he couldn't make it, he didn't finish his work yet.

"Taiga," Kagami put arms around Kuroko's waist as he came closer, Kuroko held Kagami's hands that were around him, "Can we treat them to dinner?"

"Why would we do that?" Kagami's arms slightly loosen for more space.

"Because I can't make it to lunch," Kuroko hold his husbands hands, "I got much more to finish."

"Can't you just get it done when we come back? I mean we _did_ say we would go."

"They need it by six." Kuroko squeezed Kagami's hands, in somehow an apologetic way.

"Okay," Kagami slowly let go of Kuroko's hand, "let's just.." Kagami scratched the back if his head and turned to change back into the clothes he was just wearing.

"Taiga," Kuroko knew he couldn't just lock Kagami here, "Go meet up with your dad, and I'll come tag later on."

Kagami looked back with one eye brow down in confusion, "I can't leave you here alone you know."

"I can handle an hour by myself," Kuroko walked closer to his partner, "plus, won't it be weird for me ,as a 'friend', to come along all the time?"

Kagami didn't look comfortable with the idea, "I don't know, what about food, aren't you hungry?"

"Just come back with take-outs from the restaurant or something." Kuroko assured him, "Please?"

"Okay," Kagami put his hand on Kuroko's cheek, "Just call me 'Kay?" He kissed his temple.

"Sure." Kuroko smiled and kissed Kagami's cheek.

Kagami wore his light jacket since the weather was nice and warm and left the house with Nigou following him and Kagami demanding the dog for a distance. On the other hand, Kuroko went back to his laptop and see what he has left to do.

After two hours of tense working and two cups of tea, he was done with the document. He signed in with his email and made a new message, dragged the file in there and clicked send then shut the laptop screen.

It was '_3:56 PM_'. Kuroko sighed, Kagami was getting late and his stomach was growling. His eyes felt heavy and hot he was almost close to a headache and felt extremely exhausted physically and mentally. He gave his arms a nice stretch then walked to the bed and just threw himself on it.

The coolness of the sheets and how clear and moist they felt, it was amazing. He rested his head and hugged a fluffy soft pillow and let himself dive to sleep.

It felt like a thirty minute nap, no wait even less. He was awakened by his phone continuously ringing. Kuroko grabbed his phone and answering while still in bed.

"Hello?" He replied in a low yet clear voice with his eyes still closed.

"_Don't 'hello' me, WHERE THE HELL IS THE FILE?!_" The voice suddenly got louder which made kuroko jump a little.

"I-I sent it," Kuroko felt his heart jump and beat louder in fear, _what is wrong?_

"_Then why isn't it HERE?_" The voice was angry, now that Kuroko recognized it, it was one guy from work (who was basically his boss). In realization, he sat up and let his shoulder hold the phone to his ear as he grabbed his laptop.

"I'm sure I sent it, wait let me check." Kuroko opened the laptop and was typing the password, which he typed incorrectly two times before he got it right.

"_ARE YOU KIDDING ME? Didn't James inform you?_" Kuroko was just panicking and realized, as he looked at the screen, that the message didn't send and he had closed the laptop before it got to finish sending causing it to fail.

"Sir, I didn't send it correctly, I will send it now." Kuroko just clicked 'send' and waited till it fully send the message.

"I sent it, is it there?" Kuroko said slightly feeling relieved.

"Wait," it was about a minute till the line got back, "Yes, it's there."

"I'm sorry for the trouble."

"_If you were sorry you would've sent your shitty file properly and not make us wait hours for bullshit like this_."

"Sir, It was a mistake and I didn't mean to causing any problems."

"_Don't give me damn excuses_." The line ended.

Kuroko felt so empty, he felt like something heavy was inside his chest and he realized he was holding his breath. He exhaled, and a drop fell on the keyboard between the letters. His nose was hot and his eyes were blurry with tears. He just wanted to scream. He inhaled and exhaled again tried to hold his tears, and he did. He honestly hated why he was crying now, it wasn't worth it. It was work and he should have checked the message again. His stomach growled and he felt so hungry it was painful.

The phone rang and kuroko answered keeping his voice even.

"Hello?"

"Hey," it was his husband, "Can you prepare the house? Like just make sure the bar looks good."

"What? Why?"

"'Cause we are coming over in like ten minutes," Kuroko hears men talking in the background, it looks like a lot of guys are coming. Kuroko hung up on his husband and threw the phone beside him.

He felt anger, rage and heat from his chest. He was frustrated, not only was he feeling hungry, he got yelled at by his boss and his husband, who clearly forgot about him, just ordered him to clean the house like some part-time maid. Kuroko felt hungry, so hungry his stomach felt so empty it almost ate itself.

He looked at the time and it was '_7:47_'. _How long did he sleep? _He felt tired slightly, like all that sleep never really happened. He felt sick, his mood was crap and his feet felt sluggish.

He got off bed and straight out of the room he passed by the lounge and the bar looked okay, the alcohol was there. He went down stairs, there was no signs of lunch that Kagami brought. Kuroko felt so hungry and just plainly sad. He went to the kitchen and saw a supermarket bag (seems like Kagami got that good tea from there) he opened to see a 4 slices of toast pack, small honey jar, tea and small pack of sugar.

He fixed himself a honey toast and started to munch on it. He got thirsty a minute later and prepared some tea.

He took his tea and sat in the living room. He felt really down. He did do the file and he did send it, it just was an accident, his boss didn't have to call him and lecture him. He was a worker too and he was doing the job on a weekend and canceled some plans for it, doesn't he at least get a nice 'Thank You' or something. Other than all of this being so annoying, Kagami doesn't even think if stopping by for lunch. _I'm pregnant here, at least get me food._

Kuroko dropped his cup lightly on the coffee table and just wanted to go back to bed to keep the stress off his mind. Before he got a chance to even move, the door open and about five men come in.

It was Kagami, his father, his uncle and two more dudes who were about the same age as kagami's dad. Kuroko stares at them and they move to the second floor as Kagami's dad just escorts them up there.

"Hey," Kagami paces to Kuroko till he reaches the man, "Why did you hang up on me?" _Seriously, this is the first thing you ask about_. Kuroko glared at his husband and walked to the stairs but a hand got a hold of his wrist.

"Hey, talk to me." Kagami said. Kuroko just pulled his hand away and walked up stairs to greet the guest leaving Kagami confused.

The rest of the night went on quietly, at least between the couple. Kagami's father, Charlie and the two guests, who went by the names Brian and Josh, laughed and chatted while they drank beer and scotch.

Kagami glanced at Kuroko who was quietly sat beside him drinking water. Kagami knew this, he knows what kuroko is doing. It's this time where kuroko is angry and stressed, he avoids talking to Kagami so he won't snap and just calm down, or maybe Kuroko was angry. Kagami took another sip, he needs to know what's wrong.

Kuroko on the other hand was pouring drinks and getting beer for the guys. He tried to seem calm and smile at their jokes, and it was working out good till he glanced at Kagami. His husband has moved to sit beside, the brown haired- honey eyed guest, Brian for some reason. The blue haired male couldn't take his eyes off his husband. He was glaring at him at first, but then his mind took things to a whole different level. He started to notice the jawline on Kagami's face, the perfect collar bone and tan neck. His eyes didn't stop there, he let his sight travel all the way down to the waist but at that he stopped himself.

'_Shit.._' He was hard, at least semi hard. It was like he was craving angry sex. He already felt his breath is short and he biting his lips, looking at his husband like a delicious lollipop. Man, he was throbbing down there.

He looked at the time, '_9:21_' and he didn't know how long the guests were staying.

"Come on, have a drink! You've been handing us all of them." Said Josh, the one with black hair and bright blue eyes.

"No, I'm fine," he couldn't drink because of the baby but he can't say that, "I'm going to bed." He needed to jerk off in their bathroom right now before he explodes.

"It's up to you." The man said as he drank the rest of the beer he had in his hand.

Kuroko stood up and left the lounge and went straight to their room and closed the door. He sat on the bed and took a deep breath. Finally, no more noise.

It wasn't a second later till the door opened, it was Kagami. He came in and sat beside Kuroko.

"Hey," Kagami spoke, "Are you tired?" Is he seriously asking me that?

"Why do you care?" Kuroko almost muttered, his crotch was just straight hard now.

"Look at me." Kagami said in some how a bold tone. Shit, this was the end of him. Kuroko looked at his husband in the eyes but not a second till he grabbed his face and attacked the lips. He felt his body heating up by the sudden action. He thrust his tongue down Kagami's throat and noticed the other male kissing back. He raised one of his knees to the bed so he can get a bit higher and reach a better angle in kissing.

"..._haa_..." He pants and tries to catch his own breath as lets go of his husband's lips and gazes into the maroon eyes before getting off the bed and on both his knees in front of Kagami.

"What are you.." Kagami realized what's going on when Kuroko started unzipping his jeans. "You don't have to-"

"Shut up." Kuroko harshly interrupts his husband's words and takes out Kagami's half hard cock. He takes it in his mouth and sucks it hard, just to torture his jerk of a husband.

"Tetsuya...slowly-" Kagami gasps at the strong pressure, yet it felt painfully good.

Kuroko takes it out of his mouth and unzips his own jeans taking them half way off and jerking his own self. He then takes Kagami's cock with his free hand and guides it into his mouth. He jerks himself as he sucks off his husband.

"S..Stop.." Kagami tries to slow down Kuroko's pace by grabbing his head. Kagami takes a sharp breath as he feels himself cumming soon.

"Hey, Do you know where I can find- What the hell!"

The couple are both startled by the sudden visitor. Kuroko pulls his jeans to hide his naked butt. They look at the door, and it's Kagami's uncle, Charlie.

**End Chapter 19**

**Hello, how was Ramadan to you guys? Anyone fasting? **

**Sorry about the late update! but i wrote a long chapter, right? I wrote the last part before posting but I proof read it (kind of..)**

**Things I want to apologize about: 1. Kagami's uncle's weird/creepy name. Yes i gave him that name because he came up to me when the Charlie game thing started. 2. Sorry I didn't give Kagami's dad a name. I just don't have a right one in mind (I will take any suggestions.)**

**WARNING: Guys, so after writing a chapter that is long and full of events (at least for me) I'm not gonna start writing the next chapter TILL I GET OVER 10 REVIEWS! Yes, I'm evil. So please go ahead and review your heart out (no mean comments please, I have a weak heart.) **


	20. Chapter 20

**it's written so bad, i'm sorry.**

**Chapter 20:**

The silence was taking over the room. Charlie froze with the door half way open, he was shocked and his eyes wide open.

Kuroko looked at the very freaked out uncle and decided to explain the very awkward situation.

Kuroko zipped his pants as he was halfway standing up.

"We can explain, it's-" Before he got to finish, Charlie walked in a fast pace and _slapped_ Kuroko in the face, so hard that before the pregnant male was standing up his side hit the ground in a second.

"Ugh!" Pain struck Kuroko's abdomen. He grabbed his stomach in pain, trying to relief himself as fast as possible.

Kagami eyes widened and ran to Kuroko who was gasping on the floor. The pregnant male, with a red heated wounded cheek, was panting and curled on the ground with a hand on his abdomen. He was taking deep and slow breaths trying to ease the situation for himself.

Kagami turned to face his uncle, shooting a glare. He stood up and fist his hand then punch his uncle right on the jaw. But he didn't stop there. He grabbed his collar for another punch, but his father came in.

"What the hell is going on here?"

Kagami glared at Charlie then harshly let go of his collar. "Just take him out." Kagami walked back to Kuroko who was trying to sit up.

Kagami's father looked at the situation and at his son, he knew he couldn't push it now. He decided to ask about details later, as for now they will leave. He took his brother and got out of the room and closed the door behind them.

"Honey," Kagami almost whispered and gently combed Kuroko's locks with his fingers, "Are you alright? Does it hurt somewhere?"

"I.." Kuroko's pain slightly faded but he felt like any sudden move will make it worse, "I can stand." He slowly stood up holding his husband's shoulder in support. He walk to bed and just sat down with his back on the pillows and covered his lower body and stomach with the sheets and a blanket. Kagami was already beside him.

"_Shiit_," he almost sighed the words as he arched his neck back in stress and exhaustion. He took a glance at his husband whose eyes were filled with anger and pure rage. Kagami was holding his fist in his hand and he seemed to be in deep thought.

"I should've locked the door," Kuroko spoke as he put a hand on his stomach, "plus it was a wrong time." Kuroko was trying to calm his husband because he knew that if Kagami lost it, this visit won't be what it should.

"Are you kidding me?" Kagami shot the words, "He freakin' _slapped _you? Who does that!" Kagami was almost shouting.

Kuroko paused for a second. "Well, looks like you care then."

"What?" He almost whispered, "Of course I care."

Kuroko slide his legs out of the blankets and off the bed. He started walking toward the toilet (which was at the corner of the room.)

"Hey, where you going?" Kagami stood off the bed.

"Toilet." Kuroko didn't look back.

"Wait, what did you mean '_looks like you care_'?" Kagami walked to Kuroko.

"You would know, wouldn't you?" Kuroko still didn't look back and just grabbed the toilet handle to twist it before a large hand held his hand in place.

"Take your-" his hand was pulled off the handle with a large force and he was pinned on the wall.

"What did I do? Why are you being such a jerk right now?" Kagami was now holding both of Kuroko's wrists pinned on the wall. Kagami had his brain boiling on the fact that his uncle just slapped his partner for no reason, plus the fact that Kuroko suddenly is acting like Kagami was in fault.

"Oh really?" Kuroko was just angry now, he tried to push his wrists against Kagami's hands so that he can free himself but it wasn't possible, Kagami was holding his wrists tighter in place.

As he knew he was in a helpless position, he decided to fight with words. "Now I'm the jerk?" He muttered with his head down, and then shot his next words."You left me for over two hours and didn't even bother to stop by!" He tried to twist his wrists but it was no use. "Or even call!" He didn't want to hear what Kagami had to say in defense, he just wanted to leave.

"I called you!" Kagami shot the words with the same tone as Kuroko's.

"Well, you called way too late!" Kuroko shot the words as he felt himself about to cry, he didn't want that. "You said you'd drop by for lunch." Kuroko muttered with his head down look at Kagami's chest, he was about to lose his grip on his tears.

"I sent a delivery." Kagami said.

Kuroko looked up at his husband, he could _punch _him now.

"That never arrived!" Kuroko groaned as he was squatted down and tried to pull his wrists away from Kagami. "Oww.. _Let go_." Kuroko felt his blood boil and he hated the feeling of being chained and unfree.

Kagami realised he had been unconsciously crushing Kuroko's wrists in his fists. He let go of his partner's thin and red wrists.

"Sorry, I didn't-"

Before Kagami got to finish his sentence he felt a strong impact on his left cheek. It was a slap. It was painful and sharp. He was seeing stars for a second.

"I don't want to talk to you." Kuroko said coldly and rushed to the bathroom and locked the door.

Kagami felt horrible.

He messed up _really_ bad this time. He was about to reach for the door and beg Kuroko to open it, but he knew his partner needed space. Kuroko needed some time to calm down.

He sat on the edge of the bed. His head fell in his hands, he was tired. Mentally. He got into a fight with his uncle (and maybe his dad), his pregnant partner is upset and of course, angry.

Kagami sighed and massaged his temple. He needed to fix all this.

He stood up and got out of the room. He will let Kuroko relax for now, he didn't want to pressure him any further. He wanted to know how things are going with his dad.

"Hey Taiga," Kagami looked to his right and saw Brian and Josh on their way down stairs, "We will take our leave now."

"Come on, stay a bit longer." Kagami didn't want the two guys to leave, well he did want them to leave, just not on such awkward occasion.

"I can't man, my wife is gonna kill me." Brian said as he looked at the watch on his wrist, "I'm like an hour late."

"Okay then," Kagami looked at Josh. "He's my ride." Josh simply said as both men took off and left. Kagami decided to just walk them outside, to make it less awkward, but didn't really do much of a change.

**END OF CHAPTER 20**

**Sorry i didn't update in years, i feel so bad. i really fuckin do. **

**i'm ashamed.**

**To tell you guys something, i actually had this chapter written but i wanted to add more since it's way too short.**

**but i had a writer's block. **

**so i kept this chapter with me hoping i might add to it. but it seems that i won't. **

**this is chapter 20 there u have it.**

**sorry it's so badly written. i promise the next chapter will be much longer.**

**sorry for the bad drama too. XD i think i made u guys hate kagami and the uncle, maybe the whole family by now. **


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21:**

It has been half an hour since the guests, Brian and Josh, had left. Kagami has been standing outside with half full beer in his hand. He wanted to set everything straight with himself and the situation.

He realized he hasn't been spending a lot of time with Kuroko this weekend, whenever they wanted to sit and talk it would somehow end in an argument. He felt like he wasn't taking care of Kuroko enough plus Kuroko was pregnant, which means he needed much more attention. Putting all that aside, they were still trying to get a hang of the 'You-will-soon-be-parents' situation, which meant that they should start saving up for a new apartment which he mentioned the idea to Kuroko once but he still didn't make it 'official' yet. Then he has to deal with the little punch he gave to Charlie that almost fucked up his uncle's face and there we have what his dad must think now, he needed to explain the situation to them and apologize first thing in the morning.

He knew he couldn't fix everything now, but he knew he at least fix things with Kuroko tonight.

Kuroko changed to a light cotton long-sleeve white shirt and dark shorts. He laid on the bed and covered himself completely with the sheets and a thick wool blanket. He groaned in pain and he hugged his stomach harder. He's been getting continuous cramps for the past twenty minutes. He held a pillow against his stomach and clenched to as waited till the pain eased, he never thought it could get this painful. He closed his eyes and tried to sleep it off.

Kagami went back inside the house. He threw his unfinished beer in the kitchen bin and walked up the stairs. He knew Kuroko must be angry and upset right now, but he needed to set things straight. This whole situation was messed up. There he sees Kuroko laying down on the bed with his back to the door and maybe the whole bed sheets on top of him.

"Tetsuya..." Kagami called. After about a full minute a voice came from the bed.

" I don't want to fight..." Kuroko spoke in a faint voice. He didn't have any energy to talk or even move. His hands and feet were very cold and his stomach was at least less painful since he sat completely still for a full fifteen minutes, but still that didn't stop the little waves of pain to come every two minutes. All this wasn't helping his situation right now.

Kagami was silent for a minute as he stared at the figure under the sheets. "Alright." Kagami knew any further negotiation won't do any good. He walked and got his car keys from the table and left the room without further ado.

It was almost half an hour later before Kagami came back to the room, this time he had one middle sized brown paper Macdonald's bag. The smell of the hot burgers and hot fresh fries filled the room. He threw his keys on the table and sat on the bed. He looked beside him to see a most of the sheets of the bed under a figure and the only thing visible and not buried under the mountain of blankets was Kuroko's blue locks.

Kagami gently pulled the sheets off his partner who seemed to might have fell asleep. Kuroko was sure asleep, his cheeks were bright red and his whole body was kind of sweaty and warm, his forehead had some of the hair of his bangs stuck on it from the humidity under the layers of cloth. Kagami rested his elbow on his own pillow and leans close to kiss his partner's cheek. "Babe..." he whispers against the heated cheek then moves to Kuroko's forehead and gives it a gentle kiss.

Kuroko unconsciously rolls to the direction of the voice and grabs onto the closest thing to him, the edge of the pillow. Kagami slides his fingers into kuroko's hair and feels the warm scalp under his fingertips and the warm locks of hair that tickled the sides of his fingers. He knows how much Kuroko loves getting a hair massage. He starts to slowly and lightly scratch the side of his head as he plays with the smooth feather-like locks.

It wasn't a second till Kuroko's eyelids flatter open to expose the blue gems. "Wake up, I got us dinner." Kagami said with a chuckle at Kuroko's left red cheek, _He must have slept on it_. Kuroko, without a word spoken, slowly sits up and rubs his eyes. He takes a nice deep inhale of the nice cool air surrounding him it felt nice for a while before he started to have goosebumps and a light wave of pain to his stomach, he felt heavy and wanted to lay back again but waited for kagami to tell him why he interrupted his sleep.

" I got Macdonald's," Kagami said as he grabbed the brown paper bag and placed it on the bed. He took out one burger box and handed it to Kuroko along with the fries then he took out his own meal. Kuroko started munching some fries in his mouth. He didn't realize he was hungry until the bite was passed down his throat, alarming the body its need of food. He wanted to lay down and eat but swallowing food doesn't work that way.

Kagami pulled out the drinks and handed one to Kuroko along with a straw. "I got you juice I don't think all that sugar and caffeine is good for you." Kagami handed Kuroko the juice before he met a silent stare from his partner.

"I don't want juice."

Kagami looked at Kuroko and he knew that stare, _oh he knew it very well_. it's the look where someone raises their eyebrows but no Kuroko doesn't raise his eyebrows he lets his eyes do all that talk.

"okay here you can have mine," he handed Kuroko his X-Large cola, "be careful, it's heavy."

"Thank you." Kuroko took the cold huge paper cup between his palms and took a sip.

They started eating without any talking, it wasn't that they had nothing to say, it was just that they were too hungry and too busy finishing the task of enjoy their 'dinner'.

After the meal was over, Kagami collected all the litter and put it inside the paper brown bag to throw out later. He was glad they didn't get ketchup or sauce stains on the bed or themselves.

Kuroko felt much more awake and his stomach felt surprisingly better but he missed the warmth of the bed and after a great meal being back in the bed was what he needed. He went back to his exact position and closed his eyes.

"Tetsuya."

"Yes?" Kuroko opened his eyes and replied without moving or even turning around.

"Can you at least look at me?"

Kuroko turned and raised himself up with the support of his elbows then rested his back on the pillow. "Yes?" He repeated. Kagami saw towels on kuroko's stomach. _Wet towels_. He went ahead and touch the towel, it was warm, soaked in warm water. Kagami gave Kuroko the look of confusion.

"It's," Kuroko put his hand on the towels fixing them around a bit," It's for the cramps." Kuroko spoke, "They've been coming more frequently and hot towels do the trick." Kuroko would feel cold with goosebumps in every inch of his body and being warm was the only thing that can soothe it.

Kagami puts his hand on kuroko's forehead, warm, then to the neck, also warm, after that he reaches for his partner's hand, cold. Kuroko's hands were ice cold. He takes it to his lips and pecked them lightly.

"You must be mad at me," Kagami says with pain as he looks at kuroko's hand, "We've been fighting lately, mostly my fault. I should look after you more." he looks up to his partner. "I bet you want to slap me again, huh?" he smiled as he said the last part.

"No," Kuroko says with a faint smile, " well, maybe a little..." he chuckles and smiles. "It's okay, work's been a total bomb. but that doesn't matter now." Kuroko looked at his husband and grabs him from his collar and pulls him for a straight forward wet kiss and sliding his tongue in the minuet their lips meet. Kuroko dominates the kiss by biting Kagami's bottom lip and pulling it a little before going in for some tongue action. He puts his hand behind Kagami's head for much more control and lets his tongue dive remembering the taste of his Taiga. Kuroko moves his hand to Kagami's nape before sliding it down his back. He pulls his husband down on him before breaking the kiss. He laid fully on the bed with his own under his shirt then looked at Kagami with pure intention.

"We can't. I'm exhausted and you- "Kagami got cut off being pulled to a rough kiss and hand squeezing his crotch.

"Tetsuya." He hissed as Kuroko started to kiss his neck. "Tetsuya... I mean it, you are tired- "Kuroko bites his neck and whispers, "I'm not. I want," he squeezed Kagami's crotch, "._ This_".

Kagami grabbed both of Kuroko's wrists with one hand and pinned them above Kuroko's head.

"That's my tiger -_Ah!" _Kuroko's body shook when he felt a set of teeth slightly biting his crotch. Kagami stared at him with a smirk.

"Let's give you what you want."

The next morning.

Kagami woke up with Kuroko still asleep. Kagami got off the bed and went for a nice fast shower taking a towel and some fresh clothes with him.

Kuroko's eyes opened when the nice warm rays of sunshine hit the bed and then he heard the faint sound of the shower running. He slowly sat up and his body felt fine but a little tired from last night's little game. He got took his phone from the bedside table to check his messages and email. Nothing new. It was 10:48, he sure slept alright.

The bathroom door opened and his husband came out of the shower fresh and clean smelling like fresh daisies. Kagami walked to Kuroko and gave him a kiss. "Good morning."

"Good morning." Kuroko returned the kiss, "Is your father up yet?"

"I don't know, I'm going downstairs now, Want anything in particular for breakfast?" Kagami walked to the door holding the frame for an answer before he left.

"Anything is fine." Kuroko smiled and watched as Kagami smiled and went downstairs.

Kagami reached the kitchen where he sees his father sitting and having nice scrambled eggs with a decent cup of black coffee while reading a newspaper. "Good morning." His father greeted.

"Good morning." Kagami replied as he went to the fridge to get some food for breakfast, "Where is Charlie?"

"He left." Kagami's father answered without looking at his son or caring to move from what he was doing.

"What? When?" Kagami asked and turned away from the fridge and looked at his father.

"This morning, at 8:30 was his flight." The father answered, still without any reaction.

"Was it because of what happened?"

"No, He already had this flight scheduled before he even arrived here so it is not your fault." Kagami looked down at the kitchen floor, he didn't know what to say he wanted to make things up between him and his uncle before it got worse but now he has no chance.

"He will be coming in two months for some event, you can talk to him." Kagami's father finally looked at him in the eye trying to assure him it wasn't a big deal. "Now come here and have some coffee."

"I will but let me make breakfast for Tetsuya first." Kagami said as he pulled out some eggs out of the fridge.

"Well, aren't you the perfect husband?" His father teased through a smirk.

"Shut up." Kagami laughed.

**-END CHAPTER 21-**

**I'M BACK WITH A NEW CHAPTER **

**Sorry it took so long it's just that I'm at my senior year of high school and school's been a pressure I barely had time to watch anime with all the school work here (TT^TT) **

**The truth is that I wasn't going to update today and it would've passed like any other day where I have no time to write but then I received a great review from this amazing guest called 'YOUR FAN' and I would like to say THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR SUCH A GREAT REVIEW! And thank you so much for reading my fanfic in a whole day: D how amazing is that! I'm so glad you like it and that you love my writing! Reading your review gave me hope and positive energy to write and made my whole day better and my weekend also! You won't believe how happy I was when I read your review it made me want to go and write then study and get good marks. You gave me hope and a great amount of happiness thank you so much and I hope you still and always enjoy my story. **

**To all the other readers who are still reading my story and reviewed. THANK YOU SO MUCH AND I LOVE YOU. I WRITE FOR KAGAKURO AND FOR YOU SO PLEASE CONTUINE READING and SHARING YOUR BEAUTIFUL OPINION AND IDEAS! I will always be so grateful if an update from my story makes you even a little bit happy. **

**And sorry for cutting the smut short lol I just wanted to update asap :)**

**AND ! MAKE SURE TO CHECK OUT MY OTHER STORY PLEASE IT IS NICE**

**thank you for reading your lazy author FujoshiFic was here (even my pen name is lame sorry)**


End file.
